avatar la leyenda de Aang libro IV aire
by elements master
Summary: El mundo poco a poco ha ido tomando su rumbo,el grupo se reune,pero...una mayor amenaza viene en camino,mucha accion,mucho kataang,se que les gustara LIBRO AIRE.subo un capitulo cada dia.
1. Capitulo 1:Comienzo

Avatar no me pertenece como ya sabran.

Este fue el video que desperto nuevamente mi interesa por esta serie.( watch?v=W9yqNYtaVpw)Les recomiendo que mientras leen escuchen esta musica de avatar,ayuda mucho a que se adentren en el mundo de aang y su historia.( watch?v=zKU7WuIIvtI)ponen www .youtube y lo que estan en los parentesis.

Avatar libro IV:aire

Agua,Tierra,Fuego,Aire.

Hace muchos años las 4 naciones vivian en armonia.

pero todo cambio cuando la nacion del fuego ataco

Solo el avatar,maestro de los cuatro elementos podia detenerlos...pero cuando el mundo mas lo necesitaba desaparecio.

Despues de 100 años mi hermano y yo encontramos al nuevo avatar

un maestro aire llamado Aang.

aunque sus habilidades para controlar el aire eran grandiosas,tenia mucho que aprender antes de salvar al mundo.

y yo creo que aang podra salvarnos...Y SABEN QUE...TENIA RAZON.

**_LIBRO AIRE._**

7 años han pasado desde que el señor del fuego ozai,la princesa azula y el ejercito de la armada de fuego fueron derrotados y la guerra fue detenida por los valientes guerreros sokka de la tribu agua del sur,maestro espadachin y estratega del ''equipo avatar''.Katara de la tribu agua del sur,hermana de sokka,maestra agua,la mejor curandera de sus tiempos,Toph Beifong legendaria maestra tierra,creadora del metal guerrera señor del fuego y porsupuesto el avatar Aang maestro de los cuatro elementos y ultimo maestro de su antigua cultura,ademas de ser el avatar mas joven en controlar los elementos en toda la todos grandes figuras de la historia,quienes detuvieron la guerra de cien años,todos con un grandioso destino,luego de la guerra habra un largo camino por restaurar el honor de la nacion del fuego ante los demas reinos,pero esto no iba a ser ninguna tarea facil,aun falta mucho camino por recorres luego de 100 años de dolor y sufrimiento,ademas las revoluciones no seran el unico problema,un mal aun mas grande que ozai amenazara la paz creada por el avatar aang y el señor del fuego zuko.

Para que disfruten el libro IV aire de avatar a solo un boton.


	2. Capitulo 2:Las memorias de katara

**CAPITULO 2:Las memorias de katara.**

Katara no dejaba de pensar en aquel dia después de la ceremonia de coronación de zuko cuando ella y aang se juraron amor eterno ante todo y sellaron el pacto con un beso que nunca iba a olvidar,pensó que acabada la guerra sus sentimientos por el podrían salir a flote y ser feliz juntos.

Aang,Katara,Sokka y Suki fueron a vivir a la tribu agua del sur,aang sabia que tenia poco tiempo para estar con su novia antes de que el deber de avatar lo llamara,esto debido a que hizo un acuerdo con zuko quien le dijo que el se encargaría un tiempo de las cosas,al menos mientras la capital de la nación del fuego era reconstruida para que tuviera unos días de junto con pakku y otros maestros agua del norte construyeron muchas edificaciones de nieve en la tribu agua del sur y aunque aun no era tan bella como su hermana tribu,empezaba su proceso de construcción,un bello palacio para la ahora familia real empezando por el rey hakoda,príncipe sokka y princesa katara,la mando derecha de hakoda bato y pakku quien se fue a vivir a la tribu agua del sur con su ahora esposa kaya,abuela de los dos príncipes;aunque a ninguno le agradaba que lo llamaran con esos títulos,preferían que los llamaran sin esos altos cargos de realeza.

Aang y katara eran felices dando paseos por las calles de la ciudad,viendo las estrellas en la punta mas eleveda del polo sur,reuniéndose con los niños de la tribu a escuchar las exageradas historias de sokka y por supuesto demostrándose el amor que sentían el uno por el otro,un amor que según hakoda era el mas grande y sincero que había visto,katara pasaba sus días mimando a aang y el no se quedaba atrás demostrándole que cada día la amaba mas que el como no todo en la vida puede ser para siempre no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los deberes del avatar empezaran a causar que aang tuviera que estar por todo el mundo en discusiones políticas y parando revueltas,después de todo derrotar a ozai apenas si fue un pequeño paso en la restauración del transcurso de tres meses y medio aang tuvo que trasladarse al palacio de la nación del fuego permanentemente,katara se vio muy afectada por esto,incluso pensó en ir con el,decisión que aang rechazo,por mas que deseara estar con ella quería darle una vida en la que tenia que estar siempre sola debido a su constante ausencia.

Katara pensaba que ya habían pasado 7 años,casi 8 desde que no veía a su amado maestro aire,ella tenia 21 y estaba ya en edad de casarse y aang ya debía tener preguntaba cuanto habría cambiado,aun seguiría enamorado de ella?,a menudo llegaban las noticias de sus grandes azañas restaurando la paz y cartas de el para ella diciéndole cuanto la amaba y extrañaba,estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo como avatar,ella aunque lo extrañaba sabia que era su deber y estaba ese momento katara escucho los gritos de un niño:-Maestra katara,vuelva a este mundo;ella estaba tan hundida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que habia dejado de hacer los movimientos de agua control que sus pupilos trataban de una generacion de niños del sur nacio con poderes elementales.

-En que pensaba maestra?

-Eeeh..no...nada meelo descuida,ahora intenten este ejercicio,si practican con perseverancia pronto lo conseguiran.

* * *

Bien que les ha parecido?este capitulo en comparacion con otros es aburrido,pero es la forma de iniciar la historia.

ADELANTO:

-Es una invitacion al cumpleaños de aang en la nacion del fuego!zuko quiere reunir a todo el grupo.

-Porsupuesto,seria bien reunirnos todos,ademas el clima tibio de la nacion del fuego sentara bien a nuestro hijo.

-mmm supongo que no estaria de mas una parada de 1 dia para comprar obsequios.

Se reunirar el grupo?de quien es el bebe que mencionan?que obsequios le conseguiran al avatar

todo esto en el siguiente capitulo LA INVITACION


	3. capitulo 3:La invitacion

**Capitulo 3:La invitacion**

_E_ste capitulo y el 4 en si es el mas corto de la historia,pero prometo que de esos dos capituos,(que son bastantes) para delante son mucho mas largos y emocionantes.

Avatar no me pertenece.

1 mes despues Katara estaba ayudando a sokka a empacar su equipaje,suki habia quedado embarazada y decidieron que el bebe tendria un mejor ambiente en la isla kyoshi por lo que irian a vivir alla,ella admitio que extrañaria las locuras de su hermano y los consejos de suki pero estaba feliz porque serian padres;cuando iban a partir vieron que a lo lejos se acercaba un alcon mensajero de la nacion del fuego con una nota para los tres.

-Que dira?dijo sokka

-enseguida lo sabremos,decia ella mientras habria la carta:

**katara,sokka de la tribu agua del sur y suki de la isla kyoshi:**

**Como sabran se acerca el cumpleaños 21 del avatar aang por lo cual habra un baile en su honor en el palacio de la nacion del fuego,como amigos intimos del avatar aang seria un honor hospedarlos heroes de guerra en nuestro palacio,la invitacion ya fue mandada a toph beifong y sus emas amigos,esperamos con ansias volver a verlos y reunir a todo el :señor del fuego zuko.**

**PDTA:Ahora dejandonos de formalidades los espero con ansias amigos mios para que volvamos a recordar viejos tiempos y pasemos una agradable es necesario que me digan señor del fuego,saben que no me gustan estas formalidades.**

-Es una invitacion al cumpleaños de aang en la nacion del fuego,zuko quiere reunir a todo el grupo.

-Pues... no lo se,suki tu eres mi prioridad ahora,crees que deberiamos ir?

-Porsupuesto,seria bueno reunirnos todos,ademas el clima tibio de la nacion del fuego sentara aun mejor que el de kyoshi.

-Entonces que no se diga mas,dijo katara emocionada,si queremos llegar a tiempo debemos irnos ahora mismo,pero antes de llegar alla debemos comprar unos presentes para el no creen.

-Mmmmm supongo que no estaria de mas 1 parada de un dia para comprar esa misma tarde emocionados porque se volverian a reunir nuevamente luego de tantos años.

* * *

Como les digo este capitulo es corto pero del 5 en adelante la historia tomara un rumbo muy interesante y extenso.

ADELANTO:

-Gyatzo,tu eres el monje gyazto!

-Este es un autentico collar maestro aire y fue tallado por el mismo aang cuando yo vivia.

que querra gyatzo de katara?porque se le aparecera?proximo capitulo:Los regalos del avatar


	4. Capitulo 4:Los regalos del avatar

**Capitulo 4:Los regalos del avatar.**

**By:elements master**

**-o-**

**.**

**.**

Mientras que sokka y suki ya tenian en mente el regalo perfecto para aang a katara aun no se le ocurria que era lo suficientemente bueno que podria darle,sokka ya tenia su regalo desde el polo sur,y como katara no se decidia partieron a la isla kyoshi en busca del regalo de suki,katara impresionada al ver el regalo que llegaron recibieron una calurosa bienvenida por parte de todos,el chico de la espuma en la boca ya hecho un adulto flacuchento ya se estaba acercando a mostrar sus tipicas convulsiones cuando vio que aang no estaba y se retiro lentamente-Donde esta aangi?dijo una linda muchacha-tu..tu eres coco?dijo suki-pero cuanto has crecido ya eres toda una señorita-asi es y espero que aang venga y lo note para que nos casemos y tengamos montones de hijos,katara se puso furiosa ante ese comentario pero se calmo sabiendo que al fin de cuentas era una niña comparada con aang,ademas no podia hacer escenitas por esos comentarios ,suki pidio permiso para ir al templo del avatar kyoshi y tomar su regalo de ahi,el lider de la aldea estuvo de acuerdo sabiendo que era para aang,que en cierto modo era kyoshi en otra vida,katara impresionada al ver el regalo que suki le daria a aang serian los abanicos dorados de la avatar kyoshi queriendo que volvieran a su dueño ade valor aunque fuera en otra en podria darle algo que fuera de un gran valor personal,pero...que?no se le ocurria nada a lo que ese monje que no se apegaba a las cosas terrenales pudiera ser de valor significativo,decidio ir a una isla cercana que era conocida por su comercio a nivel mundial mientras sokka y suki la esperaban en el puerto.

pasaban las horas y no lograba encontrar nada,ya desesperada por no conseguir algo para aang se fue a orillas del lago y se sento a pensar en que si no podia conseguir siquiera un regalo para aang como iba a poder hacerlo feliz...lagrimas iban a salir de sus ojos cuando noto que el viento empezo a correr fuerte,el agua estaba agitada y el calor aumento en el ambiente,ella se paro y saco del agua dos latigos,despues escucho una voz que venia desde arriba,una voz gruesa y muy tranquila que reflejaba mucha sabiduria,vio la silueta de un anciano calvo,con bigote y flechas como las del maestro aire,en ese momento vino a su mente su viaje al templo aire del sur.

-Gyatzo,tu eres el monje gyazto!no es asi?

-Asi es...katara de la tribu agua del sur,se que mi pupilo esta proximo a cumplir 21 años,y pensar que lo deje de tan corta edad cargando con el peso de nuestra desaparicion y de una guerra...y ahora es un avatar pleno que salvo al mundo,como me gustaria verlo,darle un abrazo y felicitarlo por su trabajo yo mismo,pero como se que necesitas un presente para el,te ayudare con el mejor regalo que el pudiera esperar,katara sin poder decir palabra alguna asintio con la cabeza.

Despues de eso gyatzo se quito el resplandeciente collar que llevaba en su cuello y se lo entrego a katara

-Este es un autentico collar maestro aire,esta lleno de amor de nuestra cultura y fue tallado por el mismo aang cuando yo vivia,me lo hizo como un y este collar son las dos unicas cosas que me atan a este mundo;el collar simboliza la alegria,el amor,la sabiduria y el libre espiritu de los nomadas aire,como sabras aang fue como el hijo que no cara mostraba una gran serenidad al decir estas palabras,-dile que siempre estoy con el y que estoy muy orgulloso,que todos los maestros lo esto su alma se empezo a alejar hasta desaparecer,y en la manos de la chica aun impresionada y conmovida por las palabras de gyatzo quedo el collar de madera tallado por aang hace mas de cien años,que ahora seria el regalo para corrio al mercado a comprar un lindo cofre color naranja y volvio al puerto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,la cual les alegro mucho a sokka y suki que creian que volveria con una cara distinta.

-Veo que conseguiste lo que querias hermanita

-Lo que consegui no esperaba encontrarlo ni en un millon de años y supera tu regalo por mucho suki

-Enserio..?wow debe ser algo muy bueno y significativo,que es?

-De camino a la nacion del fuego les contare todo,dijo katara aun sonriente.

* * *

Y bueno que les parecio?de ahora en adelante empieza lo bueno,pero ese capitulo no lo subire hoy:

ADELANTO:

-toph aunque ciega se fregaba los ojos al ver tal magnitud de tierra control,seguido todos tenian la mandibula floja al ver el poder de aang.

-Amigo si hubieras tenido esa fuerza cuando enfrentaste a ozai,lo hubieras derrotado con solo la mirada.

-Aang agarro a katara sin que nadie lo notara..-estas increiblemente hermosa

-Dime algo...aun me amas?aun piensas en mi tanto como yo en ti.

bueno podria escribir mas pero los dejo con la un capitulo emocionante,empiezan los problemas,empieza el kataang


	5. Capitulo 5:ReunionLazo irrompible

**Revision de comentarios**

**Zoey:Aprecio que seas la primer en leer mi historia y que te guste,y si te gusta y eso que aun no empiezan las partes geniales.y si cuando escuchas la musica mientras lees,como que creas lo que lees en tu mente.**

**By Elements master**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5:reunion:Lazo irrompible.**

Pàso casi una semana antes de que llegaran a la capital de la nacion del fuego,el lugar se habia vuelto un hermoso lugar resaltado por los colores rojo y dorado con sus habitantes en su mayoria amistosos caminando por los lugares,en el puerto los esperaban unos cargadores que les ofrecieron llevarlos en palanquin,pero ellos se negaron,querian conocer el lugar y decidieron ir a ver las hermosas calles llenas de niños de distintas naciones jugando por todos lados,el comercio en los sectores medios de la ciudad y el orden que se imponia,los ciudadanos habian pasado por un largo proceso luego de estar acostumbrados a ser la nacion dominante,pero poco a poco entendieron su igualdad con las demas personas gracias a zuko que fue tolerante y compasivo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta habian dos soldados en la puerta,ellos por instinto se pusieron en posicion para atacar hasta que los soldados les sonrieron y les hicieron una reverencia,recordaron que ya no habia guerra y que esos soldados eran buenos y leales a su actual señor del fuego,abrieron las grandes puertas que daban entrada al palacio,una enorme edificacion con muchas decoraciones ubicada en el centro de la isla,justo a lado de un volcan que le daba un aspecto mas imponente -valla,a zuko le gustan los lujos segun veo,no perdio tiempo en gastos en la remodelacion de este sitio dijo sokka,caminaron un poco hacia adentro y observaron la figura de un hombre alto,musculoso,con una insignia de llama sobre su cabeza,era el señor del fuego zuko esperandolos junto a mai,ahora señora de fuego desde hace 3 años-Hola muchachos dijo zuko de una manera muy seria,aunque esperaba menos cariño todos lo abrazaron a lo cual el respondio rapidamente con una risa en su rostro,todos emocionados por verse de nuevo.-Han cambiado bastante dijo el señor del fuego-tu tambien dijo katara,ahora zuko era un hombre de 23 años que media mas o menos 1.90 y con brazos bastante anchos,aun asi no era mas alto que sokka.

-Y aang donde esta?dijo katara-resulta que el tuvo que salir hace dos dias hacia el reino tierra a un asunto politico,fue algo imprevisto pero volvera mañana un dia antes de su cumpleañ ese momento se escucho un estruendo en la puerta que asusto a todos...pero el susto paso al ver quien era.-Ya llego por quien lloraban!Toph!dijeron todos al mismo tiempo,corrieron a darle la bienvenida,a excepcion de mai que no sentia ganas de eso y fue lentamente hacia el sitio;Toph de ahora 19 años era una hermosa chica con unas curvas lindas y un hermoso cabello amarrado por un liston que resaltaba sus ojos verdes,pero no por eso dejaba de ser la ruda y divertida chica que no respeta las reglas que todos conocian.-Ey,pero donde esta pies ligeros,no siento pasos de bailarina por ningun lado.-Todos echaron a reir-ya volvera,por ahora entren y sean atendidos como se lo merecen,deben estar cansados despues de todo dijo el señor del fuego...o no todos...corrigio cuando veia como toph le raspaba la cabeza a sokka con su puño-nada ha cambiado despues de tanto tiempo,no es asi sokka-mmmm. dijo el con su cara de negatividad.

Esa noche cada uno fue llevado a su propio cuarto,katara tuvo su cuarto adornado con hermosos colores de azul en diferentes tonos,y el techo decorado con olas preciosas que tan solo verlas causaban ganas de dormir;sokka y suki compartieron una sola habitacion igualmente ambientada como la de katara y la habitacion de toph fue decorada con verde oscuro y decoraciones doradas en el techo,luego disfrutaron un baño caliente de burbujas y seguido eso se vistieron con hermosos atuendos de la nacion del fuego y bajaron a disfrutar un banquete,el cual todos aprovecharon ya que como aang no estaba habian servido carne,en el palacio ya casi todos los alimentos eran vegetarianos debido a que ese era su hogar-aunque no lo crean quiero probar esas fresas de al fondo,cuando tomo una y la iba a mandar a su boca vio como una pequeña mano blanca se la arrebata.-Que?momo?es enserio?luego de tantos años aun me fastidias la vida!decia mientras el animal comia la fresa como indicando que aunque ya estaba viejo y se le notaba,tenia energias para fastidiar,se dio la vuelta y se poso sobre la cabeza de katara-que gusto ver que estas bien momo-si,luego de acabar la guerra le encanta quedarse aca,y come mas de lo que parece que su estomago pudiera aguantar...fue cena fue muy entretenida con todos compartiendo viejos recuerdos y lo que habia pasado despues de la guerra-Zuko estas haciendo un gran trabajo con restaurar la paz en tu nacion y el mundo-gracias,dijo el,-ha sido dificil y aun falta mucho,a veces vienen rebeldes del reino tierra que quieren arruinar este proceso,aun asi vamos a paso lento pero seguro,un par de años mas y el equilibrio sera restaurado por completo,aun asi nada de esto habria sido posible sin la ayuda de mi mejor amigo aang-vaya ustedes han unido un lazo muy fuerte puedo ver por lo que acabas de decir-asi es,no solo estamos todo el tiempo en reuniones,tambien hemos tenido muchas aventuras,aang ahora es un mejor maestro fuego que yo,domina tecnicas que yo aun no he conseguido,ademas la gente dice que cuando estamos juntos,parecemos un par de niños jaja,es algo muy curioso pensando que hace años yo lo perseguia.-Es excelente,dijo sokka-asi es,bueno suki nuevamente felicitaciones por tu embarazo,no logro imaginar a sokka con un hijo,todos rieron,sokka hizo una mueca-tranquilo es broma,mejor vamos a descansar,mañana iremos a dar un paseo en la mañana,dicho esto el y mai se retiraron,seguido de todos ellos,cada uno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sabiendo que aang volveria mañana.

Al dia siguiente todos se levantaron temprano,a excepcion de sokka que durmio 2 horas mas que todos,cuando zuko bajo a desayunar katara ya estaba abajo desayunando-wow katara,llegaste todavia mas temprano que yo que soy el anfitrion de todo esto-esque...como no sabemos a que hora llegue aang queria levantarme temprano para estar lista para recibirlo dijo ella algo sonrojada.A los 5 minutos bajaron todos a desayuno paso calmado y silencioso,todos estaban concentrados en su plato,pronto estaban listos para salir a dar un paseo en la ,zuko,katara,sokka,toph y suki jugaron voleyball toda la mañana y parte de la tarde,ningun equipo era capaz de sacarlos,todos estaban muy contentos,durante la guerra nunca tuvieron oportunidad de hacer algo en grupo a parte de luchar por sus vidas,jugaron hasta que sintieron la necesidad de ir al palacio,el hambre se los dijo.

Cuando llegaron al palacio desde afuera vieron un trueno grande y poderoso-Aang esta aqui,dijo zuko,como les dije y habran visto el ahora domina el rayo y muchas mas tecnicas.-Y que estamos esperando!dijo katara-debe querer vernos-espera,la detuvo zuko,-el no sabe que ustedes estan aqui,la fiesta tambien es una sorpresa.

**FLASHBACK.**

**Aang dormia en su recamara decorada con objetos de maestro aire que recobro intactos de los templos nomadas,depronto la puerta se abrio pero el seguia dormido-eeeh tu,si tu chico de los cuatro elementos,parece que tienes tarea que hacer-mmmm joder zuko apenas llegue hace unos dias de ba sing se de hablar con esos problematicos nobles,a donde tengo que ir ahora?-bueno...resulta que, en cuanto te fuiste ellos volvieron a pelear asi que solicitan tu presencia otravez-QUEEEE!dijo aang quien tenia los ojos cerrados y al oir eso los abrio exasperado y salio fuego de su nariz y quemo la cobija-ey ey calma,entiendo que esos nobles deben ser un fastidio si hacen que un super guru perdonador se salga de sus cavales,pero son tus deberes y no querrias que estalle un conflicto entre ellos,o si?-aaagh de acuerdo ire,mientras aang salia por la puerta halo el pie de zuko con una pequeña corriente de aire,el cayo al piso y aang se empezo a reir hasta mas no poder-consideralo mi venganza por despertarme tan temprano,se paro persiguiendo al avatar quien empezo a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos y techos con aire control-ey no es justo!aang se reia aun,corrieron 3 pisos mas arriba y resbalaron con un tapete,zuko de espaldas y aang de cabeza,rodaron hasta llegar al cuarto de mai quien aun dormia,esta dio un grito que casi deja sordos a los dos chicos.-eeem...buenos dias cariño dijo zuko tratando de calmar a su esposa,aang solo sonreia-ustedes parecen de 13 años y no de su edad,aaagh esta bien,de todas formas ya me iba a levantar.-Tengo entendido que tenias que ir a ba sing se aang?el puso un rostro serio y suspiro,-asi es,partire ahora mismo,no quieres ir conmigo zuko?-no puedo,tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aqui y debo cuidar mi nacion,aaam esta bien,espero volver antes de mi cumpleaños aunque nadie se halla acordado de el.-Eso es lo que tu crees dijo zuko en su olvides traer a mi tio,que nos visitara durante estos dias,-de acuerdo.**

**Minutos despues aang partio a ba sing se sobre appa a decirles unas cuantas verdades a esos nobles del reino tierra.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

* * *

El grupo entro en la parte de atras del palacio,en un inmenso terreno entero de campo,a lo lejos lograron ver las inconfundibles tunicas del maestro aire,frente a aang habia un lago inmenso tambien,katara ya iba a gritar su nombre cuando zuko la callo.-Quiero que vean esto dijo el con una cara muy alegre.

Todos quedaron mirando al avatar fijamente esperando la accion que zuko decia,el se encontraba parado en el centro como meditando,de repente abrio los ojos y primero hizo una gran ola de agua en frente de el como katara nunca habia visto ni logrado hacer,luego con otro movimiento hizo un terremoto inmenso a su izquierda que toph aunque era ciega se fregaba los ojos atonita sintiendo tal magnitud de su elemento,a su derecha una llamarada tan grande y extensa que hacia pensar que aquel hombre tenia un dragon en su interior,zuko aunque ya habia presenciado el poder tambien estaba impresionado y por ultimo a sus espaldas aang lanzo un inmenso torbellino de aire como un huracan devastador,zuko sabia que aang aprendio tecnicas de aire control aun mas avanzadas gracias al avatar yangchen,si no fuera porque era un terreno abierto de seguro hubieran presenciado una inmensa todos quedaron con la mandibula floja viendo los elementos al mismo tiempo en tan inmensa magnitud incluyendo a mai que habia dejado ver su expresion de asombro.-Y eso que no esta en el estado avatar el cual ya domina a la perfeccion,ahora si podemos bajar a saludar,fueron hasta donde aang estaba,ahora alzando sobre el una gran esfera de agua-veo que ya estas aqui,dijo zuko-espera zuko,no rompas mi concentracion,por cierto siento mas de una persona junto a ti,quienes son?preguntaba aang mientras estaba de espalda dominando el agua-vaya asi que haces las cosas al mismo tiempo,muy ingenioso pies ligeros-toph!eres tu!yo decia de quien mas podrian ser esos fuertes pasos,se dio la vuelta para saludar a su amiga cuando...-ka..katara!bajo los brazos con impresion y la gran esfera de agua cayo sobre el.-Hola aang dijo una sonrojada katara,se calmo nuevamente y se seco con aire control,luego noto que no solo katara y toph estaban ahi,todo el grupo de sus amigos estaba parado nuevamente frente a el,todo el equipo se fundio en un abrazo rodeando a aang,-chichos se ven muy bien,no esperaba verlos aqui,ahora veo tus ocupaciones zuko,te lo agradezco-no es problema,tambien son mis amigos-tu tambien luces muy bien dijo suki,aang ahora era un hombre de casi 21 años,sus entrenamientos de tierra control le habian desarrollado una espalda y unos brazos muy grandes y formados,su cara era la de todo un hombre en el cual resaltaban us ojos grises y una barba en su menton,encima era del mismo alto que sokka(1.95).Amigo si no fuera por tus flechas y que eres calvo no hubiera reconocido al niño tontorron que encontramos en el iceberg,-gracias sokka,tu tambien has cambiado bastante,todos!-katara se sonrojaba con el solo echo de verlo y seguia sin decir palabra alguna,luego de unos segundos todos recordaron lo que habia hecho aang en ese campo hace unos momentos.-Debiste ver eso que acabas de hacer!dijo sokka emocionado,si hubieras tenido esos poderes cuando peleaste contra ozai,lo hubieras derrotado con solo la mirada,toph lo miraba como si fuera un Dios de los elementos,aang se rio-pero aun soy el mismo aang que ama la diversion...tranquilos,bueno ha sido muy dificil pero los resultados son notorios,ahora domino las maximas tecnicas de aire control,el agua de las plantas,del aire,el metal control,la arena control y otros minerales,el rayo,magma,vapor y aunque se en que consiste nunca he querido usar la sangre control,katara abrio los ojos al mencionarse esta tecnica.-Bueno eres un avatar completamente desarrollado ahora,felicitaciones,dijo katara.

-No resisto mas el hambre!tenemos que ir a comer ahora dijo un hambriento sokka-si yo tambien llegue hambriento del viaje,todos se voltearon en direccion al interior del palacio,sin que alguien lo notara,aang jalo a katara del brazo suavemente y le susurro al oido-estas preciosa,desde ya estoy planeando una sorpresa para ti,ella se sonrojo hasta mas no poder con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,lo tomo de la mano por lo cual aang tambien se sonrojo un poco y ella le dijo con una dulzura aun mas grande,-no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe,ni un dia que no hayas sido mi primer pensamiento al despertar,le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla,vio que aang puso una cara de tonto enamorado,penso-aun esta tan loco por mi como yo por el,penso que ya era el momento de que el destino los juntara,despues aang le pregunto-entonces...respondeme una cosa...estas tan enamorada de mi como yo de ti?aun piensas en mi?aun me amas?aun quieres estar conmigo?-katara se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla-eso y mucho mas...el sonrio-entonces no debo esperar mas para esto,le dio un beso muy apasionado,uniendose los dos como un solo ser,katara sintio una sensacion inimaginable,lo extrañaba mucho,se pego a el y lo abrazo por los hombros,el tiempo para ellos se detuvo en ese instante,duraron largo tiempo besandose hasta que se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire.

Despues de eso caminaron juntos hasta el comedor hablando de sus aventuras durante esos años y de que sokka iba a ser padre,cuando llegaron todos se quedaron mirandolos con cara de picaros,no notaron que aun estaban cogidos de la mano,aang penso que katara no se sentiria bien pero vio que ella no queria separarse asi que no les importo y se sentaron cada uno al lado del otro-eeeh chicos,pense que les iba a dar un ataque,sus corazones estaban latiendo a mil hace unos minutos dijo toph en tono de broma.-bueno bueno tortolitos,aang espero que cuides de mi hermana o tu y tu fuerza cosmica sentiran mi ira,-carajo suki,pronto tendras canas cuidando a esos dos bebes dijo aang,todos rieron-ja ja dijo sokka con su cara amargada-no creo que sea asi dijo ella con una sonrisa maternal y sobandose el estomago,sokka le sonrio y le dio un tierno beso en los labios,todo fue risas hasta que llego mai con los manjares detras y saludo a todos muy alegre,ya no tenia ese aspecto de mujer amargada que cuando joven aterraba a todos.-Bien aang,cuentanos como te fue en ba sing se?se soluciono con tus metodos pacificos?-baaah esos dos casi me hacen entrar en un estado avatar irracional!parecen unos bebes,incluso appa estaba arto de escucharlos,al final llegamos a un acuerdo y todos viven felices ahora,incluso son amigos,y porque se inicio el problema?pues resulta que eran enemigos de niños y no se habian visto en años hasta hace poco que se reconocieron en una asamblea y ahi empezaron los problemas,de solo recordarlo aang hacia muecas,pero para mi suerte el rey tierra me dijo que mi ayuda no seria necesaria por un tiempo y dejarian que tomara unas mini vacaciones por mi cumpleaños,dicho esto todos se pusieron muy alegres pensando que incluso aang podria estar con ellos como en los viejos tiempos;lastima que yo no podre acompañarlos en todo dijo zuko con seriedad,tengo muchos asuntos que atender.-No te preocupes sobrino,si gustas yo me hare cargo de los deberes reales cuando necesites descansar,dijo iroh quien ya tenia bastantes canas que demostraban su edad pero aun asi seguia siendo el sabio y amigable hombre que tanto los ayudo en momentos dificiles,se levantaron y hicieron un gesto de reverencia ante el.-Crees poder con esto tio iroh?es un trabajo estresante-porsupuesto,recuerda que yo era el heredero legitimo del trono despues de mi padre azulon,se como lidiar con esto desde joven.-Te lo agradezco mucho tio,le hizo una honorable reverencia y luego le dio un paternal abrazo,despues de todo iroh fue como el padre para zuko,quien lo guio por el camino esto fueron al jardin a hacer un dia de campo,toph empezo a practicar su tierra control,sokka cuidaba al extremo a su esposa por lo cual suki se sentia rara pero tambien feliz de que el se preocupara por cuidar de su estado,zuko se sento con mai a orillas del lago a charlar como hace rato no tenian la oportunidad y por ultimo aang y katara se sentaron en un arbol algo mas alejado de todos los demas,ella se arrecosto en su formado pecho,aang enseguida le dio un beso en los labios que fue como un interruptor que encendio la pasion que tanto esperaba por eso,se separaron nuevamente para tomar aire pero casi al instante katara volvio a apretar sus labios contra los de el,-me doy cuenta que el lazo que nos une es amo katara,yo a ti aang.

* * *

Que tal les parecio?empieza lo bueno de esta historia,estoy cambiando el libreto de unos capitulos mas adelante porque senti que le puse mucho kataang,pero aun asi hay mucho que ver del amor de ellos,y bastante accion.

ADELANTO:

-Sokka,tu dejaste que muriera,por ti estoy condenada a vagar por siempre.

-NO!perdoname yue.

-que pasa roku?-me temo que un mal mas grande que ozai acecha.

-Y asi nacio el avatar en el mundo fisico.

-ahora tu tendras que emprender un viaje por tus vidas pasadas.

no les adelanto mucho pero aqui se contara el nacimiento del primer avatar y como se de lo que tendra que pasar sokka.

lo veran mañana en el siguiente capitulo Avatar la leyenda de aang libro IV aire:sueños,el primer avatar.


	6. Capitulo 6:SueñosEl primer avatar

.  
**WOOHOOO!dos dias y pase las 150 vistas,vaya que estoy impresionado,aunque siento que estoy haciendo los capitulos muy cortos fuck!no obstante,esta historia sera larga,quiza llegara hasta cuando aang y katara ya esten viejos o la fundacion de ciudad republica,todo depende de mi imaginacion y sus reviews!,en fin,vuelvo y les digo,si estan cansados de leer una historia y no estar stisfechos con que ahi termino tan pronto,o que el irresponsable autor no la termino,estan con el usuario correcto,esta historia va pa' largo y sera muy los fans del kataang,en dos capitulos siguientes a este sera puro y sincero kataang igual no dejare a la pobre toph sola viendo como todos se besuquean,ella conocera su amor y al padre de lin durante los viajes de estar pensando...sera por el baile el kataang del proximo,que man tan obvio,pero nooooo,mis historias se van caracterizar por lo emocionante he inesperado.**

**By:elements master**

**-o-**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5:Sueños,el primer avatar.**

Ya era de noche y al otro dia seria el baile en celebracion del cumpleaños de aang,cosa que aun no sabia,todos estaban algo cansados ya que estuvieron activos durante todo el dia,pero katara no desaprovecharia una noche sin aang,ella tenia planeado pasar la noche con el,solo que queria que el fuera quien se lo ofreciera,zuko dijo que todos debian ir a su cuarto a dormir a tempranas horas de la noche,cosa que todos aceptaron sabiendo que seria para organizar el salon para la fiesta de mañana,katara,metio una peluca y unas almohadas entre las sabanas...espero unos minutos para salir del cuarto silenciosamente hacia el de aang,justo cuando iba a la mitad del pasillo una mano la llevo al rincon,no podia gritar o se darian cuenta asi que se controlo,-puedo sentir cuantas y donde estan cada unas de las personas en este palacio y encima no hace falta verte para saber que vas a ver a pies ligeros,pero bueno solo queria decirte que tengas cuidado reina de la dulzura-cuidado de que toph?-mmm no estoy segura la verdad,pero tenlo, la miro con paranoia aunque ella no lo sabia-no me digas reina de la dulzura,dijo con una mueca-calma calma,solo ve,que descansen,ella se sonrojo aunque toph no podia verla,se empezo a alejar cuando toph le dijo.-suerte reina de la dulzura,se rio y se fue a su cuarto,ella prefirio ignorarlo y camino al cuarto de aang,abrio suavemente la puerta y vio al monje meditando un poco antes de descansar,estaba sin camisa y dejando su musculatura a la vista,para ella eso fue emocionante,entro silenciosamente...obviamente aang la habia notado desde que venia por el pasillo pero hizo como si no se hubiera percatado,katara subio a la cama y lo abrazo por la espalda dandole un beso en la mejilla,aang abrio los ojos-necesitas algo de mi linda?dijo aang con un dejo de sarcasmo-mmm pues que tal unos besos y unas caricias,dicho eso aang se lanzo sobre ella dejandola caer con cuidado en la cama y le daba besos suaves y lentos que le encantaban,katara sintio el calor y la tranquilidad que le daban los besos de aquel hombre al que amaba con todo su ser,aang comenzo a acariciarle sus brazos lo cual provoco en ella un cosquilleo que aunque parecia un gemido era una pequeña risita que solto por la sensacion de placer que le daba,arrastro sus manos hasta el estomago de aang y lo froto causandole una risa que provoco que el se quitara de encima-aaah entonces asi estamos,dijo aang con una cara juguetona,puso su cara en el estomago de katara y con su nariz empezo a causarle un cosquilleo que ella no aguanto y se tuvo que reir a grito de los dioses;por suerte los ruidos no salian bastante del cuarto por la puerta cerrada.-Parecemos unos niños aang-te recuerda a algo?,-a lo mucho que me encanta tu forma de ser-tu te lo buscaste,podiamos seguir con los cariños no?,dijo aang con una sonrisa-aaah quieres cariñitos entonces,ahora katara fue quien se acosto encima de el y lentamente frotaba su nariz con la de el,como buscando donde acomodarse,pasaba por su cuello,su pecho y volvia para besarlo,eran besos largos y solo se separaban unos milisegundos para tomar aire y seguir,aang acariciaba su espalda lo cual hacia que ella separara sus labios muy rapido-dejate llevar...katara vio eso como un desafio y apreto sus labios mas contra los de el-no se si sea muy atrevido pero...si quieres puedes pasar la noche aqui conmigo-me encantaria,yo seria la atrevida si te digo que no,asi pasaron un rato besandose y contando historias hasta que katara se quedo dormida sobre el,aang besaba su frente y su pelo,adoraba su aroma,su personalidad,su fisico,su alma,todo de completamente enamorado de katara,se preguntaba como es que logro vivir tanto tiempo sin ella!y esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo,sentia como ella jugaba con su pecho hasta que tambien se quedo dormido...

**(Las letras gruesas siginifican que fueron sueños).**

**El estaba parado en el oasis de la tribu agua del norte viendo a la luna,el espiritu que ahora era yue mientras hacia su danza interminable con el oceano,se sentia culpable por su partida ya que el era el encargado de protegerla..En ese momento la laguna comenzo a brillar y salio un espiritu gigante que parecia un pez,el espiritu lo miraba con rabia,despues vio como la luna se volvio roja y yue descendia de ella.-Sokka por tu culpa es que mi alma no descansa,por ti estoy asi,estoy condenada a vagar eternamente!porque no supieste protegerme-yue perdoname,debi haber sido mas fuerte,no tuve el valor lo se...,falle,perdoname-de que me sirve perdonarte,eso me devolvera la vida?no!,estoy condenada a ser un espiritu inmortal que vagara por el mundo viendo sus degracias,una eternidad de sufrimiento y todo es por tu culpa!en ese momento el espiritu lo encerro en una esfera de agua con intenciones de asfixiarlo,el luchaba pero sentia como sus pulmones se hinchaban,cuando sintio un calambre y como se le iba la vida,de repente se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro-sokka?eres tu?ayudanos!-suki!.veia a suki atrapada por el hielo ya con su bebe en brazos,cuando se acerco a ella vio como se hundia por completo en el hielo y sokka nada podia hacer...aparecio yue-si yo mori por tu culpa tu no tienes derecho a hacer tu vida con nadie mas que conmigo.**

**En ese instante el desperto,aaah!lo siento,lo siento,una lagrima rodo por su mejilla-que tienes sokka?,dijo suki que se levanto asustada por el grito,nada querida,solo un mal sueño...ella aunque preocupada se volvio a dormir,dejando a un desconsolado sokka a su lado ahora sin poder dormir y llorando el resto de la noche en silencio.**

* * *

**Aang se encontraba en el mundo de los espiritus,en un pantano,pero no recordaba haber meditado para llegar alli,en ese momento aparecio hei bai;quien le hizo señas de que subiera en el,necesitaba llevarlo a un lugar que el no conocia quizas,lo llevo hasta un templo grande que estaba a orillas de un lago,bai le indico que se parara sobre aquel lago,aang ya veia venir lo que pasaria...roku queria hablar con el.-hola aang-ooh avatar yangchen,hizo una reverencia,esperaba a roku-en cierto modo somos roku avatar aang.-avatar kuruk tu tambien?debe ser algo importante si ustedes se presentan ante mi,dicho eso aparecieron avatar kyoshi y el avatar roku-aang debemos advertirte,dijo roku con algo de preocupacion-pasa algo malo?-me temo que si aang,un peligro mas grande que la guerra de cien años esta por acecharte-que puede ser peor que eso?dijo aang ahora preocupado.-Hace muchos siglos,incluso antes de que koh el robarostros existiera...Antes de que el avatar existiera en el mundo fisico,existio aqui...en el mundo espiritual como una toda poderosa fuerza que regia los dos mundos,los dos dioses,siendo los unicos que podian usar los elementos en este mundo y el fisico-los?dijo aang impresionado,-asi es...el espiritu del avatar se dividia en dos,uno dominaba el aire y la tierra,el otro el agua y el fuego,ambos se complementaban,el primero se llamaba daichi,que significa,Dios,tierra,aire,sobresaliente,arbol segundo se llamaba daiki Dios del fuego,agua lucidez y la malicia..**

**Daichi era conocido por su bondad y buena esencia que dejaba en las demas personas,daiki por su rigidez,le gustaba sembrar el temor en ocasiones pero su hermano siempre le recordaba su mision en este mundo haciendo que se calmara,el era un poco sanguinario y esto a la gente no le agradaba.**

**Un dia mientras derrotaban a un espiritu el cual tenian la orden de no acabar,daiki provocado por las palabras de aquel espiritu lo mando a volar a un lugar del que no podia volver con sus poderes,nunca se volvio a saber de el,daiki fue odiado por todos por esto y exigian que perdiera sus poderes y su cargo y daichi quedara a cargo...pero no,el estaba arto de que lo mandaran y que su hermano fuera superior, el escapo ese dia y durante años años no se volvio a saber de el,en el transcurso de esos años el aprendio a usar la magia negra y se volvio el primer hechizero malvado de la historia,del cual proviene toda la magia negra que se ve hoy en magia negra creo el control en el mundo fisico,asi nacieron los primeros maestros agua,tierra,fuego,aire quienes estaban bajo su control y causaban desgracias en el mundo fisico debido a la magia negra,pero ese embrujo tambien alerto a daichi de su posicion y fue a detenerlo.**

**Una feroz batalla de la que hoy en dia aun se ven marcas en todo el mundo espiritual se libro aqui,en el templo que esta a tus espaldas que fue levantado en memoria de aquel suceso,aunque casi pierde daichi fue el vencedor quien absorbio todos los poderes de su hermano y lo sello con magia blanca,asi nacio el avatar en un solo ser...Pero desafortunadamente la magia de daiki no desaparecio sobre el mundo fisico,aunque los maestros control ya no eran malvados,su control causaba desgracias en el equilibrio del mundo.**

**Daichi reunio a todos los espiritus existentes,entonces roku dejo ver a aang ese momento reflejado en el lago:**

**-Hermanos,me temo que el caos que ha causado mi hermano en el mundo fisico solo tiene una solucion,ahora que la gente tiene poderes elementales se libraran guerras que terminaran acabando todo,incluyendo el mundo espiritual,pero no sera asi si ellos tienen un guia que mantenga este equilibrio entre las naciones,o el equilibrio se ir al mundo fisico permanentemente y mantener la paz,el avatar ya no existira en el mundo de los espiritus sino en el fisico,la multitud de espiritus al escuchar esto se asusto.**

**-Y que pasara con nostros!gritaban entre la multitud enfurecida.**

**-Ustedes han gozado de tiempos de paz desde que yo existo,en este mundo no es necesario un avatar para mantener la paz,de todas formas...recuerden que soy el gran puente entre el mundo fisico y el mundo espiritual,asi que yo encontrare la forma de venir cuando hallan malas situaciones.**

**-Pero si haces eso,tu inmortalidad se perdera y cuando mueras ya no habra avatar que nos proteja.**

**-Es por eso que necesito su ayuda,yo mismo puedo tomar permanentemente forma humana y volverme un ser humano mas,pero necesito una pequeña parte de la energia de todos los espiritus para poder completar el hechizo y que mi esencia exista para siempre en el otro mundo.**

**-Y porque querrias volverte un humano?.**

**-El avatar debe vivir como una persona normal entre los humanos,para aprender humildad,bondad y saber a quienes proteje,debe amar igual que todos,comprendera el delicado equilibrio,para no cometer los errores de mi hermano,yo sere el primer avatar,empezando el ciclo,mi cuerpo fisico morira con el paso de los años,pero mi espiritu,mi esencia renacera en otra persona de la proxima nacion del ciclo que tendra que aprender desde el comienzo,con sus maestros control y sus vidas pasadas,y esa persona traera paz al mundo en cada una de sus vidas,pero esto solo sera posible si ustedes me ayudan con su energia.**

**Los espiritus aceptaron y dieron su energia a daichi con gusto,el ejecuto la magia y asi el avatar en el mundo espiritual dejo de existir,de esta formas nacio entre los maestros agua el primer maestro de los cuatro elementos en la primera nacion del ciclo...el avatar daichi que vivio ya no como un espiritu sino como un ser humano,sufria pero tambien lloraba,amaba y odiaba, paso su vida dedicado al equilibrio del mundo,vivio 200 años,menos que kyoshi que vivio 240 años,asi despues de su muerte se reencarno en la proxima nacion del ciclo(el reino tierra),despues el fuego y el aire,un ciclo hasta ahora interminable y que ha llegado hasta ti...avatar aang.-pero que hay de malo en eso?dijo aang,la paz se ha mantenido tal y como el avatar daichi queria.**

**-Asi es,pero me temo que un mal terrible acechara el mundo que los avatares tanto han luchado por proteger .Ya que el espiritu de daichi se basa en la paz,se debilito por cien años que el avatar estuvo fuera de accion en el iceberg,en ese momento su espiritu debia decidir si romper el ciclo del avatar o el sello que tenia encerrado a daiki . El escogio la segunda opcion confiando en que tu lo detendras,ya que su espiritu y esencia como residio en todos nosotros ahora reside en ti.**

**-Alguna otra vez el ha escapado?-asi es,dijo el avatar yangchen.-Mientras yo vivia el logro escapar de su prision...lo detuve,pero falleci al hacerlo . Tu aun no tienes el poder que requieres para derrotarlo,necesitas un control espiritual mas avanzado para poder contactar al avatar daichi y obtener el hechizo que encierra a daiki.**

**-Y como puedo hacer eso?pregunto aang decepcionado-Tu debes hablar con nosotros,tus cuatro vidas pasadas,nosotros te enseñaremos el control espiritual que necesitas:yangchen,kuruk,kyoshi y yo roku.**

**-lo haran ahora?-no podemos aang,nuestro espiritu no se canaliza con fuerza en este momento,para esto tu deberas ir a cada lugar en que vivimos los anteriores avatares:templo aire del oeste,tribu agua del norte,isla kyoshi,isla de sozin, aun faltan unos meses para que daiki se libere y entre al mundo fisico,con su liberacion volveran sus poderes de fuego y agua,asi que no sera nada facil,recuerda que es un entrenamiento aun mas duro que todo lo que has pasado y aprendido,cuando sea el momento...te dire,hasta entonces no emprendas tu viaje,goza estos dias por ahora.**

**-Muchas gracias,aang se inclino haciendo reverencia a sus vidas pasadas.**

**Luego de esto,aang desperto.**

* * *

Ussh a que les gusto,estuvo algo corto pero estuvo bueno muy bueno a mi parecer,en dos capitulos sera el capitulo para para los fans del kataang y unos cuantos mas empieza la accion.

ADELANTO:si veo muchos comentarios y reviews subire el proximo hoy mismo,sino pues aguantesen hasta el otro dia :D

-Bueno ya deberas saber que ire contigo.

-que no!no...no quiero ponerte en peligro

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AANG!

-Supongo que te ves igual al monje gyatzo cuando joven.

-lo ves,has hecho llorar a la mayor fuerza cosmica del universon con esto.

no se lo pierdan el proximo capitulo Avatar la leyenda de aang libro IV aire:El cumpleaños de aang.

si veo muchos comentarios y reviews subire el proxio hoy mismo,sino pues aguantesen hasta el otro dia :D


	7. Capitulo 7: El cumpleaños de aang

**Revision de comentarios:**

**Emilia-romagna:que bueno que te guste la historia,se pondra mejor cada vez**

**fankataang:por tu nombre creo que adoraras el capitulo 8 que pronto saldra :)**

* * *

**Bueno y hablando de otras cosas,mientras escribo mas capitulos en mi celular mas ideas van llegando a mi cabeza,la historia se esta poniendo muy buena,ya la llevo hasta el capitulo 27 y debo decirles,que no soy como esos que ponen la trama rapido y ya,osea que ponen aah pues se enamoro y ya...no,yo estoy haciendo la historia perfectamente,los problemas no empiezan rapido porque es imposible que pues 7 años de paz y los problemas de un dia para otro...no,estoy haciendo una buena trama para que cuando aang emprenda su viaje,que ya empeze a escribir,se vea la accion,el dolor y los distintos conflictos que hasta yo estoy impresionado viendo lo que escribo,leyendo otras historias me di cuenta que mis capitulos no son cortos,es solo que otros autores hacen los textos muy separados,yo los hago en un mismo aqui esta el siguiente capitulo.**

**By elements master:pdta:227 vistas!ctm jajaja,los premios son los comentarios que por cierto de esos no hay muchos -.-**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7:El cumpleaños de aang.**

Aang se levanto esa mañana tranquilo,recordando todo lo que roku y sus demas vidas le habian dicho durante la noche,el confiaba en poder proteger a sus seres queridos,se dio la vuelta esperando ver a katara aun dormida,pero ella ya no estaba ahi;en ese momento katara entro con el desayuno de aang en una bandeja. Buenos dias aang,tuve que irme temprano para simular que estaba en mi cuarto,esque...no quiero que todos piensen que vamos muy rapido,le dijo ella mientras colocaba la bandeja entre sus piernas,-descuida,te comprendo...se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios,feliz cumpleaños!-gracias katara,por todo.

-No hay de que,descansaste bien?en ese momento aang se puso serio.

-Pues... roku me llevo al mundo de los espiritus anoche-para que?-dice que hay una nueva amenaza en el mundo.

El le conto todo a katara y los viajes que deberia emprender cuando roku le dijera el momento,katara quedo impresionada con todo eso del avatar daichi y su hermano daiki.

-Bueno,ya deberas saber sin que te lo diga,que ire contigo a todos lados.

-Que?nooo,yo..yo...no quiero que estes en peligro por mi,es la razon por la que nos separamos en el polo sur.

-pero aang,ya deberias saber bien que eso fue un error,me sentia muy sola sin ti,aunque estuviera con mi familia,sentia el vacio que me provocaba que no estuvieras ahi,sus ojos se empezaron a poner llorosos mientras sostenia con su mano el collar de su madre-no nos volveremos a separar!ire contigo y punto,dijo ella con una mueca que aang no fue capaz de refutar. -No katara,esta dicho tu no iras-pero aang no puedes hacerlo todo tu solo.

-Es mi deber,-sin nosotros no hubieras logrado derrotar ozai-lo se pero esto es mucho peor-es con mas razon que necesitas a alguien cuidandote la espalda.

Aang sabia que ella tenia razon aunque no lo quisiera aceptar,suspiro-dejemoslo en un talvez,dame tiempo para pensarlo-de acuerdo dijo katara aun malhumorada.

-Oye,no quiero que tengamos ningun descontento hoy,roku dijo que pasara un tiempo antes de que yo deba partir-debamos...dijo ella dandole la espalda-aagh,el punto es ,que aprovechemos el tiempo,ademas hoy tu y yo saldremos a que conozcas tu sorpresa. Ella se esforzo por seguir enojada,pero simplemente no pudo,le sonrio,lo tomo de la mano y bajaron a desayunar.

En la mesa todos esperaban a aang diciendole FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!,en el centro habia un pastel naranja con decorados de simbolos de aire-wow gracias chicos,no esperaba esto la verdad-te lo mereces amigo,sientate y parte el pastel. Luego de cantarle el cumpleaños era hora de los obsequios,decidieron empezar con sokka,quien a pesar de su mala noche,logro ocultar la mayor parte de su sentimiento de tristeza. -Amigo quiero obsequiarte esto y saco una vara identica a la que aang tenia al terminar la guerra-pero...espera,reconozco el tallado,esta es la misma vara que deje en el polo sur por error cuando me fui-siii pues...pense que seria un excelente regalo devolvertela-que detallista eres sokka,dijo katara con una ceja levantada. -De todos modos gracias sokka,aunque noto que hoy amaneciste un poco apagado,pasa algo?-que no nooo nada,dijo sokka tratando de engañarlos,suki bajo la cabeza,pero se paro cuando le dijeron que ella seguia,suki le mostro un cofre que el abrio y tuvo que fregarse los ojos al ver los abanicos de la avatar kyoshi-suki,no deberia aceptar esto-claro que si,en cierto modo son tuyos despues de todo-mmm si lo pones asi,supongo...muchas gracias. Luego zuko llamo a unos sirvientes que traian unas tunicas maestro aire originales de hace mas de 100 años colgadas en un perchero-woooh zuko debo decir que estos dias me estas dando muchas sorpresas,el sonrio;aang esculcaba todas las tunicas hasta que vio algo que por poco lo hace derramar una lagrima-esta tunica es identica a una de las que usaba el monje gyatzo,bueno quizas sea autentica,ya que las descubri hace pocos dias en la antigua recamara subterranea del señor del fuego sozin-me diran loco pero incluso me pareciera sentir el aroma de gyatzo en las ropas,-enserio?huele a tarta de frutas,dijo toph,decidido,esta sera mi nueva ropa casual,fue rapidamente,se cambio y volvio.

-Wow,se te ve muy bien,ademas de que no tienes el cuerpo de un monje sino de un maestro tierra,a katara solo le faltaron corazones en sus ojos,aang lucia realmente apuesto. -Bueno yo tengo el regalo que ira perfecto con esas tunicas,katara le conto lo que habia pasado a orillas del mar mientras buscaba que darle,tambien las palabras que gyatzo queria pasara a su pupilo,-te creo pero enserio necesito comprobarlo con mis ojos para saber que es verdad,dijo aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,entonces katara saco de un pequeño pero hermoso cofre el collar maestro aire que aang habia hecho a su maestro cuando vivia,el no lo podia creer,gyatzo estaba con el,siempre viendolo,se trato de contener pero al final no pudo,las lagrimas se le escaparon-mira lo que has hecho,has conseguido hacer llorar a la mayor fuerza cosmica del universo,ella lo miraba con mucho amor mientras el se ponia el collar que dijo nunca mas se quitaria;como suponia que gyatzo veia ese momento e hizo una reverencia al aire,en ese momento sintieron como un suave y calido viento los rodeaba por unos segundos. -Ahora supongo que luces como gyatzo cuando era joven-puede ser...respondio aang con una gran sonrisa,esto y tu presencia son los mejores regalos que la vida me puede dar,los otros presentes quisieron refutar esa ultima frase,y que pasaba con ellos!pero se detuvieron,no querian interrumpir ese lindo momento entre ellos. Katara sonrojada le daba besos en la mejilla,feliz cumpleaños cariño...-no desearia que fuera de otra manera cariño,se fundieron en un abrazo.

Pasados unos minutos...Bueno toph,tu que le daras a aang,dijo zuko. -Pues enrealidad no se me habia ocurrido darle un regalo,no soy asi,no es mi estilo,mis lecciones de tierra control no fueron suficientes?todos rieron ante ese comentario,-descuida toph no tienes que darme nada-pierde cuidado pies ligeros,algo te dare,no quiero quedar como una mala persona. -Como quieras,pero ya bueno,si me disculpan me gustaria salir un rato con katara a un lugar especial,les prometo que volveremos para el amuerzo,-si,los necesitamos aqui para esta nocheeee dijo zuko entre dientes.

-Estoy anciosa por conocer ese lugar,dijo katara frotando su nariz con la de el.

-Pero bueno tortolitos,no es necesario que hagan una escena-pero-pero... tu no eres asi con suki?soka se quedo callado unos momentos,-no compares,yo soy mas guapo que tu-jaaa,pero donde... dijo katara,todos rieron-ja ja te gusta molestar mis momentos de altura verdad. -Dejate de sarcasmos sokka,me haces perder mi tiempo con mi hombre-tu..tu hombre dijo aang mientras sonreia hasta mas no poder-claro que creias y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y instintivamente agarro su mano mientras subian al segundo piso a arreglar un par de cosas. Entraron en el cuarto y aang se abalanzo sobre katara hasta que cayeron en la cama,-con que tu hombre eeeh-que...no lo eres?-si,y siempre sera asi,se siguieron besando hasta que tuvieron que tomar aire.

-Vamos al patio para ir a donde te quiero llevar-no necesitabas algo de aqui arriba?-no,lo que necesitaba era besarte y acariciarte con urgencia-tendremos mucho tiempo para eso.

* * *

Bueno,bueno a¡he aqui el capitulo,ya imaginaran lo que sigue.

ADELANTO:

-Katara estaba a su merced.

-crees que le haria caso a zuko de volver en la tarde?no

-las estrellas se ven hermosas

-se besaban en el lago mientras juntaban mas y mas su cuerpo.

bueno,definitivamente este capitulo personalmente me gusto,ya veran porque(fans del kataang)este capitulo es para ustdes jaja

no se pierdan el romance de aang y katara en el proximo capitulo de:Avatar la leyenda de aang libro IV aire:La isla de los dos enamorados.


	8. Capitulo 8:La isla de los dos enamorados

**HEY ME GUSTA QUE HAY 300 PERSONAS YA AL TANTO DE MI HISTORIA,PERO PARCEEEEE,COMENTEN,ESA ES LA GRACIA,NO SOLO ENTREN A LEER LA HISTORIA,MI IMAGINACION ES MUY GRANDE PERO NO INFINITA,DEN IDEAS,QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA,LO QUE SEA...SEA TRAGICO,ROMANTICO,GRACIOSO,PONDRE SUS IDEAS Y DIRE QUIEN FUE EL QUE ME AYUDO,LUEGO DE 37 CAPITULOS MI MENTE SE ESTA SECANDO PANAAAA JAJAJAJA AYUDEN PUES -.-,y me refiero a reviews,comentarios,no a los mensajes privados de los cuales tengo como 20.000 cada dia,buenos autores ya empezaron a leer esta historia y les ha gustado decirles que en mis planes esta tambien agregar el regreso de los maestros aire con el que soñe anoche carajooo!jajajaja raro?si quiza -.-y la fundacion de ciudad y mucho mas,estuve viendo todas las sagas de avatar hasta korra para aprender bien algunos nombres de lugares,incluso busque un mapa de las cuatro naciones en internet(el cual encontre) jajaja SOBRA DECIR...QUE SI NO HAY MAS REVIEWS PRONTO,DEJARE DE SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS TAN SEGUIDO.**

**By:elements master**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8:La isla de los dos enamorados.**

Montados en appa iban cogidos de la mano y acariciando mejilla contra mejilla,no era necesario hablar,era como si se transmitieran amor con el solo contacto,era una escena tan dulce que el mismo appa se hubiera asqueado si veia esto.

-Ya nos estamos acercando,dijo aang al ver una imponente montaña,-que no es esa la montaña de patola?vamos al templo aire del sur?-no pero esta cerca. De ahora en adelante quiero que te pongas esto para cubrir tus ojos,ella lo hizo sin ningun reproche,aang la arrecosto en su pecho para que estuviera comoda mientras besaba su pelo.

-Tan especial es ese lugar?-lo sera para nosotros.

Bajaron a una isla iluminada por el sol aunque habia alguna neblina blanca que hacia que el ambiente estuviera a temperatura perfecta,aang ayudo a katara a bajar del bisonte. -Amigo,nos demoraremos un rato,si quieres ve a dar una vuelta en el templo aire del sur,appa entendio y salio volando hacia el templo. Ellos se fueron adentrando poco a poco en los arboles hasta llegar a algo que parecian unos escalones echos de tierra no hace mucho tiempo que daban aun mas abajo en la isla.

-A donde vamos aang?deberiamos ir mas rapido no me siento comoda con esto en los ojos,dicho esto el la alzo en sus brazos,ella sonrio y se abrazo a el,aang vio que habian llegado y le dijo-espera quedate aqui un segundo y no te quites la venda aun,quiero ver que todo este en orden-como digas capitan dijo ella sarcasticamente. El muchacho se fue y katara se quedo parada pensando que si habia tanto misterio seria algo hermoso,aang volvio en cuestion de segundos-ya puedes quitartela. En eso katara vio un claro hermoso rodeado por una ligera y fresca neblina,tenia un lago en el centro y el cesped se sentia como para dormir sobre el mucho tiempo-es hermoso aang!,en mi imaginacion no cabria un lugar como este,y eso que no nos podremos quedar de noche,las estrellas se ven mejor que cuando las veiamos en el polo sur y el ambiente es perfecto para dormir,katara estaba muy contenta,se sentia como una niña otravez,aang le lanzo un pequeño viento a su cabello que lo mando hacia adelante,entonces katara le mando una pequeña esfera de agua que el congelo con facilidad,luego ella se tiro al lago,aang esperaba a que saliera para recibirla con agua,pero katara no salia...el se preocupo al nivel de que se le podia salir el alma por la flecha,se tiro al agua y aun asi no veia a katara por ningun lado,depronto sintio una corriente que lo azoto lanzandolo fuera del lago,katara salio riendose a mas no poder-muy buena jajaja,-vea a quien le gustan los juegos ahora mas que a mi. Depronto hubo un silencio,katara vio que su ropa mojada marcaba sus curvas y todo su cuerpo,se sonrojo-mira...usa esto para secarte. Katara se acerco a el no para coger la toalla sino para lanzarse sobre el a besarlo,aang no se nego y la tomo de la cintura,ambos cayeron al suave cesped mientras se besaban con mucha pasion,se despegaban 1 segundo para tomar aire y se volvian a aplastarse los labios en un beso que cada vez encendia mas la pasion entre los dos,aang empezo a acariciar el cuerpo de katara,musloss,piernas,estomago y llego hasta sus pechos,katara tenia el mejor cuerpo de todas las chicas del grupo y de todas las mujeres que aang habia conocido,y aun mas,katara se sentia a su merced,deslizo sus manos por las tunicas de aang lo cual encendio una llama dentro de el,ella no sabia que aang era tan habilidoso para hacer que se excitara con tanta facilidad,sintio como aang empezo a soltar el cinturon que sostenia su ropa,ella estaba a su merced,pero por mas que quisiera,sintio que tuvo que detenerlo-que pasa...no me deseas?-si...dijo ella pensativa-desesperadamente-entonces no pillo cual es el problema-el problema es que,pensaras que soy tonta pero..apenas si nos volvimos a encontrar hace unos dias-pero los dos deseamos esto desde hace mucho tiempo katara-quiero asegurarme que seas el mismo del que me enamore,y hasta ahora eres mucho mas de lo que puedo llegar a soñar...te amo-tambien te amo,katara le dio un beso en la mejilla-eres un poco sentimental,no es asi...y ahora que hago con este calenton. ella trato de contenerse pero se tuvo que reir,-secarte y irnos,nos deben estar esperando. Crees que decia enserio lo de ir en la tarde,ellos deberan entender que necesitamos un tiempo para los dos,desde que encontre este lugar cuando iba por primera vez a conocer a esos dos nobles hace unas semanas...sabia que si algun dia te volvia a ver te traeria aqui,para mi suerte no paso mucho tiempo-eres hermoso sabias?-me encanta que lo sepas.

Aang la condujo a una cueva oscura-aca comeremos..-pero si no se ve nada,-ahora arreglare eso,saco una llama de su mano y encendio las antorchas,las llamas se reflejaron en piedras preciosas que habian por toda la cueva llenandola de brillos y hermosos tonos,katara estaba impresionada ante lo bello y detallista que podia ser su novio,lo abrazo por los hombros y le dio un tierno beso en los labios,el sonreia de solo ver lo feliz que hacia a katara. Se sentaron a comer,aang se la pasaba viendo a katara y la forma que sonreia delicadamente a cada cucharada que se llevaba a la boca,el estaba muy enamorado.

-Definitivamente solo me faltan corazones en mis ojos para ti,katara rio sonrojada aunque no se notaba por los destellos de la cueva. Luego se fueron a arrecostar en el pasto un tiempo mientras se besaban y hablaban,ambos aferrados sin querer soltarse del otro.

-Voy a darme un chapuzon,dijo aang,el clima aqui es perfecto para esto. Se retiro su camisa dejando solo el pantalon y su collar y se lanzo-quieres entrar?-no traje ropa interior adecuada para esto,-aam de acuerdo,saldre para hacerte compañia. -No espera-espero?-si,cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga-de acuerdo...el sonrojado ya veia venir lo que katara iba a hacer. Ella se quito sus ropas quedando solo en ropa interior,katara tenia un cuerpo muy bello,sus pechos habian crecido,tambien sus piernas,pero conservaba una delicada y delgada cintura que le hacia ver un cuerpo delineado perfecto,entro al lago y le dijo a su novio que a duras penas se resistia de no ver esa escena-abre tus brazos y abrazame,pero no abras los ojos hasta que me abrazes. eso hizo aang y sintio la delicada cintura desnuda de katara ademas de la hermosa figura que debido a las aguas cristalinas podia ver,katara pego su cuerpo contra el de el dejando que aang sintiera su cuerpo entero sin excepcion,pero su cara estaba roja a mas no poder,-no tenias que hacerlo si no querias-no...no es eso,es solo que me siento algo timida-estas conmigo,descuida,no hare nada que tu no quieras,solo dejate llevar...la mirada de katara cambio en ese momento,puso sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de aang,que era muy gruesa y no lograba rodearla,haciendo que se pegara todavia mas a el para lograrlo,aang sentia como sus pechos se pegaban a su cuerpo,estaba demasiado excitado y por la respiracion de katara,veia que ella tambien,se fundieron en un beso eterno y querian que ese momento nunca terminara,ella amarro sus pies a la cintura de aang,aang la ayudo a subir,haciendo que ella quedara mas alta,mientras la sostenia por la cintura,fue su oportunidad para darle los besos en el cuello que tanto le gustaban,noto como la respiracion de katara se volvia mas agitada con el pasar de los minutos,separaban sus labios por milisegundos para tomar aire y seguian...katara acariciaba todo el torso de aang,mientras el acariciaba su cuerpo entero a lo cual katara llego a un punto en que empezo a gemir por la excitacion que le causaba todo eso. Katara separo los labios de los de el,empezo a frotar su nariz contra su rostro y le daba besos en el cuello. -Eres el mismo del que me enamore,tus besos,tus caricias,tu actitud,tu espiritu,tu personalidad,nada ha cambiado,me doy cuenta ahora. Dicho esto katara invito a aang a salir del lago y a que entraran en la cueva en la cual habia una colchoneta muy amplia que aang tenia preparada para pasar la noche con ella tendida sobre una superficie elevada de roca,como una cama. -Esto quiere decir que cambiaste de opinion?-quiere decir que te amo y quiero estar contigo por el resto de mis dias-katara entonces arrecosto a aang en la cama,pensaba que ya ella habia sido quien rechazo antes ese momento,ahora debia demostrarle que estaba dispuesta,abrio las piernas y se tiro a la cama aferrando sus manos al colchon,aang interpreto la accion de katara como,soy tuya,hazme lo que desees,lo que tu quieras yo tambien...se lanzo sobre ella acariciando y besando todo su cuerpo,aang estaba sudando pero esto solo le daba un toque mas sensual para katara,aang iba a quitarle el sosten y ella lo sabia asi que arqueo su cuerpo para facilitarle el trabajo,hecho esto el empezo a jugar con sus senos,aunque la cueva tuviera tonos rojos la cara roja de excitacion de katara se notaba a leguas,el no se quedaba atras,minutos despues aang se arrecosto y la puso sobre el,katara no dijo nada,dejaria que aang le diera todo el placer que quisiera,el igualmente no queria terminar rapido y por eso aun no llegaba a su zona intima,con sus dos manos apreto sus senos dandoles un masajeo al cual katara respondio con suaves gemidos que solo hacian que el se dispusiera mas a seguir,apretandolos con mas fuerza,ella dio un ligero grito ante esa accion-si te estoy lastimando,hazmelo saber-para nada,porfavor sigue...minutos despues aang empezo a tocar la zona intima de katara,quitandole lo que llevaba puesto en esa zona,ella hizo lo mismo con aang,el nisiquiera parecio afectado por el toque de katara,le comenzo a quitar su pantalon y su ropa interior dejando a la vista la completa musculatura de aang,apesar de todo aang no se quitaba el collar de gyatzo y ella sabia que no debia hacerlo. Luego aang estiro las piernas de katara a donde mas pudo,ella sabia lo que vendria asi que cerro los ojos y se aferro al colchon,en ese momento aang entro en ella por lo cual lanzo un grito de placer,se fundieron en uno solo,el se movia a medito ritmo no queriendo terminar rapido pero aceleraba su ritmo sin darse cuenta,pasados unos 20 minutos ambos llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo,aang se quito de encima y se tiro a su lado,ambos respirando muy agitados,porfin habian sellado ese pacto que los uniria por siempre,habian demostrado todo su amor en ese momento-estaremos juntos por siempre dijo katara acostandose en su pecho-asi sera mi vida.

Duraron un tiempo en la cama sin hablar,solo se abrazaban dandose calor mutuo,luego se vistieron y salieron a acostarse a orillas del lago a ver el atardecer juntos,disfrutaron viendo las estrellas durante horas buscando todo tipo de constelaciones y haciendo bromas que hacian el ambiente bastante agradable,katara sentia que aang no solo la hacia pasar momentos llenos de pasion,tambien de diversion y felicidad y eso la enamoraba todavia mas.

Era ya media noche cuando katara ya agotada se quedo dormida en el claro,aang la cargo y la llevo a la cama mirandola con una ternura infinita,la arropo de modo que se sintiera fresca pero sin sentir frio. La abrazo y le susurraba al oido suavemente te amo,ella quizas se desperto por las cosquillas o solo hablo dormida pero le respondio-te amo muchisimo mas aang. Dicho esto ambos descansaron el resto de la noche.

Katara desperto muy tarde,estaba cansada pero tambien feliz por el dia que habia tenido ayer,el mejor de su vida,al lado vio sobre un monticulo de rocas su desayuno y una nota de aang:buenos dias preciosa,disfruta tu desayuno como te gusta,tambien le agregue una tarta de frutas como las que el monje gyatzo me enseño a hacer,espero te guste...te espera un pequeño pero lindo obsequio afuera,ella se emociono aun mas,rapidamente desayuno disfrutando mucho la tarta que aang con tanto cariño habia hecho para ella,y salio a ver de que hablaba. Afuera esperaba el sonriente con sus manos en la espalda. -Buenos dias,ahora ponte de espaldas y cierra los ojos,ella lo hizo sin ninguna objecion mientras sentia como el rozaba su nuca,-que haces?ahi esta el collar de mi madre-confia en mi,ahora abrelos,katara se quito el collar para ver que le habia hecho,casi muere de la emocion al ver que al lado del simbolo de agua que tenia su collar habia otro simbolo,una mitad tenia el simbolo del aire,la otra el agua-lo talle anoche con rocas y madera de este lugar,para simbolizar nuestro amor y lo que vivimos en este lugar,nuestro lugar. -Es mucho mas hermoso ahora dijo ella emocionada y luego lo beso suavemente. Ahora si,volvamos al palacio.

* * *

Upaaa que noches tuvieron jajaja,trate de quitar un poco las partes de su relacion cuando escribia el texto,pero si quietaba mas se perderia la magia del momento,que lo disfruten fanas del kataang :D

ADELANTO:desde aui empieza la verdadera accion.

-sokka dejo inconciente a aang de un golpe

-NO!no entre ahi aang

-no,roku,debo ayudar a sokka.

-Aaang esta en peligro y todos con el,debes salvarlo...

-el cayo al piso agonizando.

-el avatar daiki me capturo

-ustedes dos deben proteger a aang,el no puede volver mas al mundo espiritual ahora que daiki desperto aqui,una guerra entre avatares y el creadosr del control estallara.

no se pierdan este capitulo de avatar la la leyenda de aang libro IV aire: El avatar daiki.

este capitulo esta lleno de accion,las frases que pongo son en desornden,son dialogos que apareceran a lo largo del texto


	9. Cap 9:El avatar daiki P1:el regreso

**By elements master:Sin publicar tres dias y casi me matan a punta de inbox y comentarios jaja,que bueno que les guste es para que comenten mas y publicar a diario(500 personas que leen mis historia!)estas partes del primer ataque de daiki se basan en 4 partes.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9: El avatar daiki P1: El regreso.**

Appa aterrizo en la azotea junto con aang y katara.

-Porque siento que olvide algo...dijo una pensativa katara. Adentro los esperaba al parecer un enfurecido zuko

-Holaaa zuko,nos demoramos un poco mas de lo planeado pero espero que ent...zuko no dejo terminar a aang

-TUUU...y TUUUU!decia mientras señalaba a katara de ultimo.

-Que pasa zuko,parece que tu rostro estuviera haciendo fuego control,dijo aang

-Noooo,no me digas que era anoche,dijo katara-que,que era anoche?paso algo?decia aang perdido

-Como pudiste olvidarlo!NO LO PUEDO CREEEEER!-de que hablan?de que se olvido katara-pues cariño,resulta que anoche zuko habia organizado tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Asi es!esperamos...y esperamos...y esperamos! y nunca llego el invitado de honor,te das cuenta de cuanta gente habia invitada?soy el hazme reir de los nobles del mundo entero,sin mencionar que toda la organizacion fue para nada,decia el señor del fuego con un melancolico rostro

-No le digas nada zuko,yo fui quien decidio quedarnos durante la noche.

-Debi saberlo,-lamento no haberselo recordado zuko,decia katara que aunque sabia que el dia anterior no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo,nadie se podia se podia enterar de lo ocurrido. Despues se escucho a lo lejos...-hazme reir del fuego zuko,lo estamos esperando para su disculpa. Zuko se puso rojo de nuevo. Aaaaagh!le salio fuego de la nariz-que hace aun gente aqui?-no he podido dormir,aun estoy pidiendo disculpas a la gente porque tu decidiste no venir a tu propia fiesta y aaaa!autocontrol zuko...se decia a si mismo,dicho esto se fue aun rojo...y bien señor de la risa?dijeron los nobles-AL DIABLO EL AUTOCONTROL!grito zuko,aang y katara vieron como de ese cuarto salia fuego,se fueron a un rincon donde nadie los escuchara y se echaron a reir.

-No habria cambiado el dia de ayer por una fiesta ni por nada del mundo-no digas eso,tu eres el avatar,tienes el mundo entero bajo tu responsabilidad.

-Lo se...pero a parte de mis deberes,tu eres mi mundo katara. Ella sonrio y lo beso-yo tambien pero shhhh,solto una tierna risa mientras le daba un beso en la nariz a aang,que luego bajo a su boca para besarlo durante unos minutos-deberiamos tomar un descanso,no dormi anoche mientras hacia tu collar y hablaba con roku.

-Hablaste con roku,ya te dijo cuando te tendras que ir?

-No,yo ya no aguantaba la inseguridad y lo contacte,me reprocho y me dijo que fuera paciente y tranquilo.

-Aaah te regañaron por impaciente,tan pronto te quieres ir?le dijo ella haciendo un puchero

-nono,es solo que me tiene preocupado saber que en un tiempo debere luchar contra daiki,que tal si fallo?que tal si muero?

-no moriras,has logrado defender al mundo antes,no perderas,ahora vamos a dormir,eso es lo que te tiene paranoico.

-puede ser,vamos,aun es muy temprano de todos modos.

Se acostaron en la cama,katara arrecosto a aang sobre sus piernas y comenzo a mimarlo hasta que se quedo dormido. Ella veia a aang con una dulzura y amor que nunca imagino sentir por alguien,para ella el era mas que solo el avatar,era un ser humano normal,ella conocia sus sufrimientos,sus alegrias,la carga que tenia y lo que le preocupaba...era el amor de su vida.

Unas horas mas tarde zuko entro en el cuarto.

-Vaya esto es un momento muy lindo...LEVANTENSE!

-aaah que que... que te pasa zuko,dijo aang exasperado

-Ya casi es medio dia,siquiera bajen a almorzar par de alaganes

-De acuerdo de acuerdo calmate.

**YA EN EL COMEDOR.**

Todos hablaban placidamente,incluso zuko que ya se habia calmado lo suficente para entablar una conversacion,excepto sokka quien llevaba bastante tiempo deprimido. -Dime de una vez que te pasa sokka?dijo suki preocupada,no has tocado tu plato y llevas bastante tiempo que no hablas ni haces una de tus gracias.

-Lo lamento suki,es...es solo que...un gran silencio domino la habitacion unos segundos; -aang me gustaria que hablaramos

-Claro dimelo

-A solas,al escuchar esto aang se puso serio, -de acuerdo. Salieron juntos hacia la habitacion de sokka. En el comedor una desconsolada suki lloraba por el cambio repentino de su amado. -Tranquila suki,llorar no es sano para ti y tu hijo,le dijo katara-mi hermano solo esta algo distraido de las cosas,es normal en el.

-Enrealidad...dijo toph-siento los latidos de su corazon apagados,me refiero a que esta sano pero es como si no quisiera vivir.

-Yo tengo una idea del problema,dijo suki mientras secaba sus lagrimas-anoche lo encontre mirando a la luna fijamente como si le hablara,y en la noche,mientras logro dormir un poco decia el nombre de yue.

-ooh me lo imaginaba,dijo katara decepcionada-aun conserva ese sentimiento de culpa,cree que yue murio por su culpa y crei que ya lo habia superado pero al parecer aun lo tiene atorado en el fondo de su ser...descuida suki,el te ama a ti y solo a ti,solo siente culpa,esperemos que lo supere. El silencio prevalecio en el comedor varios segundos...-katara,creo que deberias subir.

-Pasa algo malo toph?

-No todavia,cuando dijo eso katara subio hacia el cuarto de sokka;iba a entrar cuando escucho los gritos de sokka.

**Momentos antes:**

**-Dime que pasa sokka,porque estas tan apagado,no es normal en ti.**

**-Amigo,resulta que...volvi a soñar con yue,pero esta vez fue horrible,no logro soportarlo,ella murio y todo es mi culpa**

**-Sokka,no es tu culpa,ella lo hizo para mantener el equilibrio,para salvar a su cultura entera y lo hizo feliz aun sabiendo lo que venia,ella no esta muerta,es el espiritu de la luna**

**-Es lo mismo.**

**-No,no lo es,ella te ve sokka,todo el tiempo y se que esta orgullosa de ti.**

**-eso es de lo que quiero hablarte,quiero que me lleves con ella,necesito oir por su boca lo que tu me estas diciendo,o no vivire tranquilo.**

**-Sokka no puedo hacer eso,no esta permitido que un humano cruze al mundo espiritual,podria traer graves consecuencias para ambos mundos,incluyendo que podrias morir en el lugar.**

* * *

-Debes entender aang!no podre vivir si no hago esto.

-No sokka,no es algo que me pueda permitir hacer. Katara decidio pararse tras la puerta a escuchar la conversacion.

-Si fueras mi amigo me ayudarias a hablar con yue

-Si tu consideraras la carga que llevo encima,sabrias que no me puedo permitir poner el mundo entero en riesgo por solamente tu necesidad de disculparte por algo que no hiciste

-Pero ella si murio por mi culpa!ella me lo dijo,yo debia protegerla y no lo hice,se empezo a escuchar su llanto,-no pude...

-eso son solo sueños que te provocan tu torturada mente.

-Aaaaa!,katara escucho un golpe y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo,imagino que aang no soporto mas la arrogancia de sokka y en un arranque de furia decidio terminar la discusion propinandole un golpe,abrio la puerta de golpe y se asombro al ver lo que habia pasado,sokka en su arranque de furia golpeo a aang en el rostro dejandolo inconciente.

-Sokka!que has hecho!estas demente!.

-Ese tipo no es mi amigo,si me considerara al menos un poco me ayudaria a salir de mi pena

-Si tu fueras su amigo entenderias que el tiene un deber con el mundo entero,prefiero que te vallas antes de que diga algo que no debo

-Aaaagh!como sea,suerte!. Ella usaba su agua para curar la mejilla herida de aang...minutos despues el desperto.

-Katara?escuchaste la conversacion no es asi?-asi es,sokka es un arrebatado,no entiende las cosas,pero lo que yo no comprendo es que tu habias podido esquivar ese golpe con facilidad,porque no lo hiciste?

-Porque el lo necesitaba,solo que no imagine que me golperara con esa fuerza. Aun asi,esta noche ire al mundo de los espiritus y hablare con yue para ver que se hace.

-Lo haras ahora?

-No,esta noche hay luna llena por suerte,meditare en la azotea y tu cuidaras que nadie entre.

-De acuerdo,ahora ve a tu cuarto y descansa te parece?yo ire a hablar con mi hermano

-De acuerdo...

Katara fue a la terraza donde estaba sokka sentado mirando hacia el cielo. -Lo lamento katara,se que hice mal,y aang no debe usar sus poderes para un motivo egoista como el mio,pero...es solo que,siento que si yue no me disculpa,no podre vivir,siento que la traicione al tener un bebe con suki,amo a suki,pero no se si es lo correcto...

-Yue no murio por tu culpa sokka,ella lo hizo por voluntad propia para salvar al mundo y no hubiera dejado que la detuvieras...es una mujer muy valiente.

-Era...-es!ella te ve todo el tiempo,y no creo que le guste saber que estas asi,y aunque las cosas hubieran pasado como tu crees,ella ya te habria perdonado.

-Lo lamento katara,pero,para vivir tranquilo necesito escucharlo de yue. aaaam;suspiro ella viendo que no pudo ayudar a su hermano

-Al menos disculpate con aang

-No es el momento para eso,quiero estar solo,ire a dar una vuelta por la isla. Dicho esto sokka se paro y se fue sin decir nada mas. Katara lo dejo comprendiendo que el necesitaba tiempo para pensar y aun mas para sanar,pero creia plenamente que aang podria lograr que yue hablara con el. Decidio subir al cuarto de aang y ver como se encontraba,aunque era un simple golpe en la mejilla le preocupaba incluso eso!

-Como estas cariño,-tranquilizate,fue un simple golpe en la mejilla katara,pero me alegra que estes tan atenta por mi-no esperes menos de mi,le dijo mientras se metia en las cobijas a darle un beso

-Aaaaugh!me duele.

-Perdoname,lo olvide

-Descuida.

Se quedaron callados ambos durante unos minutos hasta que aang rompio el silencio. -Es increible que pueda estar aqui,bajo las sabanas,contigo;no tenia un tiempo de descanso hace mucho,aunque es insoportable el saber que en un tiempo estare en otra batalla que decidira el destino del mundo

-Lo lograras,no estaras solo,descuida.

* * *

Estaba toph en la sala principal usando a momo para tapar sus orejas debido a los llantos de suki

-Ey!deberias calmarte chica,nadie ha muerto

-lo se..pero en este estado soy muy emocional,dijo suki en medio del llanto. Momo se desespero tambien y se fue volando dejando a toph ahora con almohadas en su cabeza

-Hayyyy!ahora me gustaria ser sorda tambien.

Entro un sirviente en la sala:

-Carta para toph Beifong. -Damela porfavor,se la dio y se fue...

-Suki,podrias...

-aaaaajaaaajjjjjaaaa soka!aaaaaj!

-Hay no puede ser cierto,no imagine a una mujer sufriendo asi por sokka,olvidalo alguien mas me ayudara. Subio hacia el cuarto de aang; -o a esos dos les esta dando un ataque al mismo tiempo o este va a ser un momento incomodo. Entro al cuarto

-Aaah!toph que,que haces aqui?

-pues resulta que necesito que katara me lea esta carta,si no te importa prestarmela un momento

-Descuida toph,vamos a tu cuarto te leere la carta...

YA EN EL CUARTO DE TOPH:

-Es una carta de tus padres

-Aaagh ya me imagino de que trata,leela:

**Querida hija,sabemos que aunque no estas de acuerdo con lo que es bueno para ti y deberias hacer,queremos decirte que...**detente katara porfavor,ya se de que trata,no es necesario que leas esa basura

-wow,tan mala es la situacion?

-aaagh,me temo que si. Te lo contare todo.

**FLASHBACK.**

**La academia beifong,la mejor escuela de tierra control y unica en enseñar habilidades de metal control en el mundo.**

**-Vamos intentos fallidos de hombres,si no pueden mover una moneda como esperan ser grandes maestros tierra!decia toph mientras sus tres estudiantes miraban al piso decepcionados,sabian que su si-fu era dura,pero la respetaban ante todo sabiendo el gran poder que poseia.**

**-Lo intentamos maestra,no es facil**

**-Claro que lo es!solo sientan la tierra,sientan hasta el mas minimo gramo de mineral dentro de esa moneda,escuchen la tierra,dejen que hable por ustedes. En ese momento llego un alcon mensajero de la nacion del fuego y se poso en su hombro,los pupilos se asustaron pero ella no tuvo expresion alguna de terror,-Haru,puedes venir;haru quien decidio vivir en el estado beifong para aprender mas tierra control y metal control de toph llego al instante**

**-Dime toph...**

**-Serias tan amable de leerme esta carta porfavor**

**-De acuerdo:**

**Querida toph beifong,supongo que sabras que se acerca el cumpleaños del avatar aang y queremos que todos sus amigos intimos esten con el celebrando su fecha especial,katara,sokka y suki ya deberian estar camino a la nacion del fuego tambien...asi que esperamos con ancias hospedarte querida amiga att:señor del fuego zuko.**

**-Vaya vaya,asi que llamita quiere reunir a todo el equipo,que opinas haru.**

**-Pues...yo creo que deberias tomarte un descanso,despues de todo has hecho un buen trabajo con todos los alumnos que has tenido**

**-y dejas a esos araganes descansar?no lo se...**

**-pues..si quieres yo podria encargarme de ellos hasta tu regreso,ellos simpatizan conmigo al fin y al cabo**

**-Baaah solo porque eres muy blando;pero supongo que si tu te quedas enseñandoles al menos aprenderan algo,ya sabes lo basico de metal control. Muchachos viajare unos dias a la nacion del fuego,espero ver avances para cuando este aqui de nuevo o se lamentaran de no haberlo hecho,les decia a los tres mientras alzaba su puño en frente de ellos,-intentenlo de nuevo y no se muevan hasta que esa moneda se mueva por si sola.**

**Toph salio de la academia feliz de que nuevamente se encontraria con pies ligeros,la reina de la dulzura,el capitan boomerang,su novia suki para quien nunca penso uno de sus apodos y llamita. Mientras empacaba en su casa sus padres entraron al cuarto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos alegres.**

**-Hija debemos hablar contigo**

**-No puedo ahora,debo partir a la nacion del fuego**

**-ese es el punto,no podras ir**

**-Queee!?como que no podre ir?!**

**-Ya tienes 19 años hija,y como sabras,nosotros no somos eternos,y queremos dejar un futuro estable para ti y tu pareja**

**-Pareja?yo no tengo pareja!**

**-Ya eres toda una señorita en edad de casarse,y aun no has tenido tu primer relacion amorosa,a pesar de todo eres muy linda y eso no seria problema para ti,asi que decidimos escoger a tu futuro esposo,la boda se celebrara en la proxima semana**

**-Noooo,estan locos?no me casare con un hombre que ni conozco,no necesito una pareja,el amor es para tontos,y porsupuesto que ire a ver a mis amigos,nadie me lo va a impedir**

**-Me temo que si lo haremos hija,por tu bien**

**-que saben ustedes de mi bien?nunca me han escuchado!**

**-porque no sabes lo que quieres**

**-si lo se,y en lo que quiero no esta casarme,menos por la fuerza. En ese momento aparecieron unos guardias que tratarian de evitar que toph se fuera-pfff dijo la maestra tierra y con unos simples movimientos de su cabeza,aprisiono a todos en el suelo.**

**-Toph!te lo ordenamos!**

**-Ya les dije que nadie me va a decir que hacer,ire por mi voluntad y si ustedes hacen algo indebido olviden que tienen una hija. Dicho esto salio de la casa hacia el pueto derramando lagrimas en silencio.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

* * *

-Mis padres quieren que me case a la fuerza con un hombre que nisiquiera conozco,son unos ignorantes!no pueden hacer eso!toph se exaspero.

-Calmate,nadie te obligara a hacer nada que no quieras y aunque no estoy de acuerdo contigo en que el amor es para tontos,tu no necesitas de nadie para ser feliz,es algo que admiro mucho de ti

-Te lo agradezco katara,se siente mucho mejor cuando no te lo guardas solo para ti

-Siempre es bueno compartir lo que sentimos...-puede que tengas razon,ahora creo que ire a hablar con suki,supongo que ella no se siente mejor que yo. Toph cogio la carta y se la rompio en mil pedazos sin dejar que katara la leyera,no sabrianel problema que les iba a venir:

**-****Querida hija,sabemos que aunque no estas de acuerdo con lo que es bueno para ti y deberias hacer,queremos decirte que te perdonamos por tu arrogancia,tu prometido se siente preocupado por tus sentimientos y saldra a buscarte para desposarte,sobra decir que si esto sigue asi daremos por hecho una arrogancia y delito por parte del señor del fuego el ayudarte a contradecir nuestra autoridad y tendremos problemas...y no seran por el lado amable.**

Katara volvio al cuarto de aang,pensando que deberia ir a consolar a sukki,pero ya antes lo habia hecho y por el contrario empeoro,asi que decidio dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Y entonces...que necesitaba toph?

-Aaaam cosas de chicas,nada importante,ahora...que tal si volvemos a nuestros asuntos,que si son muy importantes,te parece si nos arrunchamos?dijo ella tiernamente como cual bebe busca a su padre

-No te imaginas lo mucho que me gustaria,pero esta anocheciendo,debemos hacer esto entre mas temprano mejor

-De acuerdo,tienes razon.

* * *

Que tal,espero les halla gustado,de ahora en adelante empieza mucha accion para el "equipo avatar"

ADELANTO:

-Asi que tu eres la vida actual de mi hermano,que insignificante

-No podre hacerlo katara,es muy fuerte,morire

-si aang muere esta noche,ambos mundos moriran con el

-Ahora un batalla entre todos los avatares pasados y el avatar daiki se desencadenara

-Yue...eres tu?

-al final el solo logro derribar a los 6 bandidos con su espada,pero...

-El ya agonizaba y sentia como se le iba la vida cuando un destello paracio en frente de el

Todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo de Avatar la leyenda de aang libro IV aire:El avatar daiki Parte 2:las consecuencias.


	10. 10:El avatar daiki P2:las consecuencias

**Es bueno ver que la serie ya tiene fieles seguidores.**

**By elements master**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10:El avatar daiki P2:Las consecuencias**

A medida que caia la noche abrazada por la resplandeciente luna en su maxima forma,katara y aang pasaban suavemente por los pasillos para tratar de que nisiquiera toph supiera que estaban ahi,aunque esperaban que ya estuviera dormida,nadie debia percatarse de lo que ocurria.

-Ya sabes,por ningun motivo dejes que nadie entre aqui,necesito que esto pase inadvertido

-Si si relajate,dijo katara algo exhausta y con una mueca en su rostro,entre mas rapido terminara aang mas pronto podria pedirle que la abrazara bajo las cobijas. Aang se concentro y unos minutos mas tarde,sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar,un brillo que katara no veia desde hace años...estaba cruzando al mundo de los espiritus.

El aparecio en un bosque color rojizo aunque estaba de noche en el mundo espiritual,las horas en que la luna dominaba el territorio,por suerte la luna era muy grande y sobresaltaba a leguas,aang debia llegar debajo de la luna en donde se encontraba el templo de la luna y del oceano,alli encontraria a yue,corrio unos kilometros hasta llegar a otro bosque,pero ese bosque era completamente oscuro,aun mas que la noche y estaba marchito,pero el ya estaba cerca y eso no iba a detenerlo,iba a adentrarse en el bosque cuando...

-Aang!que haces aqui

-Roku!,pues estoy buscando a yue,y necesito llegar al templo de la luna y el oceano que esta cruzando este bosque

-No debes entrar a ese bosque rodeado de oscuridad,se dice que ese bosque fue el escondite de daiki por años,esta rodeado de magia negra,y tu no tienes tus poderes en este mundo,si entras ahi no podre ayudarte

-Eso son solo rumores roku,ademas..no que aun no puedo encontrarmelo,esta sellado

-Es un demonio impredecible,el buscara absorber tu espiritu para ser un avatar completo,no entres!

-Lo lamento roku,pero debo hacer esto...por el bien de mi amigo. Dicho esto aang entro al bosque sin prestar cuidado a las advertencias del antiguo avatar

-ooh avatar daichi,espiritus,porfavor protejanlo.

Mientras aang se adentraba en el bosque sentia como el escalofrio lo invadia,aquel bosque era oscuro,siniestro,sin signos algunos de vida,veia como ya el templo estaba cerca,cuando un escalofrio aun mayor le recorrio el espinazo y cayo al suelo inconciente.

* * *

Sokka caminaba por las oscuras y ya medio vacias calles de la ciudad mirando al suelo con mucha tristeza,la gente que lo veia lo miraba como si vieran a un errante caminar entre ellos,sokka no sentia el paso de las horas mientras caminaba,no queria nada a parte de estar solo. Sin darse cuenta caminaba ya por los caminos desabitados de la isla,caminos que en ocasiones estaban llenos de bases rebeldes o simples vandalos...

-Miren a quien tenemos aqui,sokka reacciono y volvio en si,-el guerrero sokka amigo del avatar aang,que haces solo por estos lugares,pueden ocurrirte cosas...

-Quienes son?les pregunto sokka con tono desafiante

-aah simples comerciantes de alto riesgo,amigos de lo ajeno,si entiendes lo que digo

-Pierden su tiempo,no traigo nada valioso conmigo

-Bueno...resulta que,en si tu eres un objeto valioso,cualquier grupo rebelde pagaria mucho por tu cabeza. Sokka se preparo para lo que sabia que iba a venir,dejo su espada y su boomerang en el palacio,pero aun asi no perderia contra 6 simples vandalos; los 6 hombres empezaron a atacarlo por diferentes angulos,sokka bloqueba las cuchillas que le lanzaban con sus muñecas recubiertas de metal,mientras les propinaba golpes en la cara que aunque bastanta fuertes,no se rendian.

-Wow,eres bastante habilidoso,no esperaba menos de un heroe de guerra

-No esperaba mas de unos simples bandidos,el inicio otro ataque noqueando a dos de ellos,luego brinco encima de los 2 que seguian,dandoles un golpe a cada uno en la nuca antes de caer,uno de ellos saco una espada y empezo a lanzar golpes al guerrero que los esquivaba con facilidad,no se percato que se acercaba el que parecia el lider de los bandidos y lo cogio inmovilizandolo por la espalda,el otro le mando la espada al pecho pero el la bloqueo con su tobillera y le dio una patada en el rostro,ahora solo quedaba uno,pero antes de que sokka lograra reaccionar al siguiente ataque el bandido logro incertarle una daga al lado de su corazon,por su boca empezo a salir sangre,antes de caer desfallecido al suelo le dio un cabezaso que alejo al bandido,rapidamente tomo de su mano la navaja y se la clavo en el estomago,dejando al final a los 6 hombres en el suelo junto con el,agonizando,sokka sentia como su vida se debilitaba y por alguna razon solo podia pensar en ese momento,-alla voy yue...,de repente observo como de la luna llena decendia una joven,con ropas y pelo blanco,piel morena y hermosos ojos azules que resaltaban.

-Yue?

-Aun no es tu momento sokka

-Yue,perdoname,te falle,estas asi por mi culpa,decia en medio de su dolor. Las manos de yue empezaron a brillar y las puso sobre la herida de sokka

-Eso no es verdad sokka,lo que hice lo hice por amor a mi pueblo,mi cultura y por sobre todo...a ti,nadie me hubiera logrado detener,la gente vive por un proposito,y este es el mio,estoy muy feliz de que sea asi,y no te preocupes por mi,estoy bien,tu vive la vida,se feliz con suki,amala y ama a tu hijo como a nadie en este mundo. Dicho esto retiro sus manos de la herida,esta empezo a regenerar los tejidos y musculos dañados,como si nada hubiera pasado,el recobro las suficientes energias para pararse.

-Te lo agradezco yue,necesitaba oir esas palabras de ti

-No es solo por eso que estoy aqui sokka,aang fue al mundo espiritual a buscarme para hablar contigo,el avatar roku le advirtio no entrar al bosque,pero...el no hizo caso y ahora corre un grave peligro,ten esto,roku me lo dio,entonces aparecio ante sus manos un pequeño frasco con una gota de liquido amarillo. -Es el elixir que hara que aang despierte del trance y vuelva sano y salvo al mundo fisico,pero tienes que correr,es solo cuestion de minutos,o aang morira y todos nosotros con el

-Espera...te volvere a ver?

-sokka,yo siempre estoy contigo,dicho esto yue desaparecio y sokka empezo a correr con toda su energia al palacio de la nacion del fuego.

* * *

Aang desperto en lo que parecia una cueva,pero estaba iluminada por dos grandes antorchas,trato de liberarse y noto que estaba encadenado,siendo mas detallista vio que las cadenas estaban conectadas a 4 pilares y en el centro,sobre el un circulo de piedra con raras escrituras.

-Asi que esta es la vida actual de mi hermano,que desgracia ver el ser tan debil en que se ha convertido,decia una figura de un demonio que no dejaba ver su rostro saliendo entre las sombras

-Quien eres?dijo aang en tono desafiante

-Calma,calma,es una pena que no me reconozcas hermano,estoy mas que decepcionado

-tu..tu eres el avatar daiki?pero,no es posible,tu no debias aparecer hasta dentro de un tiempo

-asi es,aun no puedo salir de este maldito lugar,si le hubieras prestado atencion al anciano quiza no estarias en este dilema,aunque...eso solo seria posponer lo inevitable. Aang se quedo en silencio

-Bueno,veo que no eres muy conversador hermano,pues yo tengo mucho por decirte luego de siglos de estar encerrado!vociferaba-pero esto acabara,yo tomare los poderes que me corresponden y debi tener desde un principio y sere un avatar completo!ambos mundos caeran y yo,sere el supremo gobernante de todo!solto una escalofriante risa. -Bueno,no nos retrasemos mas,empezemos la transfucion. Daiki empezo a recitar un conjuro tan atroz que aang sentia que si no se tapaba los oidos iba a estallar,pero las cadenas se lo impedian. Daiki empezo a unir una enorme llamarada con una inmensa ola de agua que aang solo podia hacer en estado avatar,de la combinacion del fuego y el agua salio un vapor negro.

* * *

Sokka entro al palacio sin esperar que lo saludaran ni nada,vio a zuko que aun estaba despierto en la entrada

-Que ocurre sokka?

-aang...problemas...yo debo...aaah!dijo mientras seguia corriendo dejando a zuko sin entender una palabra.

Aang vio como el vapor negro tomaba forma en los dedos de daiki y este empezaba a acercar sus manos hacia el mientras sus apagados ojos se veian brillar a travez de su tunica,hacia todo lo que podia por liberarse,sintio como las filosas uñas del demonio lo tocaron,creyo que era el final cuando... de repente su pecho y tatuajes comenzaron a brillar,pero el no habia hecho eso

-Que!?daichi?no puede ser! dijo daiki en lo que el destello lo saco volando varios metros,aang vio como ese mismo destello corto las cadenas y empezo a correr hacia la salida de la cueva

-aaah no escaparas de mi tan facilmente.

Sokka llego al ultimo piso viendo a katara asomada en la azotea

-sokka que haces aqui,espera no puedes pasar

-katara aang corre peligro,si no le doy esto morira ahora,katara asustada dejo a su hermano entrar hasta donde estaba el cuerpo del avatar sudando y temblando aunque katara no lo habia notado,introdujo la gota del elixir en su boca y hizo que se la tragara,los tauajes del chico dejaron de brillar.

Aang corria por el bosque a todo lo que daban sus pies tropezando constantemente con los arboles que daiki destrozaba para bloquear su paso,depronto un humo blanco empezo a rodearlo,daiki trato de entrar en el humo pero fue repelido,el cuerpo del aang desaparecio en el bosque regresandolo al mundo fisico.

Cuando el cuerpo fisico de aang dejo de brillar un humo blanco empezo a salir de la nada,entre el humo aparecio el avatar roku ante sokka y katara

-Te lo agradezco sokka,salvaste a aang,y tu katara,protegelo desde ahora,el no debe hacer mas viajes al mundo espiritual hasta que emprenda su viaje,debido a que daiki lo descubrio,logro salir del bosque hacia el mundo de los espiritus,ahora una guerra en el mundo espiritual se librara,los avatares pasados podremos detenerlo y enviarlo de nuevo al bosque,pero aang ahora tendra menos tiempo antes de que el llegue al mundo fisico,ustedes dos deben ayudarnos,el mundo espiritual se los retribuira. Luego de eso roku desaparecio dejando ver a aang quien empezaba a despertar tendido en el piso

-Que sucedio...

-eso te ibamos a preguntar,que paso en el mundo de los espiritus?

-daiki me atrapo y no pude hacer nada,katara yo...tuve miedo

-Daiki?quien es ese hablando de todo esto dijo sokka

-No es el momento para eso sokka,por ahora manten todo esto en secreto para los 3.

-Esta bien,hablando de cosas secretas,aang queria darte las gracias pero tambien disculparme por hacer que arriesgaras tu vida por mis deseos egoistas

-descuida sokka,ahora solo quiero descansar,dijo aang mirando al suelo sin mostrar expresion alguna

-Como digas,ire a dormir,suki ya debe estar dormida. Cuando sokka se fue,katara ayudo a aang que aun no tenia las fuerzas para levantarse

-No se que hacer katara,el es muy poderoso,ni aunque hubiera tenido mis poderes lo hubiera derrotado

-Para eso entrenaras,ademas estas bien,es lo que importa

-si no hubiera sido por el avatar daichi hubiera muerto alli

-te contactaste con el?

-no,pero cuando daiki iba a tomar mis poderes,una luz salio de mi y lo arrojo lejos,luego empezo a gritar su nombre,en fin,creo que no podre hacerlo,y si lo hago,morire al hacerlo

-No digas eso aang,tu lograras vencerlo y viviras

-no seamos optimistas katara,el avatar yangchen murio haciendolo y era una poderosa maestra...que oportunidad tengo yo?

-tu tambien eres un poderoso maestro.

Aang no dijo nada mas despues de eso. -Escuchame,dijo katara,-eres un hombre valiente y fuerte,ahora vamos a descansar. Al llegar a la habitacion katara esperaba que el se sintiera al menos un poco mejor respecto al asunto...pero el solo se acosto y cerro sus ojos,ella decepcionada se acosto y lo abrazo por la espalda-se que necesitas apoyo cariño,cuentas conmigo para todo,luego cerro los ojos...el sliencio prevalecio en el cuarto durante mucho tiempo y ninguno de los dos podia dormir...

-Oye katara

-dime

-mañana volvere a hablar con los avatares,tengo que empezar a entrenar cuanto antes

-tengo que hablarte de eso,roku nos dijo que no podrias viajar mas al mundo de los espiritus hasta que el lo diga

-Aaaagh,de acuerdo. Katara prefirio no contarle la batalla que se podia estar librando en esos momentos,no queria preocuparlo mas

-al menos...prometeme una cosa aang,seras paciente y no dejaras que esto te derrumbe,tu cultura,tus vidas pasadas y todos nosotros estamos contigo,nada saldra mal

-no creo que pueda prometer algo como eso,katara se levanto y puso sus manos sobre el rostro de aang

-porfavor,por mi aang

-de acuerdo,ahora descansemos te parece..

-si,buenas noches.

* * *

Espero les halla gustado,en el proximo cap esta la guerra.

-Tu...eres un maestro aire,no es posible!

-Todo es posible cuando el mal domina muchacho

-Los cuatro hombres empezaron a brillar como el avatar

-Chicos entrare en estado avatar,refugiense..

-Como es que uso sangre control sin luna llena...

-katara,se la llevaron...

-El avatar esta furioso,si nos encuentra nos mata

Este capitulo en especial es de lucha,me gusto mucho

Todo esto y mucho mas en Avatar la leyenda de aang libro IV aire:El avatar daiki P3:alli vamos ba sing se


	11. El avatar daiki P3:alli vamos ba sing se

**By elements master**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11:El avatar daiki P3:alli vamos ba sing se**

Esa mañana katara y aang despertaron muy temprano. Aang se levanto con una actitud totalmente distinta a la del dia anterior

-Te sientes mejor?pregunto ella esperando como respuesta un si...

-asi es,pense mucho lo que dijiste,creo que podre hacerlo,y no debo gastar el tiempo que nos queda en malos pensamientos

-asi me gusta cariño...de momento oyeron el grito de suki.

* * *

Suki desperto con una lamentable y profunda tristeza reflejada en su rostro,sobando su estomago que ya tenia 3 meses de embarazo,sabia que el llanto y la tristeza no le hacian nada bueno al bebe,pero no tenia otra forma de desahogarse debido a los repentinos cambios de sokka,estaba hundida en sus pensamientos cuando reacciono por el sonido de la puerta

-Buenos dias suki,ella no voltio

-Hola sokka;el se sento a su lado y le puso una bandeja sobre las rodillas

-mira,te traje tu desayuno,le puse extra porque nuestro bebe necesita alimentarse muy bien

-gracias...supongo,suki si notaba el cambio favorable en su actitud,pero estaba sumida en una tristeza que no la dejaba reaccionar ante ello.

-oye...no quiero verte mas asi,no es sano,escuchame...lamento mi actitud de estos ultimos dias,es solo...que estaba sumido en una culpa que no debia sentir,pero ya no es asi y no sentire mas esa culpa

-no entiendo...que me que quieres decir con todo esto

-que te amo y...que estoy listo para dar el siguiente paso,se puso de rodillas ante suki y saco un anillo con un precioso diamante azul agua marina-tu quieres ser mi espo...-siiiiiii!grito a los cuatro vientos,sokka cayo al suelo con las manos sobre sus orejas,pero sin poder dejar de sonreir. No pasaron mas de cinco minutos antes de que toph,zuko,aang y katara se encontraran en el cuarto alarmados por el grito de suki

-Que!paso algo malo!dijo zuko alarmado,katara puso una cara de ternura cuando vio el anillo en la mano de suki-sokka porfin se decidio,dijo con alegria

-siii asi es,dijo suki en lo que ayudaba a parar a sokka

-y...cuando sera la boda?pregunto toph curiosa

-tu diras cuando suki

-pues...antes de que mi vientre crezca y aprovechando que todos estamos reunidos,que te parece una semana

-entre mas pronto mejor,dicho esto se dieron un apasionante beso frente a todos los presentes,aang y katara que se encontraban al fondo apretaban su mano viendo la escena

-bueno...ya que levantaron al palacio entero,nos vemos abajo para el desayuno.

-eeh pero,no habia notado esto dijo sokka impresionado señalando al collar de katara...aang le pediste compromiso a mi hermana?

-estos dos entonces se sonrojaron a mas no poder,sus ojos parecian un par de lupas sobre sokka

-queee,noo,aun no estamos listos para eso,dijo katara mientras aang asentia a todo lo que ella decia-esto es solo un regalo que el me hizo

-de acuerdo,quitenseme de encima ya entendi,todos rieron viendo la escena

-bajemos a desayunar

-bajen ustedes...,aang y yo iremos en un momento. Ellos se fueron aun riendose

-escucha aang,no malinterpretes lo que acabo de pasar

-nono,opino lo mismo que tu,enrealidad habia olvidado lo que significaba darle un collar a la mujer que se ama,aun no estamos listos para eso

-eso crees?dijo katara

-eso crees tu?

Ella lo penso por unos momentos...-aceptare todo lo que tu quieras hacer conmigo,ahora el pensativo era aang...

-tenemos cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparnos ahora

-como quieras.

En ese momento zuko irrompio en el cuarto,-aang tenemos trabajo y segun lo que dice esta nota del rey tierra kuei,es urgente

-que esta pasando zuko?

-problemas con el mundo de los espiritus,esa es tu area,yo ire aprovechando que mi tio nos ayudara.

Aang salio rapido de la habitacion sin dejar que zuko y katara terminaran de hablar,el imaginando que si el problema provenia del mundo de los espiritus podria ser que el avatar daiki estuviera suelto,dando enormes y rapidos pasos llego a la azotea donde estaba appa,seguido por todo el grupo que lo vio tan impaciente.

-Aang,dejame hablarte,recuerda que ire contigo

-katara dijimos que no te arriesgarias por mi

-no,eso es lo que tu dijiste,y no me quedare aqui como un hongo,se subio a appa y se aferro a los bordes de la montura

-aang creeme,no hay poder que la mantenga aqui si te vas sin ella,dijo sokka

-se paciente aang,no habia terminado,hay otro problema...mi padre escapo.

La angustia invadio la cara de todos los presentes,talvez daiki tenia planes para ozai,su fuego control no podia volver por nada del mundo,aang no lo permitiria,el silencio y temor invadio a todos los presentes

-Bueno,derrotar a ozai es mi tarea como heroe de guerra,dijo sokka mientras se subia a appa-y aunque ya sea una señorita,debo verlar por el bien de mi hermana,suki,crees que deba ir?

-adelante,quizas les haga falta

-y no se olviden de mi,dijo toph,-no quiero quedarme a ver mas cambios de animo en suki...

-bueno,suspiro aang,-supongo que sera imposible quitarmelos de encima,se los agradezco amigos,sera como en los viejos tiempos...y ahi vieron como momo llegaba y se paraba en el hombro de aang

-vaya,quien lo diria,dijo zuko

-no me olvide de ti momo,ahora si como en los viejos tiempos,jip j...-espera zuko,debo hablarte,decia mai mientras entraba en el lugar

-ahora no mai,debo irme enseguida,jip jip,dijo el señor del fuego

-estoy embarazada!

-que?no te escucho...

-Vas a ser padre!,zuko leyo los labios de su esposa y su cara se volvio un mar de angustia. Mai solo se dio la vuelta no queriendo ver su expresion

-Felicitaciones zuko!dijo katara

-yo...yo voy a ser padre,necesito arrecostarme

-que pasa zuko,estas palido,un hijo es un regalo maravilloso de la vida. Zuko no decia nada,escondio su rostro

-si,supongo que tendras razon,obviamente nadie creyo una sola palabra de lo que dijo

-no quieres ser padre llamita?

-si,es solo,que tal si soy tan mal padre como el que me crio a mi

-no te compares con el zuko,dijo aang-tu eres completamente distinto a toda tu familia a excepcion de tu tio. Zuko prefirio cambiar el tema

-que creen que este pasando en ba sing se?

-aaagh,yo tengo una idea de lo que puede ser,entre aang y katara les contaron la historia del avatar daichi y de su hermano malvado que trataria de destruir el mundo,del entrenamiento que aang deberia tener en un tiempo,tambien les contaron el encuentro de aang con daiki en su viaje al mundo de los espiritus

-vaya,tantas cosas han pasado en mi palacio?dijo zuko sarcasticamente

-sokka,hablando de todo esto,tu salvaste a aang,quien te dio ese elixir?

-fue yue,unos bandidos me asaltaron y quede herido,yue me salvo cuando moria y me dio el encargo del avatar roku para salvar a aang,me decia que era algo muy grave...solo ahora entiendo a lo que se referia

-asi es,este sera nuestro mayor reto,dijo aang serio

-pero lo superaremos,dijo una sonriente katara

-eso espero,dijo zuko aun palido

-vamos zuko,de nuevo con tu pesimismo. Zuko iba a responder cuando la palidez le cambio a color verde y tuvo que darse la vuelta para vomitar al aire

-buaaah zuko calmate.

-Haaay no lo puedo creer,no lo puedo creer no lo puedo creeeer!

-pues creelo,ser padre es una bendicion,con el tiempo te acostumbraras a la idea.

-con todos ustedes encima appa se cansara mas rapido de lo normal,ya no es tan joven como antes,tardaremos 2 dias en llegar,no te esfuerces mucho amigo,le dijo mientras acariciaba su peluda frente

-que es ese gran punto que viene alla?dijo sokka mientras señalaba el dicho objeto

-ni idea...estaban muy pendientes a acertar acerca de eso,cuando oyeron unos rugidos

-aay,no puede ser,dijo aang

-que?que son aang

-son grifos,una vez me encontre uno que me causo problemas,pero esta vez por lo que veo son muchos mas

-pues esquivalos!

-no puedo,ya estamos muy encima y consideraran a appa como una amenaza,aang trato de que el bisonte fuera mas alto pero los pajaros empezaron a subir igualmente clavando sus garras en su cuerpo,aang creo una esfera de aire que alejaba a unos pocos pero habian bastantes que aun se pegaban a la piel del animal,todos hacian lo posible pero las enormes aver terminaron haciendo que el bisonte que luego de muchas maniobras perdiera el equilibrio y empezo a caer en picada,dejando a todos los que estaban encima de el caer al bosque.

Sokka cayo como un muñeco de trapo a los arboles,de rama en rama hasta caer al suelo,y cuando se recuperaba del golpe katara le cayo encima,vio como aang caia suavemente de pie

-joder,este monje cae como un gato...

-estas bien?te lastimaste?

-no,estoy bien,soy muy resistente a estos golpes

-aaam le preguntaba a katara sokka,pero me alegro de que estes bien

-esperen donde estan zuko y toph?,pregunto katara,en ese momento escucharon a su derecha como zuko vomitaba en los arbustos

-bueno...el esta bien en cierto modo,y toph?

-aqui estoy!-donde?!sigue gritando

-en el arbol torpe,miraron hacia arriba y vieron a toph colgada del pie encima de ellos

-enseguida te bajo toph,dio un gran salto hasta donde estaba ella y la bajo suavemente

-bueno estamos todos,como esta appa?

-dejame revisarlo,dijo katara mientras sacaba agua para ver el estado de appa...

-cure todas sus heridas,pero no creo que se sienta bien hasta mañana

-entonces...supongo que acamparemos aqui

-de acuerdo,aang puede recoger madera,sokka puede ir por agua y zuko puede encender la fogata,yo puedo preparar la comida y toph puede...

-ey espera,creo que hace años tuvimos esta conversacion katara

-te cuesta mucho levantar unas tiendas con tu tierra control?

-aaam,de acuerdo,lo hare,prefiero eso a discusiones bobas

-te lo agradezco,por cierto haz la de aang muy grande para los dos

-que?te cuesta dormir sola?katara hizo una mueca

-mmmm solo hazlo de acuerdo!?

-de acuerdo de acuerdo,no me interesa lo que ustedes hagan al fin y al cabo.

Todos hicieron las tareasy se sentaron alrededor de la fogata a hablar amenamente unas horas,luego fueron a dormir.

HORAS DEPUES...

Todos dormian placidamente,toph con sus manos pegadas a la tierra como de costumbre,sokka escurria baba sobre unas hojas que uso como almohada,zuko luego de varias horas de mareo...logro conciliar el sueño,aang y katara no tenian el sufieciente sueño para dormir asi que veian las estrellas abrazados. Aang le mostraba las formas de las constelaciones tomandola de la mano para trazarlas.

-mira esa estrella fugaz katara,pide un deseo

-mmm dejame penshar,le dijo de manera consentida mientras se pegaba mas a el-deseo estar con el hombre que amo,viendo las estrellas,que me abraze,me de el calor que necesito,muchos beshitos y caricias y por sobre todo que sepa tratarme como un caballero,y que ese momento nunca termine...

-eso lo puedo hacer yo una realidad cariño...

-estando contigo ya es una realidad. hundieron la cabeza en las cobijas y luego de unos minutos,se quedaron dormidos placidamente.

Se levantaron muy temprano y empacaron las pocas cosas que llevaban con ellos sobre la montura de appa que luego de una noche de descanso estaba listo para partir

-hoy debemos llegar como minimo al pueblo que se encuentra fuera del desierto de si wong,alli podremos estar la siguiente noche,luego al amanecer llegaremos a ba sing se.

Mientras iban volando veian que zuko tenia un aspecto mucho mejor,asi que le comenzaron a preguntar acerca de su padre y como pensaron que pudo haber escapado

-bueno...si lo que aang cree que esta pasando es correcto,ya tendriamos una idea de como escapo mi padre de prision

-y porque el reino de la tierra fue quien te dio la noticia?

-pues,mi padre tenia mas penalizaciones en el reino tierra que la nacion del fuego,asi que decidimos dejarlo a cargo de ellos en una prision en ba sing se

-pero para que lo querra?ya no tiene su fuego control

-supongo que el avatar daiki puede devolverle su fuego control con magia negra,dijo aang

-eso significa que el ya en este mundo?

no...pero su esencia esta empezando a causar estragos

-ahora tengo una pregunta...dijo katara,si libero a ozai,tambien lo hara con azula no?

zuko bajo la cabeza...-mi hermana murio hace dos años mientras trataba de escapar de su prision en el polo norte,cayo al agua,su cuerpo fue encontrado dos dias despues,la locura la consumio por completo. Nadie se decidio por decir una palabra mas sobre el tema de azula,todos se quedaron en silencio.

Pasaban las horas y todos estaba sumidos en sus propios pensamientos...-no resisto mas katara,debo hablar con roku,debo saber que todo esta bien alla,no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que ese demonio se encuentra en ese bosque

-aang escuchame,no queria decirte esto..pero daiki logro escapar de alli,en estos momentos se supone que todos los avatares pasados estan luchando contra el,tu no debes viajar al mundo espiritual...el sera quien se contacte contigo. Aang estaba atonito ante esa noticia

-y todo es mi culpa,si le hubiera hecho caso a roku

-todo pasa por algo aang,los momentos malos son solo una distraccion,por ahora no hay nada mas que tu puedas hacer en el mundo espiritual

-aun no entiendo porque quiere capturarte,dijo sokka rascandose su cabeza

-el necesita mi esencia para dominar los 4 elementos y ambos mundos

-ohhh valla que el tipo es macabro.

Llegaron al pueblo indicado a exactas horas de la noche. Cuando aterrizaron se encontraron con un pueblo completamente vacio

-que ha pasado aqui?donde estan los areneros,la gente?decia aang asombrado

-no lo se...pero hay rastros de pelea en algunos rincones,sera mejor investigar un poco. Caminaron por las calles sin descubrir nada mas que la destruccion que habia dejado una batalla reciente

-no veo nada que nos indique claramente,que pudo haber pasado,de todos modos,lo mejor sera descansar aqui esta noche,no tenemos tiempo para distraernos de ba sing se,decia aang mientras levantaba tiendas con tierra control.

Ya a altas horas de la noche,mientras todos dormian,aparecieron cuatro encapuchados en el tejado dejando ver solo sus ojos que eran de color rojo como la sangre,ninguno depertaba,eran pasos tan suaves y ligeros que nadie los podia sentir ni con su tierra control...

-el avatar y sus amigos estan aqui,es hora de ejecutar el plan del amo,destruye las tiendas. El otro tipo obedecio y comenzo a mandar cuatro latigos subterraneos simultaneos con tierra control que llegaria a las tiendas y las volveria pedazos,a pocos centimetros de entrar en contacto,un inmenso muro se levanto bloqueando el ataque,aang salio de la tienda y alerto a todos que de todas formas ya estaban despiertos

-Quienes son?pregunto aang desafiante

-pronto lo sabras avatar. Dijo uno de los encapuchados mientras daba un salto inmenso y lanzaba un gran tornado,aang quedo impresionado unos momentos pero reacciono a tiempo para detener el ataque

-que,no es posible,es un maestro aire

-todo es posible con la oscuridad avatar

-si uno es maestro aire,el otro maestro tierra,esos dos de alla deben ser maestros fuego y agua

-estas en lo correcto muchacha,antes de acabar con ustedes,tenemos un mensaje del maestro daiki para el avatar...las manos de los cuatro se volvieron negras hasta soltar un humo negro que empezo a flotar rapidamente hacia aang,el empezo a escuchar una voz en su mente:

**-Te presento a mis discipulos,no olvides que despues de todo yo cree el control y soy el causante de tu existencia,ahora tomare lo que por derecho es mio,nisiquiera tu vida pasada ha logrado vencerme y contarlo,nos veremos en un mes y medio hermano.**

Aang volvio en si...

-Cuidado,son subditos de daiki,son de la generacion de los primeros maestros control,por eso uno de ellos es maestro aire,son muy poderosos

-te equivocas en eso...somos invencibles!decia el maestro aire mientras se quitaba su capucha dejando a la vista sus flechas,seguido de los otros tres. En ese momento los cuatro cerraron los ojos y en cuestion de segundos empezaron a brillar

-estan en estado avatar?pero como es posible,se supone que solo el avatar puede hacer eso.

Los cuatro empezaron a atacar ferozmente con ataques de magnitud increible,toph desacia las rocas que eran lanzadas,zuko cortaba las llamas a la mitad y katara volvia la enorme cantidad de agua que su oponente creo del aire

-retirense de aqui chicos,entrare en estado avatar,dijo aang con sus ojos cerrados,ellos lo hicieron sabiendo que contemplarian un enorme caos,se escondieron en una casa. Los tatuajes de aang empezaron a brillar desplegando una rafaga de viento mezclada con tierra que mando al volar al maestro fuego y agua,los otros dos se fueron en contraataque con todo su poder,el cual aang bloqueba con facilidad,empezo a crear un torbellino de aire que lo alzo sobre el pueblo y creo una avalancha en frente de los dos demonios,dejando al maestro tierra derrotado,en cuestion de segundos el maestro aire salio de los escombros y lanzaba distintas rafagas cortantes que aang bloqueaba con fuego,el lanzaba todo tipo de ataques que el demonio solo esquivaba,aang se preguntaba porque ahora estaba a la defensiva,pero no le importo mucho y seguia enviandole toda clase de ataques con los cuatro elementos

-nos volveremos a ver avatar. El se comenzo a ir a grandes saltos.

Aang aun brillando miro alrededor y noveia mas amenazas

-Chicos,salgan,muchachos?nadie le respondia,se acerco a la casa en que se escondian,para ese momento aun brillaba por precaucion a que los tipos volvieran

-aa...aang

-zuko,que paso...toph y sokka estaban inconcientes,-y katara donde esta?

-se la llevaron,el maestro agua era maestro sangre,nos inmovilizo a todos

-pero si no hay luna llena,como...

-parece que el no necesito la luna llena para usar sangre control,dicho esto zuko volvio a desmayarse...

-appa cuidalos voy por katara,aang entonces se envolvio en una esfera de aire a toda velocidad en la direccion al desierto donde quiza se habian llevado a katara,pero no encontraba rastro alguno de ella

-no...no...NOOOO!katara!hizo una explosion en la arena dejando salir su ira,volvio a lugar donde estaban zuko y los demas y dejo de brillar,rapido levantate toph,zuko..

-que paso...no puedo creer que me hallan dejado fuera de combate asi,levantate sokka,le pego una cachetada que desperto al hombre asustado

-katara,katara,mi hermana!

-vamos subanse,debemos ir a ba sing se

-y katara?

-sospecho que ahi es a donde la llevaron y no pude encontrarla porque fueron bajo tierra,pero,saben que vamos a ba sing se.

El bisonte emprendio viaje a toda velocidad a la capital del reino tierra,centro del desastre espiritual.

* * *

Espero les halla gustado

ADELANTO:

al abrir las puertas vio a ozai sentado en el trono

aang corrio como una flecha y desvio el rayo

-yo sere el nuevo contenedor del amo daiki!

aang empezo a brillar y...empezo a usar sangre control

-no quise hacerlo...

-nada,estara bien,mis padres,murieron

-tu..tu eres la pequeña hija de la pareja que ayudamos a cruzar el paso de la serpiente

-luego se dieron cuenta de mis dotes de maestra tierra

los dai li regresaron...

Todo esto y mucho mas en Avatar la leyenda de aang libro IV aire El avatar daiki P4:Esperanza.


	12. Cap 12:El avatar daiki P4:Esperanza

**By:elements master:la historia ya la llevo en el cap 47 pero estoy decepcionado,muy decepcionado...no pude subir el cap toda la semana,debido a que era muy largo y el tiempo no me alcanzaba,y de aqui a eso aunque mi serie en ya casi 2 semanas tiene 1300 vistas,muy pocos comentarios veo lastimosamente,y los comentarios son lo que da ganas de seguir escribiendo,ojo con eso :S o quien sabe que toque hacer**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12:El avatar daiki P4:Esperanza**

-Muchachos,retirense,entrare en estado avatar

-no aang,necesitas ayuda,son muy fuertes,reprochaba katara

-katara vamos,cuando aang entre en estado avatar no pasara nada bueno si estamos cerca,el es mas fuerte,podra solo,descuida

katara confio en zuko y siguio al resto del grupo,entraron en una casa alejada para observar la pelea

-wow,aang es muy poderoso,decia sokka impresionado.

-aaagh,este suelo es de madera,no puedo ver nada

-alli hay un agujero,pon tus pies ahi,ella busco el agujero y puso sus pies dentro,entonces sintio los pasos...

-chicos,tres de esos hombres vienen hacia aca,en ese momento vieron como una llamarada de fuego entrada por puertas y ventanas,zuko trato de bloquear todos los ataques pero le fue imposible,termino cayendo al suelo inconciente.

katara hizo una enorme bola de agua del aire que lanzo al maestro agua,este se la regreso a una increible velocidad que ella no logro detener,quedando congelada contra la pared,toph destruyo el suelo para poder luchar y con unos moviemientos de sus pies mando al maestro fuego fuera de la casa

-ryu,es momento de que hagas lo tuyo,le dijo el maestro tierra al maestro agua que segun escucharon se llamaba ryu,el entonces levanto sus manos en una rara posicion...katara se asusto al ver que su mirada cambio de tranquila a fria y sanguinaria

-chicos,hara sangre control,cuida...aaaa,no pudo terminar la frase cuando el demonio empezo a hacer que su cuerpo se retorciera,al mismo tiempo que lo hacia con toph y sokka,zuko aun seguia inconciente en el suelo

-esto les dolera mucho...sus manos empezaron a temblar detendiendo el flujo de sangre en el cuerpo de los 3,solo lo necesario para que quedaran inconcientes. -esta hecho,ahora agarra a la mujer,el amo nos espera en ba sing se; el maestro tierra encerro el cuerpo de katara en rocas y luego la alzo saliendo en direccion al desierto.

mientras caminaban esperaban que su compañero volviera a salvo de la pelea que tuvo minutos antes con el avatar,aunque,poco les importaba lo que le pasara,lo importante era cumplir su objetivo,en esos momentos katara empezo a despertar.

-mmm...donde...donde estoy,aang!que son ustedes?a donde me llevan...

-calla,no quiero tener que escucharte gritar todo el camino

en ese momento vieron como un hombre calvo y con flechas en su cuerpo se acercaba desde lo alto

-aang!aang!decia katara esperando el rescate de su novio,se decepciono al ver que era ese demonio que tambien era un maestro aire

-vamos,el avatar esta tras nosotros. Uno de los cuatro hombres empezo puso sus pies firmes sobre la arena y de un golpe cabo un tunel,antes de que la arena ligera y cambiante tapra el tunel,en endurecio el camino dejando el perfecto tunel para escapar bajo tierra,entro con katara en sus hombros seguido de los otros 3 demonios.

Iban ya varios metros bajo tierra cuando sintieron como un estruendo que venia de afuera hizo temblar hasta los cimientos de donde se encontraban.

-El avatar esta furioso,en esas condiciones si nos encuentra es nuestro fin

-que sugieres que hagamos?-debemos llegar esta misma noche a ba sing se,si calculo bien unos metros mas podremos salir por nuestro transporte. Mas o menos 40 minutos duraron bajo la arena,hasta que se decidieron por salir en el punto indicado,en la superficie habian 4 anguilas cazadoras gigantes esperando por ellos,katara aun gritaba desgracias hacie ellos al viento y trataba de liberarse,el maestro fuego que era el mas callado de todos se exaspero finalmente

-aaah,me tienen desesperado tus gritos sin sentido muchacha,rasgo un gran pedazo de tela de sus ropas y lo mando hacia la boca de katara

-ustedes no se saldran con... mmmmph..mmmmph...de ahi en adelante no volvieron a oir el mas minimo ruido de la muchacha que lloraba mientras iba en los hombros de su captor,se montaron en los animales que al instante alcanzaron una increible velocidad,se pusieron sus capotas para que no les molestara la arena,cosa que torturo a katara durante las horas de recorrido para finalmente ver los muros de la capital del reino tierra cuando el sol aun no daba señales de su salida.

* * *

Amanecia ya y nadie habia dormido luego del ataque en el que secuestraron a katara,aang estaba especialmente preocupado

-amigo,se que ya no estas para esto,pero necesito que vayas mas rapido. Appa hacia todo lo que podia para complacer a aang sabiendo tambien el peligro en que se encontraba katara.

Unas horas despues empezaron a divisar los grandes muros de ba sing se-rapido appa,vamos

-espera aang,dijo sokka,-no deberiamos entrar volando,si lo que crees es correcto y trajeron aqui a mi hermana,estaran esperando ver a appa entrar

-de acuerdo,buscaremos una apertura en los muros. Dieron un recorrido hasta encontrar un espacio donde podian entrar sin que alguien lo notara,appa y momo los esperarian afuera de la ciudad.

Ba sing se habia cambiado mucho en los ultimos años,ya no era un sitio en el que la gente era etiquetada por su descendencia o capital,el avatar aang habia removido los muros que separaban los diferentes sectores de la ciudad,permitiendo la entrada a cualquier lugar de la ciudad para todos,ba sing se se habia convertido en una gran ciudad...-oigan,porque estan vacias las calles aqui tambien?,este es el sector bajo de ba sing se,deberia estar lleno de comerciantes

-Lo averiguaremos de camino al palacio,dijo sokka. En ese momento toph sintio pasos en todas las casas,pero muy quietos-aang a nuestra derecha hay una mujer asomada dijo ella sin necesidad de voltear a ver,la mujer escucho y se escondio a velocidad de rayo

-psss,señora,señora,esta bien?

-Largo!no deberian estar afuera,les va a ir mal,dijo la mujer con una voz que que demostraba su quebrantado estado de animo,ellos trataban de abrir la puerta pero la mujer se los impedia

-siquiera diganos que esta pasando aqui,soy el avatar

-avatar aang?ooh gracias espiritus,hace dos o tres dias creo,el rey mando a toque de queda permanente durante el dia y la noche,la gente penso que el rey kuei habia enloquecido,asi que se armo una revuelta...cuando llegaban al palacio aparecieron cinco enmascarados,un maestro agua,un maestro tierra,dos maestros fuego,y un maestro aire

-espera...segura que habian dos maestros fuego?

-asi es,uno era mas fuerte que el otro,cuando la gente vio al maestro aire y sus flechas creyeron que era el avatar aang,pero luego el los mato a todos...entonces nos dimos cuenta que el rey no habia enloquecido,fue obligado por esos 5 maestros,se tomaron ba sing se,el resto de habitantes estan en sus casas,si salimos tememos que el dai li nos arreste

-dai li?ellos habian desaparecido...dijo toph

-no es asi,refuto zuko,luego continuo aang la frase-ellos fueron encadenados y encerrados debajo del palacio en la antigua ba sing se,era informacion confidencial que pocos sabiamos,pero cualquier maestro poderoso que los quisiera para fines malignos podria liberarlos facilmente

-asi parece,dijo la mujer,ahora destronaron al rey tierra y tomaron el control de la ciudad,no dejan que nadie entre a la ciudad con la excusa de que la ciudad esta en celebracion cultural,por eso el resto del mundo no sabe nada.

Todos quedaron atonitos ante los sucesos,los discipulos de daiki se tomaron ba sing se y mataron a mucha gente,aang estaba muy dolido por eso

-su informacion ha sido muy valiosa buena mujer,le aseguro que este horrible episodio pronto terminara

-contamos con usted avatar aang,que los espiritus lo acompañen,dicho esto ellos siguieron caminando,ahora con mas cuidado hasta llegar a un callejon.

-Toph,ayudame a ir bajo tierra hasta el palacio,los dai li deben estar vigilando la superficie

-de acuerdo pies locos,dijo toph mientras usaba su tierra control para hacer un tunel

-quien creen que sea el otro maestro fuego?dijo sokka creyendo saber ya la respuesta

-es mi padre...esta aqui,y al parecer recupero su fuego control

-no sera obstaculo,dijo aang imponente.

* * *

Katara desperto luego de varias horas en que estuvo inconciente,estaban llegando a unos cuarteles que ella pensaba eran subterraneos,trato de hablar pero aun tenia el trapo en su boca,asi que se limito a escuchar la conversacion de los cuatro maestros

-creen que el avatar y sus amigos hallan adivinado que veniamos hacia aqui?

-es lo mas seguro,y si es asi,ya habran notado que tomamos ba sing se,debemos estar preparados...

-y que hacemos con la niña que queda en la celda?

-a ella la reuniremos con sus padres en un rato. Luego de eso todo fue silencio,entraron a un lugar humedo y malholiente en el que tambien habia una oscura celda,pero que katara reconocio,quiza esos eran los antiguos cuarteles dai li que ellos destruyeron durante la guerra.

-quitale las rocas de encima y preparate ryu,dijo el maestro aire,katara penso que ese seria su momento para escapar,cuando la liberaron saco el trapo y se dispuso a atacar con agua que reunio de la humedad en las sucias paredes,pero habia olvidado que el demonio podia hacer sangre control cuando quisiera

-co..como es que lo hace...ni..nisiquiera es de noche

-yo no necesito esa tonteria de la luna,dijo ryu mientras hacia que katara juntara sus manos en la espalda

-rapido atenla

Ataron a katara de pies y manos y nuevamente colocaron el trapo en su boca

-vendremos por ti en un rato...katara,dijo sinicamente el maestro tierra en lo que la lanzaba a la celda,salieron del cuarto;ella trataba de liberarse de las ataduras pero le era imposible

-quieres que te ayude con eso...dijo una dulce pero triste voz que venia de la misma celda,katara hizo un ruido indicando que si,cuando la persona que habia hablado salio de la oscuridad pudo ver que era una pequeña niña,bien vestida,pero se notaba en su cara el hambre y lo mucho que habia estado llorando. La pequeña primero removio el trapo de su boca a lo cual ella pudo respirar hondo finalmente

-gracias niña,que te han hecho?porque estas aqui?la niña no respondio a ninguna de sus preguntas

-asi que tu eres katara,amiga del avatar,sabes...tu fuiste quien me recibio al nacer

-que?quien eres tu?dijo katara asombrada

-me llamo esperanza...ella hizo memoria

-tu,eres la hija de la pareja que ayudamos a cruzar el paso de la serpiente hace años

-asi es,yo era una recien nacida y no lo recuerdo,pero mis padres me contaban la historia a cada oportunidad que se presentaba,cuando termino de desatarla la niña empezo a derramar lagrimas,katara la abrazo y la consolo

-todo va a estar bien,aang vendra a ayudarnos

-no,ya nada va a estar bien...mis padres ya no estan...decia esperanza en medio del llanto

-ooh lo lamento mucho,como paso?

-no es algo de lo que quisiera hablar,mi padre siempre decia que yo era una niña muy fuerte,lo superare

-nunca esta de mas decir lo que sentimos esperanza,puedes quitarte un gran peso de encima,ella se seco sus lagrimas con su vestido

-de acuerdo,te lo contare exacto como me lo contaba mi madre:

**Cuando ellos llegaron a ba sing se como refugiados yo era una recien nacida como sabras,luego de que acabo la guerra y ba sing se fue liberado,mi padre pudo feliz demostrar su aprecio y talento hacia la arquitectura,diseñando desde pequeñas casas en el sector bajo,hasta grandes edificios en el sector alto...con el paso de los años mi padre se convirtio en el mejor arquitecto de ba sing se,llamado incluso por el rey kuei,pudo pagarme una excelente educacion ademas de una casa en el sector alto,a la edad de 6 años descubrimos que yo era maestra tierra,lo cual emociono bastanta a mis padres,ya que ellos no tenian esa habilidad pero tuvieron una hija que podria aprender,desgraciadamente yo era muy renegada para la tierra control,aunque me gustara,y me gusta mucho,nunca pude aprender,nisiquiera lo basico**.

Hace tres dias llego una nota del rey diciendo que necesitaba a mi padre en el palacio,la invitacion tambien decia nos llevara a mi madre y a mi,cuando llegamos al palacio descubrimos que el rey habia sido encarcelado,y nos capturaron,le pidieron a mi padre hacer un proyecto para separar nuevamente los sectores de ba sing se con muros,pero el se nego...sin saber las consecuencias,los degraciados lo mataron...y a mi madre.

Ella empezo a llorar a todo pulmon.

-no se porque me dejaron viva a mi,para soportar el infierno que causa la soledad

-lo lamento profundamente,yo los conoci,eran muy nobles y valientes,se que murieron defendiendote en todo momento esperanza,ademas,aang y todos nosotros podemos cuidar de ti,puedes vivir con nosotros

-puedes hacer eso?

-porsupuesto,nunca te dariamos la espalda

-graciaaaaas!la abrazo aun llorando

-ademas puedes aprender tierra control

-no escuchaste?soy muy mala

-nadie es malo,solo que no estas conectada con esa parte de ti,es cuestion de practicar...ademas,es imposible que no aprendas con el maestro de los cuatro elementos y toph.

-puede que tengas razon,la inocencia y dulzura volvio a la cara de la niña,ahora algo mas alegre

-oye...entonces,tu eres la novia del avatar?dicen que es muy apuesto

katara se sonrojo-que?este...pues si,lo soy

-eres muy afortunada,le dio un golpe en el hombro

-descuida estamos en confianza,el golpe es mi forma de demostrar el cariño...

-vaya,eres todo un prodigo,dijo katara sobandose el hombro

-soy muy inteligente para mi edad,como ya habras notado...-pero nada humilde pequeña,penso katara en su mente.

Aang,toph,sokka y zuko iban aun bajo tierra caminando al palacio donde podia estar katara

-ya llegamos,dijo toph-sostenganse voy a subirnos. La superficie sobre la que estaban parados se elevo a toda velocidad,luego de unos segundos salieron al segundo piso inferior del palacio

-esta es la unica habitacion vacia,el resto se siente lleno de gente

-lo se,vaya que eres una excelente maestro tierra..

-no hace falta que lo digas pies ligeros,le dio un golpe en el brazo en gesto de gracia

-alguno de los dos siente a mi padre?dijo zuko

-no,pero sin duda hay una gran presencia maligna en este lugar. Subian las escaleras mirando hacia todos lados atentos de cualquier ataque

-esten atentos,hay trs hombres en la proxima habitacion,debemos vencerlos sin alertar a mas de ellos

-muy bien!dijo sokka-de vuelta a la accion equipo avatar!aang rio ante el comentario,solo unos segundos,despues mando un torbellino hacia la puerta dejandola de par en par,entraron de un salto viendo a 3 agentes dai li.

-vaya que han envejecido...-no te confies,recuerda el poder que tiene bumi a su edad, -en eso tienes razon

-el avatar!el amo tenia razon,ataquen!lanzaron rocas mientras empezaban a correr a velocidad increible por los pilares,sokka saco su espada negra(que busco hasta recuperar luego de la guerra) y destruyo todos los obstaculos dando paso para que sus compañeros avanzaran,toph en cuestion de segundos encerro al primero en el techo,los dos que quedaban lanzaron rocas hacia zuko,el esquivo una dando una vuelta en el aire para recibir la otra con una llamarada de dos dragones de fuego que la redujo a polvo,las llamas siguieron hasta llegar a los dos guerreros que cayeron inconcientes ante el impacto

-sigamos,la proxima habitacion es la principal

-no lo puedo creer!somos grandiosos!,decia sokka mientras corria

-pero no invencibles,no te descuides. Iban a entrar en la siguiente sala cuando oyeron una voz atras que los llamaba

-psss oigan,aqui,sigan mi voz...fueron al rincon de donde al parecer provenia esa voz femenina,cuando divisaron el cuerpo de la mujer vieron una muchacha de pelo largo,grandes ojos negros y huecos en sus mejillas

-me recuerdan...?

-yuu de? -pues,mi verdaero nombre es miyao,pero si.

-tu eres la que los dai li tenian bajo su control,es mas...esto debe ser una trampa. Dijo sokka

-eso creen ellos,pero no,los ayudare,les dire donde esta la maestra katara

-esta diciendo la verdad,no es asi toph?dijo aang esperando que su sentido de percepcion no lo engañara

-asi parece.

-ella no esta en este palacio,esta en la antigua base del dai li en el lago laogai,que fue reconstruido

-y a quien pertenece la energia maligna que esta en el otro cuarto?pregunto zuko

-tu padre...el antiguo señor del fuego ozai,esta tras esa puerta,junto con el rey kuei como prisionero,lo mejor es que no entren y vayan por su amiga

-no lo se...dijo aang-creo que lo conveniente sera ir por katara y luego volver al palacio a capturar a ozai. En ese momento escucharon como la puerta era abierta por zuko...furioso al saber que su padre era quien estaba detras de todo

-Tu asquerosa basura,volveras a la celda de donde no debiste haber salido,y no causaras problemas si sabes lo que te conviene...

-Que te parece si me saludas antes,luego de tantos años,eres un hombre ahora...señor del fuego zuko;zuko se enfurecio aun mas y le lanzo bolas de fuego con sus pueños que dejo inmovilizados a todos los dai li que se encontraban en la sala del trono,zuko creyo que su padre no escaparia de eso,hasta que vio como el fuego se partia en dos y se desvanecia en el aire

-vaya que has mejorado tu fuego control

-tu...recuperaste tus poderes,pero...como!

-digamos,que daiki tiene grandes planes para mi,dicho esto en un cerrar y abrir de ojos le lanzo un rayo que zuko no lograria esquivar,nisiquiera desviar debido al asombro que le ocasiono que ozai nuevamente tuviera sus poderes,creyo que era el fin y cerro los ojos...cuando en cuestion de 1 segundo aang se paro en frente de el en posicion para desviar el potente relampago

-vaya...muchacho avatar,tu no te quedaste atras,y puedo ver que has hecho un largo trabajo por restaurar la paz entre las naciones,pero asi como ba sing volvio a caer en cuestion de 3 dias,el mundo entero tambien lo hara,y tomare lo que por derecho me corresponde. Aaang analizaba la situacion mientras veia al rey kuei encadenado a un costado de la sala

-desaten al rey,yo detendre a ozai

-eso crees?no podras conmigo insolente,no tendras la misma suerte de aquel dia

-no la necesito. Ozai empezo a atacar con grandes llamas que aang partia a la mitad,luego saco un enorme muro de rocas que lanzo sobre el,ozai lo partio a la mitad en lo que se tiraba al piso para mandar ondas de fuego

-amigos,saquen al rey de la habitacion y vayanse de aqui

-no aang,te ayudaremos!dejaron al rey en el otro cuarto con yuu de quien estaba escondida asustada por el gran alboroto que estaba causando la feroz batalla. toph,sokka y zuko se lanzaron sobre su enemigo de toda la vida tartando de acertar algun golpe letal,pero les fue imposible,el bloqueaba todos los ataques sin incluso necesidad de usar su fuego.

-aang,que pasa este tipo no es normal!

-no se han dado cuenta insignificantes seres,yo soy mucho mas poderoso de lo que solia ser,asi debe ser ya que yo sere el nuevo contenedor del amo daiki!y juntos dominaremos el mundo fisico y espiritual,asi pondremos las cosas como deben ser

-no ganas nada haciendo esto ozai,dijo aang

-tambien te equivocas en eso,el placer de destruirte a ti y todo por lo que has luchado es suficiente recompensa,mando una llamarada que golpeo directamente a toph,sokka y zuko quienes cayeron inconcientes al lado de aang

-ya basta!se acabo!dijo aang cuando sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar,ozai temia mucho ver ese brillo y lo hizo recordar mas claramente que eso fue lo que puso fin a su regimen;aang creo una esfera de aire que rodeo a sus amigos y de sus manos y pies salieron latigos de fuego al tiempo que se escuchaba un enorme rugido,el fuego termino por derribar las columnas que hicieron que el salon principal del palacio colapsara,dejando caer los escombros sobre ozai,que no tenia opcion de hacer nada,aang disipo el humo con la esfera de aire y vio el cuerpo del ex-señor del fuego que aun estaba de pie como si nada hubiera pasado,aang se enfurecio hasta casi perder el control,entonces hizo unos movimientos con sus manos y empezo a mover el cuerpo de su enemigo a su antojo,sokka,zuko y toph que ya habian despertado miraban con un sentimiento de asombro y temor a aang quien dijo nunca haria sangre control,ahora estaba usando sin necesidad de luna llena como ryu

-te quitare tu fuego control,dijo con la voz que identificaba el estado en que se encontraba,hizo que se arrodillara ante el y,como hace tantos años puso sus dedos sobre su frente y pecho,esta vez solo hubo un destello de los ojos de ozai,el espìritu y corazon de aang eran completamente indomables,ademas de que ozai al parecer ya no era un humano. El cayo al suelo inconciente,zuko se acerco al cuerpo de su padre

-dejame terminarlo de una vez por todas aang

-creo que esta vez sera lo mejor...dijo aang mientras su brillo y su imponente voz se apagaban. Sin pensarlo zuko le dijo a todos que se alejaran un poco y no miraran la escena,con un movimiento de su cuerpo,rayos empezaron a brotar de la punta de sus dedos,se dispuso a lanzarlos cuando vio como un encapuchado tomo su mano y desvio el rayo,luego lo lanzo lejos con un impulso,en eso aparecieron los otros tres maestros que habian encontrado en el desierto y que se habian llevado a katara

-no podemos dejar que destruyan el cuerpo del amo,nos veremos en un par de semanas...avatar aang...por cierto,si quieres ver viva a tu novia,tienes entre 10 y 11 minutos para llegar a su celda en el lago laogai,o el lugar entero estallara ,y ella con el,dicho esto desaparecieron como si nada llevandose con ellos a ozai

-no podemos perderlos,dijo zuko

-no zuko,debemos rescatar a katara ahora,corran!el sabia que katara era lo primero y salieron corriendo del palacio en lo que aang llamaba a appa con su silbato,el bisonte aparecio en cuestion de segundos

-appa,vuela con todas tus fuerzas decia aang mientras formaba corrientes de aire para que el bisonte fuera mas rapido;toph,zuko,sokka y momo se sostenian como podian de la montura que amenazaba con lanzarlos lejos debido a la gran velocidad,para cuando llegaron al lago laogai a orillas de ba sing se sokka contaba los minutos en su mente

-aang tenemos 6 minutos

-tenemos que hacerlo!aang con su tierra control saco a flote un sendero hecho de rocas con una entrada al final

-si no vuelvo en 5 minutos,vayanse sin mi. Ellos guardaron silencio sabiendo que no debian retrasarlo si querian que lo lograra,aang era el unico que podia correr a velocidades sobrehumanas. Recorria cada puerta gritando a todo pulmon el nombre de su novia,no fue hasta 7 puertas despues que la encontro

-Katara!estas aqui?

-aang!?aang eres tu?!ayudame,trato de romper esto con agua control pero apenas he logrado que se corten a la mitad

-dejame hacerlo,alejate,el con tierra control hizo brotar picos filosos que destruyeron todos los barrotes casi a la vez. Katara inmediatamente se lanzo a sus brazos

-te extrañe mucho!gracias

-no te imaginas cuanto yo a ti katara,vez a lo que me referia cuando decia que no debias venir

-no digas eso...estamos a salvo no?al escuchar eso aang recordo la situacion

-wow!eso...eso que hiciste fue increible avatar aang,es lo mejor que he visto,y he visto muchas cosas! dijo la niña mientras salia de su celda

-y ella?dijo aang confundido

-aah pues veras ella es...

-pero que estoy haciendo!me lo cuentas luego katara,lamento si te lastimo

-lastimarme?porque lo hariaaaaaaa!grito cuando aang la cogio a ella y a la niña del brazo y empezo a correr a toda velocidad

-espiritus!queda un minuto,ya se debieron ir

-que esta pasandoooo aaaang!?decia katara aun colagada del brazo soportando la velocidad

-esto es increibleee!gritaba esperanza emocionada,llegaron a la parte superior del tunel y ya no habia nadie ahi

-se fueron,estamos perdidos,dijo aang mirando al suelo

-aang!aqui arriba!salta!pronto,15 segundos!el no les dio tiempo a las chicas para prepararse y dio un salto de varios metros en el aire llegando a la montura de appa sanos y salvos

-rapido!jip jip...jip jip

-alguien me puede decir que pasa!dijo katara ya de mal humor

-te lo explico en un segundo hermana,agachense y tapense los oidos!5,4,3,2...escucharon la explosion y vieron como las rocas volaban hacia ellos

-esas rocas nos van a atrapar

Aang se puso de pìe y detuvo la enorme avalancha que se lanzaba sobre ellos

-ayudaria...pero aqui no veo nada,dijo toph sintiendose avergonzada por estar fuera de la accion,-al fin paso el peligro... dijo zuko viendo como appa se elevaba

-te olvidas de que falta capturar a los dai li amigo mio?dijo aang

-no se te escapa nada calvito dijo a tono de reproche. El rey kuei,esperanza,toph,sokka y zuko se sentaron en la parte de atras a descansar,katara y aang estaban en su reencuentro conversando...aang acariciaba a su bisonte dandole las gracias

-gracias amigo,hoy nos salvaste a todos

-aang

-dime...katara se lanzo a sus brazos con lagrimas en su rostro,los demas no podian ver lo que pasaba debido al peludo lomo de appa

-sabes que casi muero pensando que te podia perder,definitivamente que la proxima vez no vendras conmigo

-pues estoy aqui gracias a ti,senti que esas horas pasaron como siglos con la incertidumbre de volverte a ver...te amo aang,el suspiro-yo muchisimo mas a ti katara

-y claro que ire la proxima,el hizo una mueca y prefirio no decir nada mas del tema. Ella puso su mano sobre el collar que aang le habia dado y luego se unio a el para besarlo sin siquiera dejarlo respirar

-ey!ustedes dos,no hace falta que veamos o que escuchemos para saber que hacen,ven aqui hermana,nosotros tambien estabamos preocupados por ti

-aaah si,gracias sokka,y gracias a todos por ayudarme,es un honor rey kuei

-el honor es mio señorita,les agradezco por salvar nuevamente ba sing se,dijo mientras se inclinaba en señal de agradecimiento.

-Avatar aang,es un honor estar ante ti,sabia que usted fue practicamente quien me nombro,se todo sobre ti,el avatar roku,avatar kyoshi,el avatar kuruk,el avatar yangchen,el avat...

-bien,esta niña sabe demasiado de mi,nos podrias contar quien es?,katara.

-Bueno pues creo que con solo decir su nombre recordaras...se llama esperanza...los recuerdos de aang volvieron de inmediato a su mente al oir el nombre,la bebe que le devolvio las ganas de seguir luchando por su causa cuando habia perdido el rumbo,la fe,la bebe que con su nacimiento le devolvio la esperanza que necesitaba para seguir adelante

-ooooh,tu eres aquella niña...la abrazo,debes tener uno años...ella asintio con la cabeza

-y cuentame...como estan tus padres?la cara de curiosidad de la niña se volvio a tristeza profunda en ese momento

-dije algo malo?dijo aang preocupado

-esque...sus padres murieron durante el ataque de los maestros de daiki

-no lo hubiera imaginado,lo lamento esperanza,si lo deseas,puedes venir a vivir con nosotros,te cuidaremos,no como tus padres que son irremplazables,pero podemos ser tu nueva familia

-si,eso exactamente le dije yo aang,y lo otro,es que ella es una maestra tierra,aunque inexperta

-pero puedo aprender de ti avatar aang,verdad?

-dime solo aang de acuerdo...y si,yo y toph podemos ser tus maestros tierra control

-enserio?ella no luce muy poderosa que digamos

-Que dices!soy la mejor maestra tierra del mundo!dijo toph enfurecida-aagh solo porque eres una chiquilla

-no digas eso esperanza,toph me enseño todo lo que se,es una maestro tierra sin igual,como ella no encontraras otra,te lo aseguro

-de acuerdo ava...digo aang,si tu lo dices asi debe ser

-si es que logramos quitarle esa arrogancia primero,dijo toph cruzada de brazos

-Hey!no soy arrogante,solo lista,se sento como regañada y no dijo nada mas...

-Aang usaste la sangre control aunque no sabias usarla y encima sin luna llena,katara se sorprendio pero prefirio no decir nada...

-no dije que no sabia usarla,dije que nunca la habia usado y la use sin luna llena debido al estado avatar que me lo permitio.

-Bien,ahora que ozai y los maestros se fueron,solo queda volver a encerrar a los dai li,esta vez reforzare dies veces mas la seguridad,dijo el rey tierra

-que asi sea,dijo aang

-te lo agradezco nuevamente avatar aang

-descuide es mi trabajo.

Cuando llegaron al palacio encadenaron a 17 maestros aun inconcientes,fueron a las calles buscando con tierra control toda presencia maligna que estuviera en la ciudad,lo cual lograron con exito,fueron a la antigua ba sing se donde liberaron los soldados del rey y al consejo de los 5

-22,25...aqui solo hay 30 maestros dijo sokka contando los ya capturados dai li

-pues ya no hay mas cerca,quiza se fueron con los 4 demonios

-es lo mas posible,siendo asi nada podemos hacer

Luego de cenar con el rey tierra,fueron a la ciudad a indicar a todos que las cosas volvian a la normalidad:

**Ba sing se,mientras exista el avatar en este mundo,ustedes estaran seguros de todo peligro que los aceche,la seguridad sera reforzada para que estos incidentes no se repitan,decuiden,pronto capturaremos a los culpables...y no se aflijan por aquellos que murieron defendiendo sus derechos,yo estoy tan dolido como ustedes...pero se que esas personas murieron protegiendo lo que mas amaban!sus familias y su ciudad. Vuelvan a sus casas tranquilos y con la frente en alto.**

La mayoria de la ciudad de ba sing se que se encontraba escuchando el discurso que aang dio con autoridad y esa voz que mostraba su inmensa sabiduria,aplaudio fuertemente las palabras del avatar aang,aang nunca dio nombres no queriendo que nadie se enterara que el autor de los crimenes era tambien el autor de la guerra de cien años.

Al siguiente dia mientras amanecia se fueron de la ciudad rumbo al palacio de la nacion del fuego con su nueva integrante,esperanza,a quien cuidarian como su propia familia ahora que sus padres ya no estaban para protegerla,ella a pesar de todo estaba emocionada por ser una gran maestra tierra,y porque sabia que estaria presente en la boda de sokka que se celebraria en 4 dias,sabia que aunque en ese momento las cosas fueran duras,el destino le acababa de sonreir.

* * *

Espero les halla gustado,me parecio muy buena idea agregar este personaje en la serie,nadie nunca se habia preguntado que fue de ella al fin y al cabo,habran muchos capitulos dedicados a su entrenamiento que seran como el relleno antes de que empiezen los viajes de aang,el proximo capitulo en especial me diverti haciendolo,esta lleno de comedia,les adelanto que sera la primera borrachera de aang

ADELANTO:

celebraremos mi despedida de soltero

entraron al bar al que aang llamo ''antro''

aang se tomaba el espezo liquido de un sorbo

-quien esta borracho?me dash un beshito amorshito?

-eres un mujeriego...verdad

ma...maestro aang?

aaah katara..perdi mish poderesh!


	13. Cap13:Entrenamiento:los cuatro elementos

**Revision comentarios**

**Emilila-Romagna:Gracias emilia,tu al parecer eres la mejor seguidora de la serie,te agradezco tus comentraios,son lo que motiva a seguir...si tienes ideas para la historia...algo que te gustaria que pase,no dudes en decirmelo,pero por inbox,para que nadie sepa que pasara en la serie si algo.**

**Fankataang100:oye,lo siento,me equivoque en el adelanto jaja,para la rasca tan hp que se va a pegar aang falta un cap,osea este y luego si,esque es tan bueno que olvide que faltaba este cap jaja :S lo siento**

**By:Elements Master:me gustaria que empiezen a comentar opinando lo que va a pasar mas adelante en la serie,opinen,lo que quieran,quiza lo use...ademas de que,ayer estuve buscando en el ranking,de todas la series de avatar,mi historia ya aparece en el 3 de las mas buscadas luego de las de nefertari queen y unas en ingles**

**ATENCION LEAN ESTO:estoy pensando empezar una nueva serie a parte de esta,de wakfu,esa de yugo,tristepin,ruel,amelia y evangelyne,los que la conozcan diganme que les parece?la hago?o que?**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 13:Entrenamiento:Los cuatro elementos**

Llegaron al anochecer del segundo dia,los mareos de zuko ya habian acabado y todos a excepcion de aang lograron dormir,ya que la pequeña esperanza lo tenia atocigado de preguntas durante la noche anterior.

-Maestro y como sobreviviste 100 años en un iceberg?maestro como fue tu pelea contra ozai?como te ves tan joven con 121 años?eres el ultimo de tu cultura?cual era la comida favorita de tu gente?eres calvo de naturaleza o te afeitas?sere tan buena maestra como tu?amas a la maestra katara?...aang no lo soportaba pero tenia que ser paciente

-si quieres podemos cambiar de lugar aang,dijo katara quien recien habia despertado,sus ojos lo demostraban

-no katara,de todas formas,ya estamos cerca,a lo lejos ya se divisaba el palacio de la nacion del fuego reluciente,todo habia estado bien al parecer durante la ausencia de zuko y aang por esos dias...gracias a iroh. Aterrizaron en la azotea y aang se lanzo agotado al suelo como una hoja de papel que se lleva el viento

-como te extrañe tierra,decia toph.

-Bueno,ire a descansar,nos vemos en el desayuno

-yo tengo que hablar con mai. Todos volvieron a sus ocupaciones habituales,katara ayudo a parar a su novio que al parecer se habia quedado dormido en el suelo,bajaron varios pisos hasta llegar al cuarto de katara que estaba mas cerca

-creo que aqui dormiras mas agusto cariño

-en donde tu estes dormire mas agusto,ella sonrio y lo ayudo a acostarse sobre la almohada,aang estaba agotado por usar tanto tiempo el estado avatar,la gran pelea que tuvo en ba sing se y encima el no poder dormir por las preguntas infinitas de su nueva aprendiz

-la situacion es grave katara,ozai esta libre

-pero le quitaste su fuego control de nuevo no?

-se que lo recuperara,es solo cuestion de tiempo

-por ahora quiero que te relajes y descanses,puedo masajear un poco tu espalda si lo deseas

-no,descuida,solo quiero que estes a mi lado

Iban a besarse cuando vieron como las cobijas se movian al lado de sus pies,en segundos salio esperanza entre ellos haciendo que gritaran por la impresion

-y bien...cuando empezamos el entrenamiento?

-entrenamiento?aang suspiro-estoy muy cansado esperanza,que te parece si descansamos un poco y empezamos tu entrenamiento mañana a la hora del almuerzo

-y que hago yo mientras?

-mmm pues dormir seria lo obvio,dijo katara-puedes ir con toph a dormir,o puedes ir con zuko a que mande a acomodar tu propia habitacion

-pues...enrealidad,cruzo los dedos-yo preferiria dormir con ustedes

-pero...dijo aang

-por mi no hay problema,dijo katara

-de acuerdo,te puedes quedar a dormir esta noche

-gracias!dicho esto cerro los ojos y empezo a roncar

-vaya...ronca,magnifico,dijo aang malhumorado

-descuida,lograremos dormir,cierra tus ojos y descansa,hablamos mañana.

* * *

Zuko entro a la habitacion creyendo que tendria una discusion con mai

-Hola cariño,como te sientes

-como quieres que me sienta zuko...se muy bien que no deseas este bebe

-no,si lo quiero,quiero tener un hijo y mas contigo mai,es solo que...que tal si no se ser un padre,y soy peor que el que yo tuve

-nadie nace aprendido zuko,y tu no eres como tu padre

-su sangre es la misma que corre por mis venas,es una parte de mi que no se puede borrar,ademas,yo vengo de un pasado oscuro

-pero tu corazon es puro en bondad y honor zuko

-esperemos que asi sea,quisiera darle todo mi cariño y enseñanzas,y ser un padre como mi tio fue para mi

-esperemos que asi sea,solo respondeme una cosa...quieres este bebe?

-no lo se la verdad...que harias si te dijera que quiza lo mejor seria...a...bortar

-que!sal de aqui ahora mismo,no mataria a mi propio hijo,estas loco!

-pero asi no cometeremos algun error creando un ser que pueda ser como azula

-mi bebe no sera asi,y sal de este cuarto en este instante!o yo sere quien se valla.

Zuko no quizo decir mas y salio de la habitacion,sabia que habia cometido un error al decir eso,el tambien queria tener un hijo para enseñarle todo y quererlo como a nadie,pero temia no saber educarlo y que quiza fuera como su hermana fue debido a la crianza de ozai...

Fue hacia el cuarto de katara suponiendo que aang estaria alli tambien

-psss aang,susurraba para no despertar a la niña que dormia placidamente arrullada por sus propios ronquidos en el medio,katara se habia logrado dormir al igual que aang despues de tantos ronquidos

-que pasa zuko,dijo aang medio dormido

-pues...pelie con mai,puedo usar tu habitacion?

-es tu palacio,duerme donde quieras,espero que se solucionen tus problemas con mai

-gracias de todos modos.

Zuko apenas se logro dormir a la madrugada,tenia mucho en que pensar,el que su padre estuviera suelto y fuera a ser el contenedor del peor demonio de todos,y el embarazo de mai,con quien estaba peliando. Sin embargo el resto de la noche fue silencio absoluto en el palacio de la nacion del fuego.

Se levantaron en la mañana,rodeando entre las 9 y 10 de la mañana ya estaban en el comedor desayunando,sokka y suki felices sabiendo que al dia siguiente se casarian,zuko deprimido por la terrible noche que paso,toph que como de costumbre se levantaba con todas sus energias y aang y katara que salieron con cuidado de la habitacion dejando a esperanza dormida. Zuko no podia desayunar,estaba preocupado porque mai aun no bajaba y no queria recibir alimentos

-zuko...dijo aang-tu hijo o hija no sera como azula ni ningun ser malo,crecera rodeado de bondad y un dia,subira al trono para seguir cuidando tu legado de paz...esas fueron las palabras que sin duda mas le llegaron a zuko

-tienes razon,ahora mismo arreglare las cosas y esperare ancioso el nacimiento de mi hijo,puso un gran desayuno sobre una bandeja y se fue hacia su habitacion...alli estaba mai acostada llorando

-Buenos dias amor,te traje un desayuno que seguro te gustara,necesitas desayunar muy bien para que mi querido hijo crezca sano y fuerte,despues de todo algun dia sera el heredero de mi nacion

-espera,eso significa que quieres a nuestro bebe?

-porsupuesto,lo criaremos de la mejor manera para que crezca lleno de bondad y amor y sea un excelente gobernante

-zuko,no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso

-te amo mai,ahora quiero que te comas todo este desayuno te parece...

-de acuerdo amor,bajo en unos momentos.

Zuko salio nuevamente ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia el comedor a hablar con sus amigos del matrimonio de mañana.

-Falta la decoracion del salon no?pregunto aang

-mai y yo ya nos encargamos de eso,dijo suki sonriente-ya compre mi vestido de novia y mai dijo que el traje que a zuko le quedo un poco grande a ti te quedaria perfecto

-wow,no perdiste el tiempo...dijo zuko

-asi es,pero sin embargo vamos a medirte el traje en la tarde sokka

-bueno...ya que ustedes se encargaron de la boda y la celebracion,lo cual agradezco...aang y zuko organizaran mi despedida de soltero;la sonrisa de suki se borro al oir eso

-despedida de soltero?

-asi es,todos los que se van a casar la tienen no?

-te refieres a esas donde estan rodeados de desconocidas bailando en frente de ustedes?al escuchar eso katara y mai quien acababa de bajar se unieron a la discusion

-nono,sera una tranquila reunion de amigos

-si katara,te prometo que sera algo tranquilo,tu me conoces...

-yo estoy de acuerdo con ambos,dijo zuko

-bien...dijo mai-nosotras tambien le haremos la despedida en el palacio a suki. Sokka y aang hicieron una mueca al oir eso

-descuiden...si la despedia es organizada por mai,no hay de que preocuparnos,les susurro zuko

-de acuerdo...hagan su despedida esta noche...y nosotros la nuestra.

-Ahi viene el terremoto,dijo toph en tono desanimado,al momento vieron a la pequeña bajando anciosa por las escaleras

-Buenos dias...ya es hora de mi entrenamiento maestro aang?

-si esperanza,pero se paciente,primero desayuna y vistete con otras ropas,las que tienes estan...algo muy sucias

-como diga maestro,le hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y se sento en silencio junto a los demas a desayunar

-te estare esperando en el patio trasero mientras medito un poco,dijo aang saliendo con toph y katara hacia el lugar indicado,al momento zuko,mai,sokka y suki tambien se fueron,zuko a una importante reunion y los otros tres a ayudar a sokka con su traje de gala.

Esperanza rapidamente desayuno,se cambio con ropas de la nacion del fuego a su medida

-mmmm no usare zapatos,luego se quedo en silencio y miro por la ventana hacia el cielo...

-padre,madre,se que me observan desde arriba,espero hacer que se sientan orgullosos de mi...hizo la oracion que su madre le habia enseñado y fue hacia el patio trasero,donde encontro a katara sentada bajo un arbol

-que lindo traje,se te ve muy bien,ellos estan mas adelante esperanza,te estan esperando

-Gracias katara,mira como aprendo a dominar la tierra,katara rio

-te estare viendo,mucha suerte...esperanza se inclino ante ella y se fue corriendo a donde se encontraban toph y aang

-Bien pequeña,dejanos ver que cantidad de tierra puedes levantar,ella se apeno...

-no mucha...

-hazlo,queremos ver.

Ella entonces levanto sus manos y empezo a esforzarse al maximo,para solo levantar unos granitos de arena en el aire

-ejemmm...no es mucha verdad

-para nada,levantaria mas que eso con la mano,ella la miro renegada por el comentario

-vamos con calma desde el comienzo,lo importante es la paciencia,dijo aang con una voz que representaba mucha sabiduria-sabes que es la tierra control?

-mmmm tu definicion o mi definicion?

-tu definicion...

-bien pues...respiro hondo-la tierra control es uno de los cuatro elementales artes de flexion,la capacidad para manipular la tierra y la roca en todas sus diversas formas,la tierra control tiene su origen en los tejones topo,nuestro estilo de lucha se basa en el arte del kung fu hung gar que cuenta con posiciones muy arraigadas para lanzar fuertes golpes y patadas que evoquen todo el poder de la tierra,se basa en movimientos de los animales como por ejemplo el tigre para dar fuertes golpes o la grulla para caer suavemente sobre la tierra,aunque claro,hay diferentes estilos como el de la maestra toph que se basa en la mantis rezadora del sur con su preciso paso a paso para mantener el contacto con la tierra y poder ver,por lo general los maestros tierra,como yo,andamos descalzos para aumentar la conexion con la tierra y el poder.

-Vaya esperanza,eres toda una enciclopedia humana,pero..me refiero a que si sabes para que te sirve tu tierra control,que es lo que la hace tan especial en ti?

-aaah a eso se refiere,bien pues debe ser un don que se me dio para vengarme de los que me han hecho daño y destruir a mis enemigos!aang se puso las manos sobre su cabeza asustado por la respuesta

-Nono!estas hablando del camino del mal,no debes pensar que la tierra control sirve para eso

-ooh,lo siento,me podria explicar que es la tierra control...

-bien...pero para entender plenamente lo que te quiero decir,primero debes entender cada uno de los elementos

-porque?si no soy tu...solo maestra tierra

-lo se,pero si te enfocas en un solo punto de vista,fallaras,los grandes maestros aprenden a crear tecnicas estudiando la naturaleza de las demas naciones,ahora escucha atentamente:

-Cada dia nos calentamos con fuego.

Nos bañamos con agua

Sentimos el viento en nuestros cabellos

Caminamos sobre la tierra. Todos los elementos se complementan,las divisiones son solo una ilusion,muchos se pasmarian al darse cuenta que esos mismos elementos se pueden interpretar como funcionando dentro de nosotros,pero,ahi entran el respeto y el control,ningun elemento es mas fuerte que otro,cada uno tiene un increible poder que requiere años para dominar,yo te enseñare a dominar ese poder y seras una gran maestra...

El agua es el elemento del cambio,emocion,sentimientos,sueño y alimento del corazon,los maestros agua se ayudan entre si,se adaptan a cuanto cambio sea necesario,fluyen como el agua sin aceptar limite alguno,el agua es serenidad,claro y pasivo,ellos pueden dominar el agua dandole la forma que deseen y haciendola fluir en contra de su propio peso,pero...aun asi una gigantesca ola apagaria el fuego con solo tocarlo y la tierra no detendria su abundancia,pero el aire puede desviarla con su potencia.

La tierra es estabilidad;es todas las cosas que nos traen nutricion,plenitud y fertilidad,es nuestra base y nuestra necesidad fisica,sin este elemento dentro de nuestra naturaleza,no habria fruicion de nada,puesto que sin accion,todo quedaria en los reinos de la imaginacion,la tierra es el elemento de la solidez,haciendo maestros tierra y su gente,en general son orgullosos,persistentes y duraderos,la tierra control usa un equilibrio de fuerza y defensa para abrumar a sus oponentes,el principio del ying es la esencia de la batalla,con un total de 85 acciones posibles,ying positivo se produce cuando uno decide luchar mientras ying negativo es cuando se opta por evadir,la clave en la tierra control es el ying neutral,que consiste en esperar y escuchar por el momento indicado para atacar,y cuando llegue ese momento,actuar con decision...en otras palabras ellos sufren los ataques enemigos hasta que la oportunidad adecuada para el contraataque se revela,entonces golpean con su fuerza implacable,la tierra es el opuesto del aire,es un elemento solido que prevalece,el aire es bloqueado con su firmeza,y detiene el paso del fuego,pero nada puede hacer frente a una inundacion.

El fuego es deseo,es entusiasta,calentador,y la chispa de la vida,representa la fuerza del espiritu,es una llama que palpita,o una llama que destruye...brilla en el sol,pero necesitamos vigilar que no se nos salga de las manos,el autodominio de las tensiones y la respiracion en la disciplina de los maestros fuego se interpreta como medio para dirigir y contener el fuego,los ejercicios de respiracion son uno de los primeros pasos mas importantes...yo tampoco lo entendi al principio,pero al ver que el fuego era escandaloso y debia controlar su cauce,lo entendi,el aire solo abanica sus llamas y la tierra no lo puede calmar,por eso es el elemento opuesto al agua.

El aire es inocencia,es pensamiento,es movimiento,es contacto,comunicacion y los impulsos de la mente,mi gente domina la flexibilidad de la accion,lo rapido,alerta lo chispeante,lo nuevo,se estira hacia afuera,arriba,abajo y hacia adentro,cede ante el estado de animo pero sin embargo es fuerte y persistente,el aire es el mas pasivo de las cuatro disciplinas,ya que muchas de sus tecnicas se centran en evadir y eludir al oponente y es laarte opuesta a la tierra control,sin embargo,este arte puede ser muy peligroso si se lo propone,mueve con fuerza el agua y aviva o apaga el fuego pero nunca podra romper la firmeza de una montaña.

-Espero que ahora entiendas que cada elemento es fuerte y debil a su manera,todos se complementan,si tu aprendes esto de las cuatro disciplinas tus poderes pueden llegar a ser increibles...

-vaya,eso no se encuentra en los libros

-los libros pueden decirte mucho,pero recuerda,nada reemplaza a un verdadero maestro

-tiene razon,sabe...toda esta conversacion de los cuatro elementos me recordo a usted

-asi es,entonces entendiste,toda la union de las disciplinas y los elementos son lo que crean al avatar,y es lo que me hace tan fuerte...bien,ahorarecuerda la postura del maestro tierra,fisica y mentalmente inmovil,siente la tierra como una extension de ti,de tus sentidos

-es la forma en que la maestra toph puede ver...verdad?

-asi es,ella siente las vibraciones de la tierra,haciendo uso de su sentido de percepcion

-de acuerdo,lo intentare,esperanza adopto la posicion perfecta para usar sus poderes,cerro sus ojos y...nada.

-Queeee!como es que despues de todo esto,aun sigo levantando solo granitos

-quiza no entendiste...

-no,entendi todo,la division de las cuatro naciones y los cuatro elementos son solo una ilusion,ningun elemento es mas fuerte que otro y cualquiera que diga lo contrario miente,todos son fuertes a su manera pero debiles frente a su opuesto natural...y la tierra control,no es un arma para destuir a quien este en mi camino,es una extension propia de mi y sirve para defenderme cuando sea necesario,ademas del ying neutro que es esperar el momento indicado para atacar con toda mi fuerza,y el autocontrol para que los poderes no se salgan de mis manos y pase algo que no quisiera,ademas que debo enfocarme no solo en la disciplina de la tierra control,sino en las 4 disciplinas y crear mi forma unica para pelear.

-Bien,tus pensamientos se vuelven mas flexibles...

-pero porque no puedo!dijo ella ya de malhumor

-calma,practica,con el tiempo las lecciones daran sus frutos,es imposible acelerar el proceso si quieres que todo salga bien

-lo dice porque apuesto que no tuviste este problema,despues de todo,tu tienes talento nato avatar aang

-te equivocas,no olvides que sin importar lo demas yo soy un maestro aire,el ultimo en todo el mundo...y controlar la tierra era trabajar con mi opuesto natural,por lo que tuve muchos problemas

-enserio?dijo ella asombrada

-asi es,si no fuera por toph que fue paciente y perseverante conmigo,no lo habria logrado quiza;toph quien se habia quedado dormida a mitad de la conversacion que para ella fue muy aburrida desperto

-aah,aah que...ya lo logro?

-no enrealidad,creo que necesita de alguien con mas duerza,necesita el mismo tipo de entrenamiento que tu hiciste conmigo,aun lo recuerdas?

-como no...te hice sufrir de lo lindo en aquellos dias,estoy anciosa por hacerlo con esta niña,esperanza se puso roja de ira pero no dijo nada.

-pero...que te parece si lo hacemos mañana,estoy algo cansada

-pero si durmio todo el tiempo que estuvimos aqui,dijo ella que queria aprender lo mas pronto posible

-si,exacto,ahora estoy soñolienta,y es culpa de ustedes dos

-tuuuu!

-paciencia esperanza,mañana toph te entrenara,ademas...para ser sincero,luego de un dia del duro entrenamiento de toph,no querras mas

-si aprendo a ser maestra tierra si!

-bien,mañana veremos...dijo toph mientras caminaba hacia el palacio

-me ire para el almuerzo les parece,ellos asintieron sintiendo que aquellas palabras alborotaron sus estomagos

-y la maestra katara?dijo esperanza al no verla bajo el arbol

-se fue hace unos minutos,esta en el comedor,dijo toph

-pero...si no la podemos ver desde aca,y tu se supone que estabas dormida,como es que...

-como escuchaste yo puedo ver con la tierra,siento las vibraciones,mi percepcion es mejor que la de cualquier otro serviviente,veo mucho mas que ustedes

-wow,y yo podre apender eso?

-si te esfuerzas en mi entrenamiento,quizas,solo quizas aprendas a ver las hormigas al menos

Ella nuevamente se enardecio de ira,no soportaba los comentarios bruscos de toph pero no queria decir nada que afectara su convivencia con su nueva familia,aang no decia nada tampoco,el queria que ella fuera entendiendo la actitud que tendria que ver a diario con su nueva si-fu.

* * *

Bueno espero que les halla gustado,se que muchos esparaban hoy el capitulo de la rasca de aang jaja,pero ese sera el siguiente tranquilos

ADELANTO:

Celebraremos mi despedida de soltero

Entraron al bar que aang llamo ''antro''

Aaang se tomo el espezo siliquido de un sorbo

-quien esta borracho?me das un beshito amorshito?

-eres un mujeriego...verdad

ma...maestro aang?

aaah katara!perdi mish poderesh

Toda esta comedia en el proximo capitulo de Avatar la leyenda de aang libro IV aire capitulo 14:Mai no se equivoca


	14. Cap 14:Mai no se equivoca

**By:Elements Master:Esten pendientes de mi nueva serie waku:La leyenda continua:El regreso de goultard**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14:Mai no se equivoca**

Caia la noche mientras cada uno de los hombre se vestia en su cuarto con su ropa casual para salir a festejar el ultimo dia de solteria de sokka,katara miraba a aang con recelo creyendo que irian a un lugar lleno de mujeres que no se respetaban a si mismas

-Sigo pensando que deberias quedarte aqui conmigo aang,podemos hacer algo juntos,ultimamente no hemos tenido un tiempo solos para descansar...ademas,sabes lo que pensara la gente al ver al avatar,al señor del fuego y su amigo heroe de guerra en lugares de poco gusto?

-y me gustaria quedarma katara,pero sokka quiere que lo acompañe a celebrar esta fecha,iremos a un simple bar de buena clase a charlar entre amigos

-eso dices ahora,cuando estes alla rodeado de chicas,no me lo quiero ni imaginar...

-pero tu sabes que esa no es mi forma de ser,soy y sere fiel a ti de por vida

-eres un hombre,eres debil estando rodeado de chicas,ademas...zuko y sokka se han vuelto mujeriegos!

-calmate katara porfavor...conozco a zuko el no es asi,quiza a sokka halla que controlarlo pero nada malo pasara,no es para tanto...

-confio en ti,y espero que no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas,ya es hora,sal,te deben estar esperando abajo. Aang la beso en los labios y ella respondio con cariño

-te amo muchisimo aang,no lo olvides

-yo muchisimo mas a ti. Salio del cuarto y bajo al salon principal donde lo esperaban zuko y sokka

-bien,vamos,lo pasaremos de lo lindo esta noche

-a donde va maestro?pregunto esperanza tirando de su tunica

-este...vamos a dar una vuelta,quedate con katara y las demas chicas,puedes?

-pues...yo preferiria ir con ustedes

-este...no,es algo para lo que tu aun no tienes edad

-de acuerdo,lo comprendo,que tengan buena noche.

Salieron con rapidos movimientos hacia afueras del palacio,-entonces...dijo sokka con una sonrisa-a donde vamos zuko?

-bueno,no es que me agrade esto,pero...lo prometido es deuda,a afueras del pueblo hay un bar,tengo un amigo alli que no dira que estuvimos ahi,esperemos que no nos reconozcan solamente y pues...hay mucho que beber y van lindas chicas,esa ultima frase la dijo con entusiasmo

-espera,que!dijo aang con sus ojos muy abiertos-pense que ibamos a un buen lugar,no nos meteriamos con ninguna chica y ademas...debo decir,que nunca me he emborrachado,bueno,no lo suficiente,los monjes me enseñaron que el alicoramiento solo traia problemas

-calmate aang,es por eso que no te dijimos nada de los verdaderos planes,vamos a beber poco,y ademas,no veo nada de malo en recrear los ojos...mirar y no tocar,sabes,no dejaria que traicionaras a mi hermana despues de todo tontarron

-bueno...creo que en eso tienes razon,dijo el aun algo desconcertado por el cambio de planes.

Al llegar a afueras de la ciudad se pusieron las tunicas negras que traian para que no los reconocieran al llegar al bar al que aang llamo ''antro''

-contraseña?dijo un hombre de gran musculatura,bastante alto y con una mirada sofocante

-kai agni,dijo zuko,en ese momento la miarada del hombre cambio

-señor,el jefe lo espera adentro,y descuide..usted y sus amigos nunca estuvieron aqui

-te lo agradezco.

Entaron al lugar repleto de chicas con poca ropa,aang puso cara de idiota mientras que sokka se frotaba las manos,en eso se les acerco un hombre flacuchento y con olor a licor

-hola amigo mio,zuko lo saludo igualmente;-entonces,quieren el servicio ilimitado o solo una mesa para ustedes

-yo creo que...iba a decir aang cuando fue interrumpido por sokka

-ilimitado porfavor

-vaya que eres un mujeriego...verdad?

-ya te dije,solo vengo a observar...relajate,cuando envejezcas no tendras recuerdos para reirte,amargado

-aah claro,el amargado ahora soy yo,como pasan los años...se sentaron en una mesa y enseguida les trajeron los primeros tragos,sokka y zuko tomaron el elixir y se lo bogaron,aang por otro lado seguia viendo el espeso liquido

-este...no lo se,no es como lo que me dan en reuniones,no se si esto sea sano zuko

-calmate amigo,solo bebelo

-de acuerdo lo probare,tomo un gran sorbo y empezo a saborearlo-vaya,quien lo diria,no sabe nada mal,haber otra probadita...se tomo el vaso entero.

-Calma aang,o moriras pronto,que garganta tienes

-morire!?

-es una expresion,rayos me empiezo a preguntar porque te traje. Aang hizo una mueca,en lo que se les acercaron 3 muchachas

-hola,como estan muchachos,porque se tapan asi la cara,relajense...

-estamos mas que rejalados,decia sokka mientras se quitaba su capucha y hacia lo mismo con la de aang y zuko

-eeh tu guapo,porque llevas ese sombrero puesto?dejame quitartelo descuida

-que,no no,tengo una marca de nacimiento,me averguenza mucho

-estabien...no por eso dejas de ser muy guapo

-sientense con nosotros,dijo sokka con malicia

-espera que!dijo aang

-no nos quieres corazon?

-eeeh...si,sientate,una se sento al lado de sokka,otra al lado de aang y al lado de zuko

-a mi no me toques,dijo zuko serio-soy casado,porque no...te sientas con mi amigo del sombrero dijo el esbozando una risa de malicia

-usssh de acuerdo,entonces me sentare con el guapeton del sombrero

-Te odio zuko,dijo aang entre dientes. Las dos chicas rodearon a aang

-vaya que musculos,como me gustaria verlos mas de cerca

-este...mesero!traigame otro trago porfavor,nuevamente se tomo el enorme vaso de una sola vez

-vea...que eres bueno para beber,mesero,traigale otro al galan porfavor,por lo que veo esta sediento;ellas empezaron a pegar su cuerpo...su semidesnudo cuerpo contra el de el,miro para ver como estaban zuko y sokka,sokka hablaba de temas al parecer muy calientes con la chica y zuko tambien ya tenia otra chica a su lado,en eso trajeron el ya 3 vaso de aang

-amigo,nosotros apenas vamos en el 1,tomalo con calma,dijo sokka

-eso intento,dijo el con las dos chicas ya casi sobre su boca,el para quitarlas de encima nuevamente se llevo el vaso a su cara,alejandolas por ahora

-me gustan los retos...

Aaang empezo a sentir su mandibula algo floja,se dio cuenta que la bebida empezaba a hacer efecto,pero eso no haria que cometiera una locura,pensaba...

-oye,que te parece si bailamos esta cancion,dijo una de las chicas

-no se bailar esta musica,que tal si ponemos algo mas suave

-relajate,dejate llevar,vamos vamos dijo una de las muchachas jalandolo del brazo hacia la pista de baile,enseguida la otra chica que estaba con el se les unio

-bailemos de a dos,tu adelante,yo atras

-esperen,eso que significa?

-descuida,ella rio-no haremos nada que afecte tu sexualidad...no por ahora. Aang por otro lado estaba muy nervioso

-mira guapo,empieza a mover tus rodillas y tus caderas,el lo hizo pensando que nada malo pasaria por bailar,entonces la chica del frente se dio la vuelta y puso su cola contra la parte intima de aang,el endurecio sus dientes al sentir que la chica de atras hacia algo parecido,empezaron a bailar de una manera que aang no habria imaginado posible nisiquiera por el hecho de que era un maestro de la flexibilidad

-menudo suertudo,dijo sokka-tiene un gran fisico,es guapo,pero es un pato en lo que tiene que ver con chicas,y aun asi al parecer llama la atencion,definitivamente solo mi hermana le copiaria...zuko,saquemos a bailar a estas dos chicas tambien,no puede ser que el la pase mejor que yo

-de acuerdo,dijo el que luego de varios tragos ya se sentia activado. Se unieron a la pista de baile viendo que la cara de aang demostraba ya mas confianza

-es mediacopa,ya esta prendio,cierto?

-eso me temo,unos 5 tragos mas y hara un espectaculo aqui,lo dejaremos?

-mmm dejame pensarlo...solo cuidemos que no se quite el sombrero,despues de todo e horas estaremos igual...

* * *

En cuanto zuko,sokka y aang se fueron del palacio todas las chicas estaban reunidas en el salon

-Bien!que empieze la fiesta!dijo esperanza euforica

-si!asi es,dijo mai,dejando pasar a las manicuristas,una mesa llena de bocadillos,y musica relajante

-es una broma...verdad?dijo la niña algo decepcionada

-que?asi fue mi despedia;katara suki y toph rieron sabiendo ahora a lo que se referia zuko,pero aun asi,suki e incluso toph quien ya era algo mas femenina se sentaron y se relajaron a esperar que las consintieran con esos tratamientos,katara y esperanza se fueron a la mesa a probar los exquisitos bocadillos,entre esos los favoritos de katara,tentaculos de pulpo asados bañados en tinta. La relajante musica domino el ambiente durante horas

-valla mai,debo decir,que no esta nada mal,esto quita mucha carga y tension de encima,dijo katara mientras recibia un reconfortante masaje de pies

-te lo dije...aunque creo que esta pequeña sera identica a toph cuando crezca,dijo ella viendo como esperanza y toph se quejaban fuertemente de que no tocaran sus pies.

Eran ya las 4 de la mañana y las chicas hablaban de cosas de mujeres,bromas y amorios

-oye toph,y tu cuando conseguiras un novio aah?dijo suki mirandola de reojo

-no necesito de esa tonteria-estoy de acuerdo contigo maestra!

-todos al final caen toph

-pues yo no soy del monton. En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta

-eeeh,yo abro,dijo esperanza,las voces en coro se medio escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta:

Ebrio De Amor  
Soy Asi  
A Mis Enemigos  
Vencedor  
La Mas Deseada  
Vete Con El!

tomando borrachos tomo de dia!

tomando borrachos se lleva los vasos

tomando borrachos busca pelea BORRACHOS!

Esperanza abrio la puerta y enseguida cayeron al suelo los tres borrachos,sokka,zuko,pero el mas borracho de los tres al parecer era aang

-Haaay no otravez...dijo mai

-que!?dijo katara furiosa,ya han llegado asi?

-solo zuko,cuando tenia tiempos libres,gracias a los espiritus aang nunca antes habia tenido tiempo de acompañarlo,o que avatar tendriamos ahora,esta vez que fue imagine que los controlaria,pero el tambien cayo...debi esperarlo,es un hombre al fin y al cabo,esperanza miraba asustada a los tres hombres

-ma...maestro aang?

-Holaaa esperanza,dominaste la tierra en mi ausencia?mira,haz este movimiento,trato de hacer unos movimientos de tierra control pero su embriagado cuerpo no se lo permitia

-aaah!katara!perdi mish poderesh,ella quien aun estaba procesando la informacion se enfurecio mas y lo ayudo a parar,toph no podia parar de reir

-desearia ver en estos momentos,hay que ver que estos tres parecen una gelatina,pies locos,cuantos dedos vez?

-poble poble poble toph,no shabe ni cuanto dedosh tiene en frente,ella se rio aun mas

-jajaja,borrachos son lo maximo!se nota que bebieron mucho

-bebimos mucho?no me parece,quiero otro trago!

-asi se dice amigo!dijeron sokka y zuko-que viva!katara!ese chico tiene una enorme garganta y ni hablarte de la pelea jaja!zuko lo acompaño en risa...

-y hablando de despedidas...esta fue tu despedida suki?wow zuko tenia razon,aang se rio

-que tanto bebieron?dijo toph que aun no paraba de reir

-no se,perdimosh la cuenta luego de beber el agua de las macetash

-katara..porfavor llevatelo,dijo mai mientras jalaba a zuko del brazo y lo llevaba a su cuarto,suki se llevo a sokka regañandolo

-ya veremos como te casas con resaca...

-sera el mejor dia de mi vida amorsito,mi cutis debe estar listo para mañana,vamos a descansar...

-aagh doy gracias que esperanza ya tiene su propia habitacion y no va a tener que aguantar este borracho,hasta mañana chicas.

-borracho?quien esta borracho?me dash un beshito amorshito,dijo aang tratando de sostenerse

-lo unico que te voy a dar es un vaso de te caliente y un buen regaño,lo llevo de la mano a la cocina cuando ya todos se habian marchado...mientras hacia el te no habia notado como aang la miraba desde hace rato

-que,que me ves?

-calmate...esque no she si es por losh tragos,pero esta noche te vez increiblemente hermosa cariño

-ningun cariño señor...y si,deben ser los tragos...y entonces,muchas de esas mujeres que no se quieren a si mismas?

-katara,sabes que te amo,puede que te halla incumplido con lo de la bebida,pero...puedes estar segura que no tengo ojos para ninguna otra mujer,confia en mi

-confio en ti,pero desconfio de la situacion y de esas..chicas,si es que se merecen llamar asi

-me conoces...la voz de aang ya no sonaba tan ebria en ese momento

-te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma,solo vivo para una mujer,y esa mujer eres tu katara,no cambiaria lo que he vivido contigo por nada de este mundo y puedes estar 100% segura que asi sera para siempre,ella sonrio ante esas bellas palabras,su malgenio se disipo,y esque...como estar brava con un hombre tan tierno

-aun asi,no me gusta verte borracho

-al principio lo dude,pero luego se me ocurrio,que tengo mucha carga encima,no te parece justo si tengo una noche para olvidarme de esos problemas...ella lo penso y se dio cuenta de que tenia razon,desde que se encontraron se ha dado cuenta de que aunque la guerra acabo hace ya bastante,la vida de aang no ha dejado de ser dificil ademas de los problemas que le vienen encima,no era ella quien queria que su novio se sintiera mas relajado?claro que ella no iba a darle la razon en ese estado,simplemente pararia los regaños

-mira cariño,bebe este te

-cariño?,entocesh ya no estas brava?

-quien ha dicho que porque te diga cariño no estoy brava

-de acuerdo,como tu digas cariño,el se bebio el te de un sorbo

-oye...eso estaba hirviendo,que no lo sentiste?

-eeeh,no,para nada...

-wow,enserio que estas ebrio,ven apoyate en mi;el lo hizo con mucho cariño dandole besos en el cuello

-aang no...ella rio suavemente pero luego recobro seriedad

-ya aang,dejame,el lo hizo algo decepcionado.

Lo llevo a su cuarto y lo acosto,acomo su almohada y le ayudo a quitarse los zapatos para que descansara mas comodo,se inclino para quitarle su tunica,escucho una risita de el

-que,me vash a violar?

-jaaa,ya quisieras hombre,lo siguiente que sintio fue como de un jalon la tumbo hacia la cama dejandola encima de el,antes de que katara pudiera protestar el aplasto sus labios contra los de ella,katara sentia ese beso caliente,olor a alcohol del fuerte,con cada segundo ese beso se volvia mas fuerte,trato de separarse para tomar aire,pero aang no le daba tregua subiendo una mano hacia su nuca para seguirla besando,el la tenia a su completa merced,pasando sus manos delicadamente por sus muslos,caderas,pechos hasta llegar a su rostro y volvia a repetirlo,ella no se negaba a nada,era demasiado excitante,sintio como las manos fueron de su nuca hacia el cinturon que sostenia su vestido,ahi katara lo detuvo y rapidamente se paro de la cama

-ni se te ocurra

-no?

-no es como aquella vez aang

-estamos los dos y te amo,te deseo,justo aqui,justo ahora

-estas borracho,nunca permitiria que hicieramos el amor si alguno de los dos esta en ese estado,le dijo volteando la cara para que no notara en su rostro la excitacion que reflejaba el deseo que ella tambien tenia por el

-aaam...te entiendo...tu eres un poquito pava no?apuesto a que si tu fueras la que se paso de tragos esto del sexo seria mas facil,ella rio

-quizas un poco

-bueno,supongo entonces que iras a dormir a tu cuarto,que descanses

-estas loco?ella se volvio a acostar y lo abrazo

-bien...ahora si estoy confundido

-jaja,tontarron,que estes borracho no significa que no pueda consentir a mi novio precioso,esta noche dormire contigo igual que siempre,date la vuelta que quiero abrazarte

-pues,enrealidad zuko y sokka son muy bastardosh para pelear,me duele un poco todo el cuerpo,ella rio

-quieres un masaje?

-te lo agradeceria,y tambien podriash...

-no te pases aang

-de acuerdo,solo el masaje,ella coloco suavemente sus manos que estaban frias,aang reacciono al toque,pero luego se relajo,finalmente vio como se quedo dormido,he hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado,proximo capitulo kataang!

ADELANTO:acepto...

-acepto

-bajo el poder de mi autoridad,yo los declaro marido y mujer,puede besar a la novia

-señorita bailaria esta pieza conmigo,katara le correspondio con gusto

-nadie notara que nos fuimos a dar una vuelta

-como que no podemos entrar!que no ve que quiero darle una noche especial a mi novia?!

-escuche,no recurro mucho aesto...pero soy el avatar aang

-sisi,muchos creen que pintandose una flecha son el avatar aang,largo de aqui

-dos bolas de arroz porfavor...

-katara se desnudo preparandose para los suaves toques de su novio.

Todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo de Avatar la leyenda de aang libro IV aire:A la luz de la luna


	15. Esto no entra en la historia

QUE HACER...Esto no entra en la historia

Esque no se gente,uno que tiene vida social tambien obviamente y pues lo que paso fue que vendi mi celular y cuando recorde ahi estaban todos los borradores de los capitulos y iba en el 54 mas o menos y pues me desanime de volver a recrearlos...pero tratare de recrearlos y seguir la historia (ELEMENTS MASTER).


	16. Cap 15:A la luz de la luna

**By:Elements master:Me demore mucho en sacar elsiguiente cap lo siento,ya saben mi celular lo vendi y cuando recorde ahi estaban todos los borradores,y iba ya en la fundacion de ciudad republica...eso me desanimo y pues...quiero cumplir lo que dije de terminar la historia,asi que estoy viendo los capitulos de aang nuevamente para volver a encontrar ese "algo"que me hacia inventar tantas buenas cosas,entenderan que no actualizare cada dia porque estoy recreando todo pero si pronto,este fin de semana habra otro,para mi suerte y la de todos ustedes hace dos noches por obra y gracia de quien sabe quien soñe con mis escritos,el entrenamiento de esperanza,los amorios de toph,la sorpresa que habra entre aang y katara,la pelea entre aang y daiki,la fundacion de ciudad republica,el nacimiento de korra y muchas mas cosas!asi es,mi serie ira mas alla de aang hasta korra si llego a recordar todo lo que tenia.  
**

**By:Elements Master  
**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15:A la luz de la luna**

Katara fue la primera en despertar,se miro al espejo para ver si estaba presentable ante algun otro humano,se hizo las trenzas que tanto le gustaban y luego llamo a aang

-pss...aang,despierta

-katara,me duele la cabeza porfavor,acuestate conmigo

-eso es la resaca y te lo mereces por todo lo que hiciste anoche

-lo se,pero que noche la de anoche

-aah si,veamos...cogio una improvisada olleta que habia en la habitacion y con una cuchara comenzo a tocarla a todo lo que podia

-aaah!oye,me duele!me vas a arrancar la cabeza!

-te levantas o sigo

-para que quieres que me levante a esta hora?

-sokka se casa en unas horas,y en la noche es el baile,con todo el alboroto que causaron anoche,mas te vale que te vistas increiblemente guapo,en eso volvio a dar golpes,el se paro rapidamente y la detuvo

-de acuerdo,bajo en unos minutos,me lo permitiras?

-aja...te veo abajo. Salio del cuarto hacia el salon principal donde se celebraria la boda de suki...

-Que lindo esta quedando

-asi es,dijo katara emocionada

-eeeh,pero yo soy la que se va a casar y tu pareces mas emocionada

-lo siento,pero me invade la felicidad al saber que mi hermano se va a casar,la abrazo y solto otro grito de emocion,en eso sokka y zuko bajaron por las escaleras muy exhaustos

-Por Dios mujeres no hay explicacion para levantarnos tan temprano...

-asi como yo no tendria explicacion para que el señor del fuego,el avatar y su amigo se embriagaran de tal manera,reprocho katara

-relajate,se te van a parar los pelos,solo nos divertimos un poco,que hay de malo en eso?

-bueno,en fin,lo hecho hecho esta,bajen a desayunar.

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa cuando vieron bajar a aang seguido de esperanza,aunque la cara de aang aparentaba unas desesperadas ganas de dormir,cumplio con lo que le dijo a katara,estaba increiblemente guapo,ella se mordia el labio inferior mientras lo veia acercarse

-bueno...entre mas pronto desayunemos,mas pronto podre ir a dormir otro poco,o me quedare dormido antes de decir acepto,dijo sokka en tono de burla

-suki,como es posible que de 3 que somos hallas decidido al aguafiestas del grupo

-ja...ja,dijo sokka-habla por ti,yo sere el mejor esposo y padre,no como...zuko se mostro algo ofendido pero le siguio la corriente

-hey,nosotros eramos los que esperabamos que fueras esteril...sokka decidio seguir desayunando ignorando el comentario

-dile algo!se mete con nuestro linaje,dijo suki

-calma amorcito,no hay nada que me pueda hacer poner de mal humor hoy

-nisiquiera poner estas flores sobre los pilares?no,te lo agradezco hermano

-como te gusta contradecirme...no es asi;todos rieron

-maestro...hoy no habra entrenamiento?

-no esperanza,hoy es un dia ocupado y largo,pero te aseguro que en los proximos dias recibiras el mejor entrenamiento que un maestro tierra pueda tener,ella al escuchar eso asintio con la cabeza y hizo lo que aang dijo,seria paciente. Luego de acabar el desayuno cada uno tenia que estar listo,sokka,zuko y aang fueron a descansar lo que quedaba de tiempo libre,esperanza fue a pasar el rato con iroh;toph,katara y mai ayudaban a vestir a suki,el vestido era blanco bordado con verde claro y dorado,le sentaba a su figura que aunque ya tenia algo grande su vientre no le dejaba de lucir perfecto

-que hermosa estas quedando suki,dijo katara mientras ponia un broche en su cabello

-asi me siento,dijo ella sonriente

-ves lo que el amor puede hacer toph,maravillas...

-bla bla bla,el dia que lo oigas de mi boca chica...

Era ya tarde,la puesta de sol despedia ese dia y todos comenzaron a alistarse para la boda que se celebraria en unos minutos. Aang quien ya estaba organizado desde la mañana ayudaba a apuntar las mangas de su vestido,zuko hacia lo mismo con mai,esperanza que seria la pajesita encargada de sostener los anillos ayudaba a toph a elegir un vestido y sokka quien ya estaba listo oraba en la capilla una corta pero sincera oracion de gracias pidiendo que su matrimonio fuera prospero,quiza tanto estar con aang habia influido finalmente en algo de la poca espiritualidad que poseia,la boda seria privada para los amigos cercanos a sokka y suki,durante el baile si asistirian invitados de las cuatro naciones,hakoda no pudo asistir debido a los importantes asuntos que debia atender en su pueblo,pero dijo que celebrarian en cuanto la pareja volviera al polo sur.

-que emocion aang,lo puedes creer?

-eso creo...dijo aang sonriente mientras acompañaba a katara al salon para ser los primeros en sentarse,momentos despues llegaron toph,mai,zuko,gente cercana a suki de la isla kyoshi y por ultimo sokka,que se paro al frente del altar con su traje de paño negro muy formal,impaciente porque llegara su futura esposa se mordia las uñas...minutos despues empezo a sonar la musica,todos se levantaron,sokka miro hacia atras viendo a suki mas hermosa que nunca,su resplandeciente sonrisa lo reflejaba todo para el,detras venia esperanza un poco incomoda por la ridicula tiara que llevaba...pero tenia que lucir bien para la ocasion

-hermanos mios,nos hemos reunido aqui para presenciar la union del amor entre sokka de la tribu agua del sur y suki de la isla kyoshi...

MOMENTOS DESPUES...

-ACEPTO...-ACEPTO

-Dicho esto bajo la autoridad que se me otorga,los declaro marido y mujer...puede besar a la novia,se unieron en un profundo y apasionante beso ya con sus argollas en su dedo,los aplausos se escuchaban como si hubiera un centenar de personas en el salon,katara derramaba lagrimas de felicidad mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a su pareja,suki se dio la vuelta para arrojar el ramo,dio un par de vueltas y lo lanzo...para sorpresa y gracia de todos cayo en toph,que no podia verlo cuando venia hacia ella

-no caigo en esas chorradas,dijo malgeniada lanzando el ramo que al instante fue atrapado por katara,su sonrisa de oreja a oreja llenaba todo su rostro y aang estaba muy feliz por ello. Luego todos fueron al salon de baile a disfrutar el resto de la velada,aang tomo a katara de la mano

-La señorita quiere bailar esta pieza conmigo?ella le dedico una tierna sonrisa

-me encantaria,entrelazaron sus manos y empezaron a danzar al ritmo del vals

-ya te dije lo hermoso que se te ve ese vestido

-unas 20 veces...pero no me canso de que lo digas

-aang,me la prestas para esta cancion,dijo sokka interrumpiendo el momento

-claro,yo ire a comer algo en lo que ustedes bailan;sokka tomo a katara de la mano y empezo a bailar con ella

-mirate,nada mas hace unos años eras el muchacho que trataba de entrenar a pequeños de 3 años para la guerra,ahora tienes tu propia familia y una gran vida por delante

-gracias katara,no se que habria hecho sin ti,te quiero agradecer por estar ahi cuando lo he necesitado...siempre

-no hay de que,ella lo abrazo mientras bailaban;al terminar la cancion fue a buscar a aang,no lo encontraba por ningun lado asi que le pregunto a esperanza quien bailaba a saltos enormes con momo

-oye,has visto a aang?

-si,subio a su habitacion hace unos momentos

-te lo agradezco.

Ella subio al cuarto y encontro a aang con diferente ropa

-porque te cambias?

-te estaba esperando...pues,pensaba,porque quedarnos aqui si tenemos una noche en que nadie se daria cuenta si salimos al pueblo a cenar algo en un restaurante donde sirven comida de la tribu agua,dar un paseo,luego podemos beber un vino que tengo reservado para una ocasion especial y volver para dormir juntos

-Me parece perfecto cariño,dijo ella con una mirada alegre...fueron hasta la puerta donde los recibio el guardia,aang se acerco a el y lo miro fijamente-tu no nos viste salir entendio?el asintio y los dejo pasar-ya veras que sera una noche inolvidable!...

-como que no podemos entrar!que no ve que quiero darle una noche especial a mi novia?!

-Sin reservacion nadie entra,les dijo el hombre frente a la puerta del restaurante

Aang se estaba enfureciendo pero luego retomo la compostura-calma...escuche,no recurro mucho a esto...pero soy el avatar aang

-Sisi,muchos creen que pintandose una flecha son el avatar aang,ademas todo el mundo sabe que el odia la comida de la tribu largo de aqui.

-Aaagh,-oye aang,descuidada podemos ir a comer a otro lado

-Pero no hay comida de la tribu agua en otros lugares katara,y yo quiero darte una noche perfecta

-no te preocupes,tu haces que la noche sea perfecta,no la comida...ademas podemos ir por esas bolas de arroz que tanto te gustan.

-dos bolas de arroz porfavor...en lo que aang y katara comian en la plaza la multitud se empezaba a reunir al verlo en aquel lugar

-haay no puede ser;escuchen!soy el avatar aang y me encanta la comida de la tribu agua!la gente al escuchar eso penso que era uno de tantos impostores y rapidamente el lugar quedo vacio nuevamente

-Se que no es lo que querias,pero no sabes lo mucho que disfruto esto,dijo katara mientras se arrecostaba en el pecho de su novio

-Yo tambien disfruto mucho de tu compañia,la beso tiernamente y luego pidio la cuenta para poder irse.

Cuando llegaron al palacio la fiesta ya habia terminado y al parecer todos estaban durmiendo asi que procuraron no hacer ruido alguno,aang destapo el vino y sirvio una copa en lo que katara le dijo...

-no sirvas mas

-porque?no te gusta su olor?

-no,no es eso,quiero que me hagas un masaje puedes?estoy algo cansada

-claro como desees,el bebio la unica copa que sirvio y se le acerco para hacerle el masaje

-espera...katara se quito la parte de arriba de su vestido y se preparo para los suaves toques de su novio.

Aang no dijo nada ante eso,solo hizo lo que ella queria y empezo a frotar su espalda con delicadeza,katara se relajo bastante con eso y aang podia sentirlo en su piel,de momento ella se dio la vuelta y empezo a besarlo con mucha pasion,pasion que encendio a aang que la solto suavemente en su cama y le quito el resto del vestido,katara hizo lo mismo con sus tunicas sin dar espera a que aang le hiciera las caricias de siempre...ambos estaban rebosantes de deseo y el resto...el resto es amor puro y sincero,hermosos sentimientos que salieron a flote esa noche a la luz de la luna.

* * *

Eso es todo,lamento si les parecio corto,muy poco dulce y no tan bueno como los capitulos anteriores pero como sabran estoy reinventando los capitulos,lo mas duro ha sido recordar la pelea entre aang y daiki pero pues ahi voy recreando todo en mi mente,pronto actualizare,se vino el entrenamiento de esperanza!


	17. Cap 16:Trabajo duro

**Eche cabeza hasta que recorde el duro entrenamiento que inicio esperanza,y pues espero sea de su agrado de otros temas quiero que sepan que mi ortografia es excelente,solo que no se como poner tildes y todas esas cosas,de resto han sido quizas errores que escribo sin querer y no me doy cuenta,lo siento por eso,no se si les guste mucho,acabe de verme todos los capitulos de aang,y creo que empiezo a encontrar de nuevo ese "yo no se que"que me hace escribir maravillas,trate de no meterme en todos los personajes en este capitulo,por eso es tan corto,es muy dificil decir,soy sokka,y hablar con su personalidad ilarante,o zuko con su actitud orgullosa,es mas sencillo aang,katara,toph,esperanza...pero bueno,el proximo capitulo sera entretenido y mas 2323 gracias por tu aporte,me recordaste algo que pasara mas adelante jaja...digo...quizas.  
**

**By:Elements Master.**

**Capitulo 16:Trabajo duro**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Temprano en la mañana

-Finalmente llego el momento!es imposible que no aprenda a ser una mastra tierra con un entrenamiento que fue duro hasta para el maestro aang...solo espero que ella ya este lista.

Esperanza corrio hacia el cuarto de toph para encontrarse con que aun no despertaba

-vaya...aqui esta quien me va a enseñar a ser la mejor maestro tierra?MAESTRA TOPH!

Toph desperto asustada,sensacion que cambio a ira al ver la hora-es un chiste?como es que despiertas tan temprano chiquilla

-No es para tanto,recuerde que hoy empezare mi entrenamiento y guardaba la esperanza de que usted ya estuviera de pie,mire incluso dormi con mi vestido para no perder tiempo

-mmmm,nos vemos en 1 hora en el patio trasero,dicho esto toph hizo un movimiento con su mano y la puerta se cerro en la cara de la pequeña esperanza que se fue balbuseando con desgane

Pasada hora y media pensaba porque toph no llegaba,por mucho que le importara era demasiado orgullosa para ir a pedirle que le enseñara de nuevo,se concentraba en tratar de levantar si quiera una roca pequeña...

-Veo que ya calentaste mi pequeña maestra tierra,espero que te sientas capaz de seguirme el paso.

-Hare lo que sea para esto,solo digame que...

-hey hey hey,primero que todo debes hacer algo con esas ancias,la clave para esto es ser muy paciente entendido...se que ya sabes las posturas basicas,asi que quiero que muevas esa roca de enfrente.

Esperanza adopto la postura y mando un golpe con toda su fuerza hacia esa roca de tamaño mediano,cosa que porsupuesto solo le dejo una marca en el nudillo

-esto duele hasta la...

-bueno,calma...no esperaba que lo lograras

-entonces porque me hizo hacerlo?!

-mmmm estoy recordando todo lo que le paso a aang durante este entrenamiento jaja,ahora vamos a lo siguiente,haremos que tu cuerpo sea tan duro como una roca.

-Quiero ver esas rodillas arriba insecto!vociferaba cual entrenador a su aprendiz que levantaba una enorme roca sobre ella con bastanta esfuerzo,pero a toph le parecia muy facil asi que hacia que brotaran obstaculos que impidieran su camino,pero esto no hizo que la voluntad de seguir de esperanza se quebrantara;toph asintio con la cabeza y ella sonrio al ver que pudo pasar la primera parte.

Luego la llevo hacia un monticulo de rocas y le mostro como atravesar las piedras con sus manos,ella lo intento pero solo consiguio un dedo torcido-vaya,eso debe dolerle bastante a un bebe,quieres descansar?

-Tendria que romper todos mis huesos para descansar.

Esperanza se paro firme a esperar quien sabe que,durante cinco minutos no rompia su concentracion hasta que toph aparecio del suelo y trato de asustarla,pero ella siguio firme

-valla eso no esta nada mal;Ella sonrio-Pero tampoco demasiado bien,vi como tu postura se corrio hacia atras.

Luego saco una espada de su maleta,-eso no es de sokka?

-baah lo notara dentro de un rato,ahora ponte esto en los ojos  
y parate alli,trata de sentir las vibraciones.

Esperanza se paro donde le indico toph y se vendo los ojos,toph hizo brotar pilares del suelo esperando que al menos le diera a uno,pero esperanza no tuvo ni un solo acierto...toph empezaba a notar el problema,pero queria comprobarlo con mas entrenamiento.

Esperanza se paro sobre dos pilares altos mientras sostenia una mancuerna que lanzaba de mano en mano,toph hizo que los pilares temblaran pero esperanza no perdio su posicion y siguio lanzando la mancuerna,toph asintio con la cabeza y nuevamente comprobo su teoria

Por ultimo toph alzo dos paredes a cada lado,trazo una linea,lo cual esperanza vio como un desafio,se subio sus mangas,toph se envolvio en una armadura de tierra y se lanzo a toda velocidad,esperanza estaba segura de que su cuerpo resistiria el impacto,pero el impacto arrazo con ella hasta salir de la muralla,toph entonces confirmo lo que estaba pensando.

-Que sigue?

-aaam,trataras de parar una roca;tal y como hizo con aang en aquellos dias puso una roca sobre una superficie elevada,toph sabia el resultado y no estaba muy conforme haciendo esto,lanzo la roca y vio como esperanza adoptaba la posicion perfecta,pero aun asi sintio que ella no se quitaria de ahi,y si no intervenia podria ocurrir una desgracia,levanto un bache en la rampla y la roca salio volando en otra direccion

-Pero...porque ha hecho eso!

-no lo ibas a conseguir

-Yo creo que si lo habria logrado

-aaaaf,hemos acabado por hoy,como te sientes?

-se lo dire en un segundo...esperanza hizo un movimiento de tierra control y...nada

-Como es que aun no lo consigo? no logro comprenderlo

-Creo que solo aang podra ayudarte con tu problema

-Que problema,que ocurre conmigo?es grave?

-Solo aang podra decirte cuan grave es,ya que...mi lado espiritual no es muy grande que digamos.

-Que tiene que ver eso del lado espiritual con la tierra control?

-Quiza mucho para algunas personas...dijo aang que aparecio repentinamente en el lugar

-Tiene la actitud de una maestro tierra,no lo niego... pero algo ocurre en su interior,no soy quien para adivinar lo que esta pasando con ella,pero creo que tiene que ver con sus chakras.

-Entiendo toph,lo comprobare yo mismo,te lo agradezco

-Sin preocupaciones pies ligeros...ahora creo que ire a dormir un rato,dicho esto toph se fue en direccion al castillo dejando a esperanza mas confundida de lo que estaba

-chakras?que tienen que ver con esto?no lo comprendo

Aang no respondio a los reproches de su aprendiz,se sento bajo el arbol en posicion de loto y cerro sus ojos

-Oiga no me va a ayudar?...maestro,al menos respondame que no.

-Sientate,quiero que medites

-pero si no soy una maestro aire

-Solo haz lo que yo...

-de acuerdo,lo hare

La maestra tierra se sento a su lado en la misma posicion,ella nunca habia prestado atencion a la belleza del paisaje que la rodeaba,un paisaje extenso con basta cantidad de arboles y flores,a un lado estaba un estanque lleno de patos tortuga nadando en fila,enseñando a sus pequeñas crias como deberian sobrevivir en el mundo

-Aprendan pequeños,sus padres no seran para siempre...penso ella,esa imagen de paternidad le recordaba las mañanas en que su madre la acompañaba a la academia de maestros tierra en ba sing se,o las noches cuando su padre la abrazaba y le contaba historias hasta que se durmiera;al mismo tiempo recordo el ultimo dia en que los vio,y sintio ira por aquellos maestros,esa ira habia aumentado con cada dia que recordaba los hechos que cambiaron su vida,cerro sus ojos tratando de borrar ese pensamiento momentaneamente pero le era imposible

-Creo que no lo estoy haciendo bien...

-Ese es el problema,no tienes que hacer nada,deja que tu espiritu sea libre por primera vez,olvida esas preocupaciones que tienes en este momento,y vacia el dolor de tu alma

Ella nuevamente cerro sus ojos,seguido a eso penso que,estaba sufriendo mucho,pero...ahora habia personas buenas a su alrededor,y que pudo o no ser intervencion divina de sus padres,que aunque no esten con ella la cuidan en todo momento,ella solo esperaba hacer que donde quiera que estuvieran se sintieran orgullosos de tener una hija tan inteligente y fuerte,lo siguiente fue un cuadro de su pasado,se vio a ella mismo a la edad de 6 años,en su cama llorando.

-Hija...no llores,no tiene tanta importancia lo que te halla dicho esa niña,le decia su madre mientras la acurrucaba en sus piernas

-Pero madre,dijo que no sere nadie en la vida,y que no merezco de la atencion que ustedes me dan

-No le hagas caso esperanza,tu madre y yo te amamos mas que a nada,y pase lo que pase siempre estaremos para protegerte,recuerda esto...tu eres la luz de nuestras vidas

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas,un llanto que segun ella,solo seria consolado cuando viera caer a quienes acabaron con su familia.

-Oye reacciona,esperanza!

Aang agitaba su brazo al ver que la niña entraba en un estado de dolor y rabia,veia como las lagrimas brotaban por sus mejillas y esto le preocupo,sabia que tenia que ver con sus padres

-Digame maestro,dijo ella con voz desconsolada-Extraño mucho a mis padres!no se que hacer sin ellos!tengo que vengarlos!

-Perdonaras y saldras adelante!escuchame,todos nosotros te protegeremos con nuestras vidas,y se que tus padres estan felices de que dieras con nosotros,y te prometo que quienes les hicieron eso acabaran derrotados,dijo aang mientras secaba sus lagrimas con su manga

Esas palabras le dieron un poco de animo-Lo se...y ustedes son ahora mi segunda familia.

-Asi es... Ambos se quedaron sin hablar por unos momentos,hasta que aang recordo el porque de la meditacion

-Ponte de pie,y mueve aquella roca

-Pero es demasiado grande,no podre hacerlo

-Confia en que lo lograras,se que tienes los dotes de una gran maestro tierra.

Esperanza se paro frente a aquella roca,empeño toda su fuerza y se sorprendio al ver como la roca volo varios centimetros en el aire

-Mire eso!lo hice!vio!

-Si,pero ahora se tu problema

-Como que un problema?mire,ya domino la tierra,hizo lo mismo con otra roca,pero esta no se movio de su lugar

-que pasa?porque pude hacerlo hace un momento?

-La meditacion hizo que tus chakras se abrieran por un momento

-Aun no me ha explicado que son esos chakras

-son tus emociones que se muestran y se van para dar paso a tu energia...pero eso te lo explicare en su momento,mañana partiremos hacia tu lugar de entrenamiento,nuevamente vas a recorrer los sitio en donde se formo mi control como avatar

-Y porque tan pronto?digo...es una novedad que no tenga que esperar mas de 2 dias

-bueno...pero has aprendido a ser paciente;-supongo que si

-Entonces nada te costara una noche de descanso...


	18. C17:Los 7 chakras y el deseo de venganza

**Ya tengo varios capitulos nuevamente en el celular,por eso me demore un poco en subir las cosas,eso y que empeze a escribir los borradores de mi historia Wakfu:el regreso de que espero que les guste la historia de esperanza y como aprende a dominar la tierra control.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**By Elements master:  
**

**Capitulo 17:Los 7 chakras y el deseo de venganza  
**

Esperanza contemplaba el paisaje lleno de neblina que se enredaba entre las montañas, montañas como nunca habia visto en altitud

-A que templo dice que iremos maestro aang?

-Al templo aire del este, alli soliamos jugar con los bizontes cuando gyatzo me llevaba

-Me siento emocionada por ser de las pocas personas que visitan uno, pero aun mas intrigada de pensar que tendre que hacer alli

-bueno; pronto lo averiguaras, ya hemos llegado.

Appa estaba aterrizando en la azotea del templo pero esperanza ni corta ni perezosa no dio espera a que tocara suelo y se lanzo a explorar el templo,ahora era un lugar hermoso,durante años aang y zuko reconstruyeron todos los templos a como eran cuando vivian alli los maestros aire,una azotea adornada con claveles en donde se acosto a descansar el bisonte feliz por sentirse como en casa

-Wow es tal y como decia en los libros,aunque...siento un aire de desolacion,mezclada con algo mas que me hace sentir paz interior

-espiritu,la corriente que caracteriza a un maestro aire,como te habras dado cuenta en mi personalidad

-te refieres tambien a esa cosa bizcosa que metiste en la maleta de sokka?

-buenoo...eso puede quedar entre nosotros;ahora acompañame,empezaremos tu entrenamiento.

Se escurrieron entre tuneles que por sucios que se vieran no borraban la impresion en la cara de la pequeña,caminaron hasta llegar a un arroyo

-bueno ahora te explicare que son los chakras;

-al fin!

-Mira este arroyo,como te daras cuenta,el agua pasa por varios estanques antes de seguir fluyendo

-Sigo sin entender...

-mmm solo pon atencion,estoy con lo basico

-Si solo hubiera agua este arroyo fluiria puro y limpio,pero a tu corta edad ya te das cuenta que la vida es dificil,y caen cosas en el arroyo y sabes que pasa?

-El arroyo no fluye...?

-Exacto,pero si abrimos el camino entre los estanques,aang retiro con una vara el musgo en el estanque y el agua pura empezo a fluir

-la energia fluye!ya comprendo.

-Hay 7 chakras en nuestro cuerpo,cada estanque de energia tiene un proposito y puede bloquearse con un tipo especifico de emocion,debes saber que esto es una experiencia intensa,y no cualquiera puede hacerlo,con este metodo yo aprendi a dominar el estado avatar..en tu caso,aprendes a usar la tierra control con una fuerza inigualable,estas lista?;ella asintio -hare todo lo que digas

-Primero abriremos el chakra de la tierra,se ubica en la base de la columna,tiene que ver con la supervivencia y se bloquea con el miedo,que es a lo que mas le temes,deja que tus miedos se muestren con nitidez .En ese momento esperanza recordo aquel tragico dia,la muerte de su madre y su padre ante ella,luego se vio rodeada en los 4 elementos chocando y ante ella,los cuatro maestros de daiki,se asusto y no sabia que hacer

-Esperanza tu vision no es real,te preocupa lo que pase contigo ahora que no estan tus padres pero debes vencer esos miedos,deja que fluyan por el arroyo,ella retomo la calma y volvio a tomar posicion,la ilusion se esfumo y de ese recuerdo solo quedaron sus miedos pasados reflejados en lagrimas intensas

-Muy bien,abriste el chakra de la tierra

-es muy dificil

-pero prodras hacerlo,ya no hay vuelta atras...

* * *

Ahora abrimos el chakra del agua,este chakra tiene que ver con el placer y lo bloquea la culpa,mira toda la culpa que pesa en tu alma,porque te culpas?

-Por no haber hecho algo al respecto,solo me quede perpleja

-Acepta la realidad,todo eso ya es pasado,pero no dejes que nublen y envenen tu energia,si quieres ser capaz de defender a los que amas,es necesario que te perdones y que perdones...

-me esta diciendo que perdone a quienes asesinaron a mis padres?que no haga nada!no puedo hacer eso

-es muy facil no hacer nada,pero perdonar...es muy dificil

-yo diria imposible...

-Como crees que me senti cuando asesinaron a mi cultura entera?pero aun asi yo los perdone,y mi alma sano

-no se como pudo hacerlo,solo se que para que mi alma sane debo vengar la muerte de mis padres

Aang no podia creer que una pequeña de esa edad tuviera un alma corroida por el deseo de la venganza,pero entendia que ese era un proceso que ella debia pasar sola

-vaya...ese chakra no se abrio muy bien. Ella se quedo en silencio con una mirada furica puesta en el horizonte

* * *

-El tercero es el chakra de fuego,se encuentra en el estomago

-ese chakra ya tiene algo de hambre maestro,no como nada desde el desayuno

-Bueno,puedo conseguir algo de jugo de banana y cebolla

-y eso es comestible?

-casi...pero sigamos;este chakra se vincula con la fuerza de voluntad y se bloquea con la verguenza,de que te averguenzas?..

-Mi arrogancia hacia las demas personas,hablo mucho pero hago poco...nunca sere alguien en quien se pueda creer

-la constancia es el camino mas duro,pero siempre es el que lleva mas alto...bien lo abriste

* * *

-El cuarto chakra se encuentra en el corazon,se vincula al amor y se bloquea con el dolor,deja salir todo el dolor y aflixion. Ante ella aparecieron sus padres,corrio a abrazarlos pero nunca llegaba a ellos,luego solo se esfumaron,ella rompio en llanto sin saber que hacer

-has sufrido la mayor de las perdidas para una pequeña de tu edad,pero el amor es una forma de energia y fluye a nuestro alrededor,el amor de tus padres no ha dejado este mundo y se encuentra reflejado dentro de tu corazon en la forma de un nuevo amor,ante ella aparecieron esta vez aang y todo su grupo,que ahora eran su familia,ellos se acercaron y la abrazaron,en ese momento las lagrimas cambiaron a una sonrisa -deja que el dolor se esfume...muy bien

-Ya enserio tengo mucha hambre

-mira,prueba esto,le paso el liquido amarillento en un tazon de madera-no te gustara...

Ella lo bebio de un sorbo-esta rico,quiero otro

-vaya que eres unica esperanza...

* * *

El quinto chakra es el chakra del sonido y se encuentra en la garganta,es el de la verdad y se bloquea con las mentiras,las que nos decimos a nosotros mismos,aang no sono muy feliz al decir esa frase

esperanza recordo su trato hacia las personas que la querian,que finalmente dejaron de hacerlo debido a su actitud

-Ahora soy diferente

-esos cambios positivos son los que verdaderamente importan,las experiencias de la vida son las que te forjan como persona...muy bien

* * *

El sexto chakra es el chakra de la luz,se encuentra en el centro de la frente y tiene que ver con el disernimiento,se bloquea con la ilusion...la ilusion mas grande en este mundo es la de la separacion,las cosas que crees que estan separadas enrealidad son parte de lo mismo

-Como las cuatro naciones?...

-lo mismo pense yo...somos un solo pueblo pero vivimos separados...pero estamos conectados

-todo esta conectado!

-asi es,hasta la separacion de los 4 elementos es solo una ilusion,si abres tu mente,veras que todos los elementos son uno,4 partes de un todo,entender esta parte te ayudara a entender el don que se te ha dado en este mundo,asi como el avatar tiene el don de ser quien restaure y mantenga la paz entre la gente especial

* * *

-Cuando abras este chakra seras capaz de hacer tierra control,aun asi tienes un largo camino para dominar tu elemento...

-estoy lista!

-El chakra del pensamiento esta ubicado en la columna de la cabeza,es pura energia cosmica y se bloquea con los lazos mundanos,medita sobre que te ata a este mundo

-nada...

-todos tenemos algo que nos hace seguir adelante

-ese seria mi deber de derrotar a los maestros,luego de eso...no se que debere hacer aqui

-no hables asi,cuando llegue el momento entenderas lo que te digo,solo recuerda que perdonar es el remedio para ti,y para el alma de tus padres

-...esperanza seguia pensativa como siempre que aang tocaba ese tema

-ese chakra se abrio muy facil,como si no hubiera nada,dijo en su mente-supongo que lo has logrado,ahora intenta...no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando vio como esperanza lanzaba rocas por lo alto,aunque no borraba ahora su expresion de seriedad y lastima de su mente

-ahora tengo que entrenar con mucho esmero,se lo agradezco maestro aang

-aun no acabamos esperanza..mueves la tierra a tu antojo,pero aun no comprendes el verdadero poder de la tierra control,iremos a otro lugar

-puedo saber?o me va a dejar con la intriga nuevamente

-no...vete preparando,iremos a los origenes de la tierra control

-y eso donde es?

-ya lo veras,todo a su tiempo

tardaron unos minutos en encontrar a appa,que debido al gusto que le causaba estar en el templo no hacia caso ni del silbato

-porque le gusta estar tanto aqui?

-aqui conocio a un viejo amigo,con el que pasabamos mucho tiempo

-y donde esta?

-el ya forma parte de la energia cosmica tal y como deseaba

-quien quien?que le sucedio?

-nada malo,solo que como a todas las personas en este mundo,el tiempo se le acabo,el cuerpo se acaba,pero el espiritu prevalece,el guru pathik fue quien me enseño a abrir los chakras y dominar el estado avatar,lo que escuchaste de mi hoy...eran todas palabras y enseñanzas que el me dejo

-incluso el avatar necesita ayuda eeh?..

-exacto,todos necesitamos un empujon para seguir adelante,ahora vamos,que quiero llegar al amanecer

Y partieron hacia la gran ciudad conocida como omashu.

* * *

Que les parecio?este capitulo esta basado en el guru que le enseño a aang,como esperanza es una pequeña me costo sacar pensamientos para cada uno de los 7 chakras...pero bueno...ahora siguen las aventuras en omashu,y la sorpresa que le llegara a toph...TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN AVATAR LA LEYENDA DE AANG LIBRO IV AIRE.y no se pierdan a continuacion mi nueva historia de zombies,estilo the walking dead para los que les gustan estos temas de supervivencia.


	19. Capitulo 17:Omashu:118 años despues

**Omashu:118 años despues.  
**

**By elements master:creo que recupere el toque con este capitulo,me gusto,espero que a ustedes tambien.  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-He visto esto en los mapas,la cordillera Kolau en el suroeste del reino de la tierra,eso quiere decir...que vamos a omashu?

-Asi es...La ciudad de Omashu se encuentra dentro de la Cordillera Kolau, rodeado por todos lados por barrancos escarpados y una garganta enorme. La ciudad tres puertas están compuestos por grandes bloques de piedra, cada una muy gruesos y la ciudad también cuenta con un sistema electrónico complejo, en el que los paquetes se transportan usando Tierra Control con ayuda de la gravedad

-Pero cuentan historias urbanas de mi tierra que usted le daba otro uso no?

-Jeje...asi es,pero para mi esos dias ya pasaron,omashu es la segunda ciudad mas importante del reino tierra,es de donde salen soldados,armas y la mayoria de los negocios para Ba Sing Se

Para Aang no hacia falta descender a pedir autorizacion para entrar,la guardia sabia que al ver un bisonte surcando los cielos,se trataba del avatar.

Esperanza miraba hacia abajo cuando llegaron a omashu. Appa aterrizaba en una estacion especial en el centro de la ciudad para el cuidado de mascotas,ya que estarian alli por unos dias,al salir veia las calles llenas de gente tanto como civiles y guardias del reino tierra,y encima unos pilares de tierra en los que pasaban los vagones del sistema de correo,era impresionante.

El muro que ahora era mas reforzado imponia respeto para todos los habitantes,pero para aang y esperanza lo mejor y que los hacia sentirse orgullosos era ver la armonia y paz que se contemplaba en las anchas calles

-Mas tarde podras explorar la ciudad,ahora vamos al palacio,el rey nos espera;sin mas partieron hacia la punta de la ciudad en donde se encontraba ubicado el palacio

* * *

Toph Se levanto temprano en la mañana,para entrenar un poco. Pero no lograba hacer completa su concentracion por el hecho de que pronto tendria que regresar a casa

-Pero...puedo simplemente quedarme unas semanas mas y inventar algun tipo de excusa,y si la situacion se complica supongo que zuko tiene mucho espacio en el palacio como para una persona mas,ademas no creo que esten muy contentos con el hecho de que rechaze a mi prometido. Al finalizar sus entrenamientos llego al palacio en donde los sirvientes se ofrecieron a limpiar sus polvorientas ropas

-De acuerdo,muchas gracias. Fue a la habitacion a ponerse otras para bajar a desayunar;ya que esperanza no estaba saco del armario un traje que ella misma habia puesto en determinado lugar para no necesitar de nadie.

* * *

-Porque lleva tanto tiempo llegar al palacio?

-Ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que vine...pero descuida no es como si estuvieramos perdidos,mira doblamos en la siguiente calle y se acab...

-se acabo?claro se acabo la calle,esto es un callejon sin salida,admitalo!estamos perdidos

Aang se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado -Jeje...no me culpes,no he venido hace mas de 4 años aqui;tengo una idea!que tal si usas la tierra control y nos conduces al palacio?

-porque no lo hace usted?

-es un buen ejercicio para ti,nisiquiera tratare de corregirte,no usare el poder de la tierra para ver mientras tu lo hagas

-lo intentare...esperanza cerro los ojos y trato de ver con el poder de la tierra

-eeeh,por aqui...

-segura?sientes las vibraciones?

-porsupuesto,ya se controlarlo!al fin y al cabo sere la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos

-jeje,eso me recuerda muchisimo a toph,y eso lleva a que recuerde a todos,y eso lleva a que recuerde a katara

-el punto de esta conversacion tan extraña es...

-que me da curiosidad saber como esta la situacion en el palacio,que a ti no?

-si..porsupuesto

* * *

Toph acaba de salir de la ducha y se ponia un hermoso vestido verde con bordes negros,sintio que alguien colocaba un objeto en el suelo del jardin en direccion a la torre en que ella se encontraba,pero porque prestarle atencion,penso que seria alguna adicion de zuko a ese lujoso palacio

pasados minutos,escucho un clac-clac* por la ventana y se sintio amenazada

-se asomo y escucho como un hombre la saludaba

-Toph!finalmente te encontre!

-quien es usted?

-quien mas

-bing sen,tu futuro esposo!

-que queeeeee?como me encontraste?

-Bueno no fue facil entrar en el palacio si es lo que quieres saber...he venido por ti para que cumplamos nuestro sueño de casarnos

-Fuuf, Don juan fanfarron... crees que sueño con casarme contigo?prefiero seguir bajo el brazo de mis padres

-jaja que excelente sentido del humor tienes querida,si asi fuera,no estarias en ropa interior frente a mi como si nada no?

Ella entonces recordo que aun no se habia puesto el vestido,se encendio una chispa en su cabeza al instante.

Sokka,suki,katara,zuko mai,iro y el resto desayunaban tranquilamente en el comedor

-Debo decir a pesar de todo,que me encanta cuando aang no esta,podemos comer carne

-Como puedes decir eso sokka?dijo katara lanzandole una mirada entre desafiante y lastimera

-calmate katara,a poco no te gusta esta comida. Ella vio directo a su plato en donde habia un enorme filete de foca artica

-bue..bueno,siempre y cuando no sea muy seguido,les aseguro que la proxima vez ire con el.

Sokka saboreaba una trucha sacando cuidadosamente las espinas de su boca cuando...

-AAAAAAAA AAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!se oyo el grito a los espiritus en los pisos de arriba,y ahi adios cuidado cuando una espina se fue a su garganta

-mmmmm mmm -cariño!te estas ahogando,sokka miro a su esposa con una mirada asustada (-NO ME DIGAS!)

suki rapidamente le dio un golpe a todo pulmon en la espalda con el que la espina que por suerte no se habia inconado salio volando

-es toph quien grita?

-andando,puede ser algo grave,dijo zuko

-cuando subieron a la habitacion vieron al muchacho tendido en el suelo con los cachetes rojos de recibir tantas bofetadas por parte de toph

-quien es?

-es el prometido que me enviaron mis padres,saquenlo de aqui para que me pueda vestir!

-aaam que..que paso...el muchacho pelirojo y de buen fisico se levanto rapidamente -No me dolio escuchaste!de todas maneras,que clase de esposo seria si no aguantaria el temperamento del cual tus padres me hablaron claramente

-sera mejor que salgas,dale privacidad,dijo zuko abriendole paso a todos para que desalojaran la habitacion

* * *

-Y bueno?creo que estamos aun mas lejos del palacio

-No no...aaagh le dire la verdad que supongo es obvia,aun no puedo ver con las vibraciones

-mmmm,bueno me lo imagine,estamos en el sector popular de omashu,algo me decia que te estabas equivocando

-pero le prometo que pronto lo podre hacer!

-se que lo haras,ahora vamos,vere que tan lejos estamos del palacio...que es eso?

-que que?

-un gran grupo de gente,50 personas se acercan hacia nosotros

-y porque vienen hacia aqui?

Aang no alcanzo a pensar el porque cuando vio como la multitud venia en frente de ellos

-Miren!es el avatar aang!te amamos avatar!Hemos esperado mucho este dia!la multitud alborada por la alegria de ver al maestro de los cuatro elementos salio a por el

-Nos van a aplastar maestro!

-Corre corre corre!

En el sector popular de omashu se celebraba una vez al año el dia del avatar aang desde que demostro su inocencia por la muerte de ching el conquistador durante la guerra y salvo al pueblo de ching,la celebracion ahora extendida por muchos rincones del reino tierra esperaba el regreso del avatar cada ocasion.

Aang no podia correr a grandes velocidades por el hecho de que no podia dejar atras a esperanza

-maestro suba a los techos,alli estaremos a salvo,esperanza se impulso a ella y a aang con la tierra control hasta el techo

-uff,aqui no nos alcanzan

-Avatar!ven!solo queremos que nos acompañes a celebrar!si no bajas te haremos bajar!

-Lo siento pero tengo otros asuntos,con gusto volvere el otro año

-Hemos esperado mucho por este dia,es ahora o nunca!dicho esto empezaron a prender fuego alrededor de la casa

-Pe..pero se han vuelto locos?dijo esperanza exaltada de ira

-Eso creo,apagare el fuego y nos vamos de aqui;entonces creo agua del aire y apago el fuego,luego creo una esfera de aire y subio a esperanza en ella -Tu no hagas nada yo la guiare

-entendido

La patineta de aire salio a toda velocidad con aang persiguiendola con la misma velocidad eh impulsandola con corrientes de aire,esperanza solo miraba hacia el frente sentada en posicion de loto

-falta mucho?!

-si!estamos lejos y me cansare antes de que lleguemos!hay que escondernos!

-como un maestro del aire se queda sin aire?!

-estoy concentrandome en la patineta de aire,sintiendo las vibraciones y corriendo,hasta el avatar se cansaaaa!para acabar es como si esta gente nos siguiera el paso. A medida que pasaban por cada calle mas gente se unia a la persecucion

* * *

-Entonces...dices que quieres casarte con toph no?pregunto katara a bing sen

-Asi es,es lo que mas anhelo

-pero como puede ser asi si nisiquiera la conoces?!no sabes que le gusta o en donde y con quien se siente bien,no haras esto por su fortuna o algo asi?

-para nada,mi familia es adinerada y nada me falta,en parte es tambien para cumplir la voluntad de nuestros padres

-dejas que controlen tu vida de esta manera?

-...bing sen no se mostro deseoso de responder a esa pregunta. En eso toph salio de la alcoba solo con el proposito de despachar al muchacho,ahora aun mas furiosa con sus padres,sentimiento que mezclo con ira hacia bing sen

-escucha toph...dijo el acercandose

-si te acercas mas te mandare a volar

-se que no nos conocemos nada,pero...a decir verdad,siempre he buscado a alguien como tu,no solo por el hecho de complacer a nuestras familias

-Nisiquiera me conoces,las apariencias no lo son todo,lo que esta aqui dentro,eso es,y tu no sabes nada de mi;jamas voy a dejar que mi familia controle mi futuro,es mi vida y hago con ella lo que quiero

-porfavor dejame terminar,ire a lo siguiente;nuestras familias tienen planeada una declaracion de guerra al señor del fuego zuko por ayudarte indirectamente a estar lejos de tu hogar,solo te pido,que evitemos este conflicto y seas mi esposa

-No tienes que hacer eso por mi toph,dijo zuko entrando en la conversacion,yo arreglare esto de la mejor manera posible

-No pensaba hacerlo de todas formas zuko,nada ni nadie va a hacer que me case contra mi voluntad

-siendo ese el caso,estoy dispuesto a hacer que te enamores de mi!dijo el,toph no pudo evitar sonrojarse,pero no de verguenza,sino de rabia

-Jaaa!claro claro,intenta,que me gustaria ver eso;ahora que es mas rapido que salgas del palacio corriendo o que te mande a volar?

-Descuida,ya me ire,pero esta no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos

-estoy rogando para que te equivoques.

Dicho eso el chico se despidio de todos en la habitacion y se dispuso a salir del palacio -te acompañare hasta la salida,tengo que hablar con los guardias sobre la seguridad aqui,reprocho zuko.

-No parece un mal chicho,ademas tampoco es feo,dijo suki

-QUE DICESSS!dijeron sokka y toph como queriendosele echar encima

-no para mi,para toph,yo ya tengo a mi hombre,sokka al oir esto se volvio a apartar de la discusion

-pues que se quede con otra,yo no pienso entrar en ese jueguito ridiculo llamado amor.

-"hablando de amor...como estaran tu y esperanza?"Aang...penso katara

* * *

-Me canse!en el siguiente callejon nos escondemos,el palacio esta a 3 vueltas de aqui

-Ha sido un paseo divertido despues de todo

-habla por ti...dijo aang bañado en sudor

-Donde esta avatar aang!no se escapara tan facilmente

-Ayudame a hacer un tunel que llegue al palacio esperanza,entonces ambos hicieron un movimiento con el que se abrio un hueco en la tierra,y entraron en el con aang al frente,pasados unos minutos aang vio que ya se encontraban al frente de las puertas del palacio,y salieron a superficie,los guardias a cargo de la puerta se asustaron a sobremanera al ver a dos personas salir de repente de la tierra

-aaaaa...ooooh es usted avatar aang,disculpe eso,estos dias han habido rebeldes por los alrededores

-Descuida,y dime...como se encuentra bumi?

El guardia se quedo en un silencio bastante incomodo

-...el rey estara gustoso de verlos.

Aang quedo algo perturbado por el silencio del guardia,ademas sentia que su corazon se estremecio al escuchar el nombre del rey bumi. Era un palacio muy lujoso,con piedras de cristal que daban iluminacion azul cristalino a los pasillos color verde oscuro,al cruzar la puerta del medio llegaron al salon del trono,en donde yacia sentado un hombre de apariencia joven,gran musculatura,y unas tunicas cafes.

-Bienvenido Avatar aang

-Y bumi?donde esta bumi?se encuentra bien?

-El rey bumi...pense que ya lo sabias,total,han pasado ya casi 118 años desde que tu y el rey bumi nacieran,lastimosamente ya era tiempo de que...

-No...no!dijo aang bastante demacrado al saber lo que venia

-El rey bumi fallecio hace un año.

* * *

Espero les halla gustado,el proximo capitulo

Avatar La Leyenda De Aang Libro IV Aire:Origenes:Oma-Shu


End file.
